Toxicity
by Schweppes
Summary: Yaoi. kinda yuri. The kingdom hearts characters meet up with two teenage girls and in the insanity end up going to halloween town, as well as many other worlds. anime crossover
1. Destiny Island

I co-wrote this with Meilin. Yes, we put ourselves into the fic. Why not? Meilin claims that she has an anime marriage to Riku, but I haven't seen it yet; and my favorite movie is Nightmare Before Christmas, so if you don't like it... I'll track you down and cut off your head! Muhahaha... _-cough-_ blehg. _-clears throat-_ I'm listening to a Disney tape... so don't be surprised if I start making someone sing one of them. Well - I'm babbling on and I'm sure I'm boring you to death, so on with the story!

**Jack**: Why am I here? Where's my house?

**Schweppes**: Ummm... I'll explain that later. He he. Oh, and I think that I should add that the name is Toxicity because this was the song I was listening to when I was thinking of the title, I don't think the fic will have anything to do with the title.

**Summary**: It is based off of Kingdom Hearts (as you would have guessed by now) the main characters are Schweppes, Meilin, Jack, Riku (from his POV), Sora, and Kairi. The other semi-main characters will come later. I can tell you them when they come I guess. I'm just thinking of this when I'm typing, so don't yell at me if I don't do it. Or, how Jack came in now, I can make other people join the party in the note things. Then my notes will become the fic and the fic will become the notes. I have another idea; I'll make a sight or put up things leading to the sight that has pictures of the stuff that I'm talking about. I'm blabbing too much, so OFF WITH HER HEAD, ummm, I mean, ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Nightmare Before Christmas, or System of a Down's Toxicity, enough said.

**NOTES**: (AN), "talking" (duh!), 'thinking', _-action-_

**Toxicity**

Chapter One: Destiny Island

'It's been at least two years and Sora still won't talk to me. Kairi visits me all the time, she tries to comfort me, and it hasn't been going so well. Life's not the same without my best friend by my side. We used to do everything together. I always did beat him at the fighting, but he was better at the races. I think that he liked Kairi. How can Sora still be mad at me after all these years? It wasn't even my fault!'

--Flashback--

"Sora is against you. He'd rather be with Donald and Goofy than with you and Kairi. He's turned on you both, doesn't care about you at all!"

Those hateful words had been spoken by Maleficent. I paid attention, believed every word. I just stood there as I grew really bitter and started to hate Sora for forgetting us, for forgetting Kairi and I.

_-Blurryness-_

The surroundings had suddenly turned red, I was feeling darker by the second, slipping to the side of the heartless. And soon enough I will be able to control them.

"Muhahahahaha! With you on our side, we can defeat Sora!" more evil laughter from Maleficent.

--End Flashback--

The flashbacks swam around in my head; I remember all the reasons that I went against Sora, one by one.

--Flashback--

"Why are you here!" I spat at the Beast.

He looks at me, "I came here to get Belle."

"How did you get here, you have no ship!"

"My heart brought me here, bound to Belle."

I don't buy this nonsense. Without realizing it, I have casted a dark spell and almost kill him. Sora gets in the way.

"Riku, stop it! Now!"

"Oh look, it's Sora. This all ends here Sora; there can't be two keyblade masters!"

"WHAT?"

I zap the keyblade out of Sora's hand and into my own.

"This is what, Sora."

"But I'm the one who flew all the way here with it!"

"You were just a delivery boy." I give him that wooden sword we used to play with back at Destiny Island, "Why don't you have your little adventure with this for a while?"

Sora gave me a look of pure hatred.

"Let's go Goofy," was Donald's response.

"But what about Sora?" Goofy seemed he didn't want to leave his new friend.

All of a sudden Sora collapsed on the ground, crying. 'Such a wus.'

"Remember our mission, Goofy, we have to follow the keyblade," Donald reminded.

"Sorry Sora," then Goofy and Donald followed me out.

--End Flashback--

_-Sigh-_ 'I don't remember anything else after that. If only Sora would just talk to me! He's still mad that I was on the side of the heartless. I guess it was my fault... yes, my entire fault. If only I could stand up to Maleficent and... and just TRY to restrain.'

"Riku, why are you crying?" It was Kairi's voice. I jump back, I'm sitting on the log out-looking the water. I almost fell in. Instead I fell on my ass.

"Are you OK, I didn't mean to startle you. But why were you crying?"

"It's ok Kairi, I'm f... fine."

"No you're not! Tell me what's going on!"

I sigh, "It's Sora."

"Not again. You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

"It was my fault Kairi! I should have never listened to Maleficent! If I didn't give in, everything would be better. Sora would still be my friend and he'd probably thank me for helping him save the rest of the worlds from the heartless. If I didn't turn into a heartless myself, then I would have helped him in the battles, not the other way around, helping the evil side. I should of died back then, I should have let Sora just kill me!"

"You couldn't restrain. Maleficent was just too powerful. And you didn't die, you're safe here, back on our island."

"It's still my fault and Sora hates me."

"Don't you dare think like that! You know Sora still likes you, he's just a stubborn bastard. Too stubborn to even come over and ask his BEST friend for forgiveness. He doesn't even know that I see you every now and then, if he did... well... he'd probably disfriend me too," with that she left.

Depressed as usual, I go to the secret spot and start carving the rocks. There's a big light and I hear a boom from outside. I run out of the cavern and find someone standing under the waterfall.

"What the fuck?"

She's a girl. She had brown shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and some baggy blue jeans. 'Humph. At least her clothes are from the same time period and not from the 1200's.' (I forget what I meant by that)

"Riku, do you know her?" Sora asked.

"No, but glad to see you're talking to me."

"Humph," he didn't bother doing anything else, but stare at the newcomer.

"Wait... what's that?"

The girl spoke, "Oh, that... heh, it's my keyblade... or that's what I think it's called."

"YOU HAVE THE KEYBLADE!" they all said it in unison.

She just burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, "Sorry about that. Well, yes, I have the keyblade. Oh, by the way, my name is Schweppes."

"That looks like the Pumpkinhead, I wonder where the real one is," Sora, worrying about his keyblade. 'Don't blame him.'

"How am I supposed to know?"

"How'd you get here?" I just had to ask.

"Ummm... I fell down that waterfall."

"You do know there is a door," Sora told her.

"If I didn't just end up here out of nowhere... hey... where did I come from?" sweatdrop.

The classic anime fall.

"Can I see that keyblade? It used to be mine you know," Sora stated. 'He's so greedy.'

"Well - it's mine now!" she stuck out her tongue.

"No, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

Kari's whispering to Riku, "This could go on for a while."

"Then let's go to the old raft and see if it still works."

"OK."

A sigh of relief. 'Sora and the Schweppes person are still arguing while me and Kari are ABOUT to walk off. Things don't always go as you hope.'

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Schweppes butted in. 'I can tell that she's a nosey one.'

"We WERE about to check on the raft so we can go to the other worlds... that is if it works this time," I snap at her.

"Don't need to be so mad. I'll leave you two alone."

Sora quickly comes between Riku and Kari, "She's MINE!"

I roll my eyes, "Fine."

All of a sudden ANOTHER girl comes from the waterfall... lights and all. This girl has longer brown hair... wears clothes a lot like Kari's but doesn't look much like her.

"Schweppes, wait next time!"

"Gee, Meilin, next time don't take an hour to go somewhere! Hey, why are you here with me if you weren't there when I came. I know why I came... wait... no, I don't," sweatdrop.

We all stand there with our mouths wide open and another classic anime fall.

"I came because I'm one of the princesses of heart. Maybe you are too! You don't remember anything, like me, from where you came from and stuff like that," Kairi mentioned to them, enlightened for a moment. 'Of course she'd come up with something like that.'

And an outburst from Meilin, "Oooo! We came from Earth, North America, the United States, the state of New York, New York City!" she nodded, proud to remember and Schweppes doesn't.

"Ummm... Ok, what can we call that for short?" Sora repeated, completely baffled.

"Just New York or NYC."

"New York, hmmm. Why is it new?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"OK,at least I know the name, but nothing about it. Tell me later, if you remember," Schweppes wasn't anxious to get a lecture.

Meilin just sighs and says, "By the way, I got one of those key things too... I just sat on it."

Everyone sweatdropped at that moment in time.

And that's it for now, not much else to say. I'm rather tired. School starts in two days... I'm not looking forward to that. (Futuristic author notes: this was written 2 years ago)

**Meilin**: Yeah... and if you hate this, feel free to tell us! Then tell us what you think needs to be fixed, if you ask me, a lot of it.

**Schweppes**: This isn't one of my favorite fics.

**Jack**: Ok then, now can you get me out of here? I was busy back home; I would like to continue what I was doing.

**Schweppes**: No, you'll have to stay here and read the story like the rest of them.

**Jack**: Grrrr. Well, now that you read it, at least review.


	2. Finding the Keyblades

**Schweppes** _(the writer)_: I don't like this story much, but I guess I'll write more.

**Meilin**: You better, I think its ok.

**Jack**: I'm not going to tell you my opinion, I'm afraid of what you're going to do.

**Schweppes**: _-sighs-_ ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer**: Meilin and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Nightmare Before Christmas, or the song Toxicity.

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades.

**Notes**: (A/N), 'thinking', _-action-_, _+singing+_

_What happened last time: Meilin just sighs and says, "By the way, I got one of those key things too... I just sat on it."_

Everyone sweatdropped at that moment in time.

**Toxicity**

Chapter Two: Finding the Keyblades

"That looks like the Oathkeeper," Sora had to tell her that. 'I doubt she knew anyway.'

All of a sudden three more keyblades fell on Schweppes's head.

Sora bursted out, "That's the Kingdom Key, I call it!"

"You can't just call it, it has to choose you," the key started floating towards me, but Sora grabbed it in mid-air.

"NO, IT'S _MINE_!"

The next one to float was the Ulitma Blade. It started to float towards Sora, but changed its mind, turned around and chose me. I started to jump up and down with joy, but noticed that everyone was looking me weird, so I blushed and stopped.

"I don't think anyone's gonna argue about that... it's just what he'll do with it that I'm worried about." 'Sora... he's still so up tight about that time.' _-sigh-_

"Forget about for now!" 'Kairi, I don't think she'd want to upset our new guests.'

The third keyblade started to float, this time it was the Fairy Harp. This one automatically floated towards Kairi. She blushed and took with glee.

"Hmm… the Fairy Harp. It's beautiful!" Kairi cheered.

Meanwhile, Meilin was laughing at Schweppes, who had numerous bumps on her head caused by the falling keyblades.

Schweppes scowled at Meilin and attacked. Everyone stared and sweatdropped at the cat fight. (Yes, with keyblades.)

"I take it this means that they know how to use them," I said... to break the verbal silence.

They both came out after a while with bumps and bruises. Meilin's leg had blood trickling down and Schweppes's eye was black and blue. Everyone but Schweppes burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, did I miss something?" Schweppes was really confused.

"Yeah, look at your reflection," Meilin was trying to hold in her laughter.

Schweppes looked into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A STARFISH ON MY HEAD! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" (Get it off... just in case you couldn't tell)

Schweppes ran around the beach until she ran into a coconut tree and fell over unconscious. The starfish had its laugh and climbed up the tree. Kairi ran over to see if she was ok. (Starfish climb trees?)

Meanwhile, I seemed to be flirting with this mysterious Meilin.

"Sooo... umm... Meilin, right? Well, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, so is Schweppes." (fake age)

"I'm seventeen too. Kairi and Sora are sixteen. Two years ago the keyblades were around. Sora got them, and they kind of transformed into the other types. I guess this time they're all separate keyblades. That'll be harder to keep track of all of them. I wonder where the rest of them are."

"Hmmm... I think I might know of your adventure. I had a dream where I saw these people go on a journey to other worlds. They kind of looked like the two of you. Everyday the dream would come back and it would be a different world. What if I saw you as you were doing it, but in my dreams?"

"That's freaky."

"Yep. So... does that mean I'm meant to be here?"

"Don't know, could be a possibility," I shrugged.

There was a big splash heard ahead, dark clouds came out of nowhere like when most dark type people come along. In this case, it was Jack Skellington. It appears that he has found another keyblade. This time it's the Oblivion.

"AHHH! Wait... it's just Jack, he's fine." 'Sora's just gonna walk away like he's a cuddly teddy bear that can be approved to children age's one day and up. This would be a different case if the teddy bear was on Viagra, but lets not go there.'

"What do you mean, just Jack! _+With the slightest ever little effort of my ghost like charm, I have seen grown men give out a shriek+"_ Jack clears his throat. "Well, enough of that..." (AN: sorry, I had this song stuck in my head, that's my favorite movie... BTW it's the song when Jack gets sick of Halloween Town and runs away and finds Christmas Town... there could be many sequels to that movie! Like Easter Town, Thanksgiving Town, so on. I'm going on and on, back to Jack.) "Bloody author writes too much!" (I know _-sweatdrop-_) "Well, as you can all tell, I have the Oblivion, so no one better get on my bad side or I'll go ninja on all of you!"

Sweatdrop. 'Does he even know what a ninja is?'

"Yes I do! Oh didn't I tell you that I can read minds?" he crossed his arms.

'If he had a tongue, I swear he would have stuck it out at me.' I just gave him a look telling him that I'm getting annoyed.

"Umm... I... I'll back away now," Jack seemed to move closer to his ship that just seemed to appear out of no where. 'Did he come on a ship? I don't remember seeing one before! That's a game for you.'

"Well that's six of them. There are sixteen of them. If the Kingdom Key has gotten this much more powerful, then I wonder how much more powerful the others have gotten. There's only one way to find out... find the others and there's a 90 chance that we're gonna have to fight them." 'Sora's getting all mathematical... I didn't think he'd be that smart.'

"Do you know which ones we need?" Kairi asked. 'She must be the person in this fic that always has to get this straight... sort of the blond.'

"Well, we have Ultima Blade, Pumpkinhead, Oathkeeper, Kingdom Key, Fairy Harp and Oblivion. That leaves Jungle King, Three Wishes, Crabclaw, Wishing Star, Spellbinder, Metal Chocobo, Olympia, Lionheart, Lady Luck, and Divine Rose," Sora said very fast and very proudly.

"Did any of you get that?" Schweppes asked, confused.

"I know I didn't, all I caught was Oathkeeper," Meilin responded.

"Greedy!" Schweppes responded.

"Hey, where'd that girl go?" Jack noticed.

Sora started panicking, afraid that Kairi was lost or drowned, or fell off a cliff or died in some other weird way in seconds, "Where the fuck is Kairi, she's gone! NOO!"

Instead, Kairi had just simply tripped and Riku was standing on her.

"GET OFF OF ME RIKU!"

"Hee hee, sorry Kairi," I nervously laughed.

Kairi jumped up, forgave him and went back into the little group.

"I was about to go off and see if the raft still works, but we can use Jacks ship!"

"My ship is the gummi ship Diablos!"

"Whoa!" we all said it in unison, we knew... except for Schweppes and Meilin... well, Meilin might, in her dreams. But anyway, we all said it in unison and we all knew how hard it was to get that gummi ship. 'I wonder how he got it anyway. You don't get gummi ships very easily.'

"I got the gummi ship when King Mickey heard how good I was to you... that and I told him that I'd pick you up so you can come to our world for a visit. He said the only ship good enough would be the Diablos gummi ship!" Jack winked at me and walked towards the ship.

That's all for now. Getting tired.

**Jack**: Hmmm, I'm getting interested now; maybe I'll stay throughout the rest of the fic.

**Schweppes**: _(writing on a little note pad)_ Note, keep Jack in fic so he'll stay here.

**Jack**: What are you writing? _-trying to look at notepad-_

**Schweppes**: Nothing, why should you care?

**Jack**: Fine then don't tell me, I'll just walk away.

**Schweppes**: No!

NOW REVIEW! Please?


	3. Halloween Town

**Schweppes**: Now to start off Chapter Three!

_-Bakura walks in-_

**Schweppes**: what are you doing here, you're not even in the fic yet.

**Bakura**: I wanted to see what you're doing, and WHY I'm not in yet!

**Schweppes**: You're not in every single chapter, I can put you in soon enough, just not this chapter.

**Bakura**: fine.

_-knock knock-_

**Schweppes**: who's there?

**Jack**: Skellington.

**Schweppes**: Come in then.

_-Jack rolls his eyes (yeah I know, he doesn't have eyes) and comes in to hear his fic in the making-_

**Schweppes**: I'm not reading it to you, but you can see it in theaters, your name in lights!

**Jack**: my name's already in lights.

**Schweppes**: well - it can be in lights again.

Ok... I was a little hyper.

**NOTES**: Out of characterness, _-action-_, \\me talking to Riku\\//Riku talking to me, (AN), 'Riku thinking'

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to say it again? Fine... I own nothing but the clothes on my back and this fic. (Nothing is SOAD's Toxicity, Kingdom Hearts, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Yu-Gi-Oh) But at least I have them and Jack!

**Jack**: No you don't!

**Schweppes**: I do now!

**Jack**: O.o

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade.

_Last time: "I got the gummi ship when King Mickey heard how good I was to you... that and I told him that I'd pick you up so you can come to our world for a visit. He said the only ship good enough would be the Diablos gummi ship!" Jack winked at me and walked towards the ship._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Three: Halloween Town

'Hmm... the Diablos gummi ship. That's a good ship, one of my favorites. So now we're going to go off to Halloween Town.'

"Okay now, get into the gummi ship every one!" Jack ordered.

So everyone entered the Diablos gummi ship. The heartless ships weren't out yet. 'I wonder where they all are. At least it was an easy ride to Halloween Town. But for some reason, every time I think about that place, I feel a deep foreboding inside. If the Keyblade was back, then that means the heartless must be back, but who would control them now? It must be someone more powerful then Ansem himself.'

'Who would be more powerful then Ansem? It could be his brother or something... that happens a lot in other games and anime shows and stuff. I wonder what he would look like. Hmmm, he could have that whitish blue hair, black trench coat instead of gray.'

(**Schweppes**: He can be younger, and cuter, and is even more evil then Ansem... _-drool-_ Sadly, he doesn't exist.

**Meilin**: _-slaps Schweppes-_ wake up, you're talking about the dude who possessed Riku!

**Schweppes**: So?

**Meilin**: DIE!

_-a cat fight appears between Meilin and Schweppes-_

**Jack**: Okaaaay, back to the story.)

"We're here!" Jack said.

'We're FINALLY here... but that's already been said. I wonder if Halloween Town looks any different than last time I went. And I did go before Sora, had to tell the heartless to make sure that Sora can't lock it. It didn't work, and I'm glad.'

"It took long enough!" 'I think Schweppes fell asleep. _-Yawn-_ Or maybe I did. Maybe we slept together, that didn't sound right. Now I must take my perverted brain and get out of here before something really does happen! You know what... I think too much!'

I'm about to get off the Diablos when I see about a million heartless standing right outside the ship. I see some Shadow, Darkball, Gargoyle, Invisible and Search Ghost. There are some new ones here, it used to only be the Search Ghosts and the Shadows. Then again, Shadows are in every world.

_-HACK, COUGH, GAG-_ 'hmm... looks like Schweppes caught the flu. Great... another thing to take care of.' (I really do have the flu. _-sniffles-_) 'Schweppes collapsed. And she has a good Keyblade! So far the third best, I have the best and then Sora's. But let's not go into that.'

(This fic is getting dull...)

"How come that author always interrupts our fic!" Jack was annoyed.

As soon as Sally heard Jacks voice, she came running over and slapped him over the head, "Last time I'm trusting you!"

'Guess that didn't work out very well, they seemed so in love in the movie.' An evil laugh is heard from Schweppes. 'Humph, Jack's too tall for her. Did I just sound jealous! I'm delirious, I must have caught the flu too.' I sniff some pixie sticks to get a reason to be delirious. 'There, I'm high, now I'm delirious. I don't like Schweppes, but that Meilin person has a chance. OK, now I'm REALLY delirious.'

(**Meilin**: Hey!

**Jack**: Ha ha!)

"Riku, are you gonna fight or get high pick one!" Sora was getting mad. 'Hmm... I like both the same, but I guess I'll fight since I got the second one down... kind of.'

So here I am going all karate on the heartless. 'So much fun. Watching them die. How come when they die they turn into munny or something like that? Well - I'm not complaining, I like the munny, I can buy stuff with it!'

"Riku, stop being greedy and fight!" 'I forgot that Jack could read my mind. I wonder how he could anyway.'

"Some freak accident caused by Dr. Finkelstein. Remember how he was trying to put the heart into the heartless?"

"No, that was me." Sora mentioned.

"Oh well, but anyway, he was going to put the heart into the heartless when I got in the way. I tripped, and then for some reason ended up reading peoples minds."

"I didn't need that lecture."

"What I left a whole bunch out! Blah blah blah blah..."

'Well that's enough of Jack, back to fighting!' Bing Bang Boom! All dead. I wipe sweat from my forehead. 'That was at least an hour, good thing Meilin and Sora and Kairi were all here. Now what?'

"Blah blah. And that's how I read minds! Any questions?" Jack was still talking.

"You were talking?"

Jack just storms off to his house. The rest of us wander around Halloween Town killing any heartless left. 'This place is more boring then usual. I don't see why the all powerful authoress (Yes, all powerful!) likes this place so much.'

\\Grr, I'll get you for that Riku! Muhahahahaha!\\

_-ACHOO!-_ The authoress is speaking through Schweppes... who is her.

"You sneezed on me? That's your way of getting back?"

"Whimp."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nooo, not this again! I refuse to do that."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Fuck!"

"See!"

I stick my tongue out at her and walk away. She clucks, I snap my fingers and my Keyblade attacks her without me. Everyone stares wide eyed...

"I didn't know you could do that!" Sora gazed at the attacking keyblade.

"Of course you didn't, Sora, you're you!"

"Yeah, that made A LOT of sense," Sora rolled his eyes.

(Now this fic is lamer then ever... if that could happen. Being sick gives me bad ideas... I'll just write this when I'm feeling better.)

(I'm feeling sort of better... depressed but better. I hope that the fic comes out better too. There was a fic that I read it was a Nightmare Before Christmas based off of Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night Dream, I just finished that in English so I thought it was funny... well, it's called a Midsummer's Nightmare. Read it if you want... if it's still up.)

Sally appeared out of no where with Zero and Dr. Finkelstein. 'I noticed that one of Sally's fingers are missing, and she didn't seem herself earlier. Maybe in some world we haven't been to yet we can find out what's wrong with her. But that's beside the point yet. I don't think Dr. F even noticed the missing finger, her ring finger none the less. I hope Jack noticed. Maybe he didn't and that's why Sally's so mad at him.'

'I'm looking too far into that, it's none of my business anyway.' Zero ran over to Schweppes and jumped on her like most (non-obedient) dogs. She tried to pet him, but her hand went right though. I could see the goose bumps all the way from over here. 'I guess it's true what they say about ghosts. Cold and can go through whatever they please... I guess.'

(**Jack**: But if they could go through anything, wouldn't Zero have gone though Schweppes when he jumped on her?

**Schweppes**: I guess so.)

'I wonder what would happen when I die, am I to come to Halloween Town? They are all dead here. Maybe at one time they all lived in some other world like me and Kairi and Sora. Could it be possible that I knew Jack when he was alive? Now I sound like a fucken psychiatrist, or something like that.'

"Are you ok Riku?" it was Kairi.

I snap out of the trance, "Umm, yes, I'm fine." 'How come she always does this to me? Once I get into thinking she finds a way to make me feel worse by asking that same question. She did that in chapter one too. I hope it doesn't happen every chapter.'

(**Jack**: I don't either.

**Schweppes**: Hey, you're not supposed to talk.

**Jack**: Too bad!)

'As I thought, I hope it doesn't happen every chapter...' /wait, now I forgot what doesn't happen every chapter./

(**Jack**: Ha ha!)

/Grrr./

(**Schweppes**: No talking between the fic readers and the people in the fic! I just confused myself now _-sweatdrop-_ well, no talking of the Jack, only in the fic!

**Jack**: fine!

**Schweppes**: I SAID only in the fic!

**Jack**: meep.

**Schweppes**: that's more like it!)

/Can we get on with the fic now/

\\Go ahead\\

Ok... /Now what do I do/

\\What you're supposed to do is... NOT ASK ME QUESTIONS! Last time Kairi asked if you were ok and you were complaining.\\

/Fine. So.../

"Hi Kairi."

"So, are you ok Riku?"

"I said I was fine."

"Ok then. I'll go to the Research Lab and read a book or two. I don't think there's anywhere else to read. To tell you the truth, there's nothing exactly interesting to do here," Kairi told me.

**Schweppes**: Just wait and see.

**Jack**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Schweppes**: You'll see.

**Jack**: Party pooper.

**Meilin**: So review now!


	4. Jack's Gone Missing

**Bakura**: Am I in this chapter?

**Schweppes**: No.

**Jack**: I am!

**Meilin**: Don't brag, and get along with the fic already!

**Schweppes**: Hey, that's my job!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas, Toxicity, Kingdom Hearts or anything else that ends up in the fic... the only thing I do own is the fic I guess.

**NOTES**: OOC, \\me talking to Riku\\//Riku talking to me, (A/N), 'thinking', _+singing+_, _-action-_

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade. They end up in Halloween Town.

_Last time: "OK then. I'll go to the Research Lab and read a book or two. I don't think there's anywhere else to read. To tell you the truth, there's nothing exactly interesting to do here." Kairi told me._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Four: Jack's Gone Missing

The Mayor came into the Guillotine Square and with his frown face on, and said, "Oh no! Jack's in trouble! He was going home, he was mad. Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnapped him!"

"YAY, _+Capture the Skellington, tie him in a knot, bury him for 20 years and see if he still talks+_!" Meilin seemed to enjoy this.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT JACK LIKE THAT!" Schweppes was getting mad. She attacked Meilin with all her force.

Schweppes appeared out of the cat fight with a black eye and numerous cuts. Meilin was knocked unconscious.

(**Schweppes**: Told ya so!

**Jack**: Shhh, I don't want to be kidnapped, you're stalling them!

**Schweppes**: Humph.)

"How could Jack be kidnapped? Nooo, not Jack, why couldn't he have killed Lock, Shock and Barrel instead?" Sally was getting paranoid.

"Sorry Sally, I know what it's like to lose a loved one." 'Sora's still jealous. He probably thinks that Kairi likes me better. I think that it's the other way around.'

All of a sudden Jiminy Cricket popped out of nowhere and started singing When You Wish Upon a Star. This seemed to give Kairi an idea.

"Why don't we wish on a star?" Kairi asked.

(**Jack**: Ah, I sense a genius. _-rolls his eyes-_)

"Umm... the shooting stars are the gum-." I stopped Sora mid sentence.

"I was saying, the shooting stars are actually the gummi pieces." I finished.

"And since there are none out there, that means there won't be any shooting stars." Sora wanted to sound smart.

"Sora, since when did you get so smart? Before you always asked so many questions."

"Duh, I read all of Ansem's reports in the last game!"

"No, really? I would of never guessed." I said it with sarcasm. "And Kairi gave them to me to read before. So I get the idea. Hey, where did Meilin go anyway, she hasn't talked for a long time."

(**Jack**: Yeah, where did she go?

**Schweppes**: SHH, you're ruining the fic!

**Jack**: No I'm not, you're just mad.

**Schweppes**: NO I'M NOT, STOP TALKING!

**Jack**: Yes you are and fine, go on with the fic!)

A muffled sound is heard from far off. Schweppes starts backing up and almost falls into a ditch. 'Hn, she's a klutz.'

"Ummmm... I think I found her."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES!"

"Hee hee."

Sora and The Mayor and I grabbed a ladder... a very bent and mis-shaped ladder. It looked like it belonged in some dark Dr. Seuss book. We put the ladder into the big ditch. I was happy to say that Meilin was safe and where we could see her. 'Now I'm delirious again. Those pixie sticks must last longer then I thought.'

(**Jack**: Great excuse.

**Schweppes**: I know, isn't it? I just saw a commercial, it was where they're talking about hair loss and this great product to cure it. Then in the end there's a guy in the seat and he asks, "Well, did it work?" and the guy in the white coat next to him says, "No, but I have good news, I just saved a bunch of money with Giko.' (Don't own)

**Jack**: Why did they need to know that?

**Schweppes**: it was funnier on the commercial)

/We have commercials now! Ok... back to our show! You're watching "GET A GRIP" the game is, help the authoress from going mad and killing us all/

\\I think it's the other way around\\

"You're just jealous."

\\Jealous, about what!\\

Everyone looked at me weird. I was talking to the authoress in my head... if that wasn't weird enough I managed to talk out loud. 'I'm pretty sure she talks to the others too, I hope.'

\\Nope, I don't, I talk to Jack, but he's kidnapped.\\

'Guess not. So now everyone's looking at me weird.' I jump back, and fall into the hole. Yes, the same one that Meilin fell in. I go to grab onto the ladder and it digitizes in my hands. One second it's there, the next it's not!

"Hey, where'd our ladder go?" The Mayor was getting worried.

"I think I get it now. There are new heartless, and they're invisible! They ate the ladder. And that's also why we didn't see any gummi ships on our way here. They were invisible like the heartless!" 'So Kairi figured it out, I hope.'

(**Jack**: Is that true?

**Schweppes**: Wow, she got it!)

"How do you make them un-invisible?"

"How would I know that? It took me a couple of hours just to figure that one out. For now we could take paint and throw it everywhere... that would take too long."

"And it's a dumb idea." I mumbled.

"You could say that again." Sally murmured.

"That again." 'Sora really needs better jokes'

"You weren't supposed to hear me."

"You're as loud as an ox, why shouldn't I?"

Sally turned around... mad, and went back to what she was doing, getting poison for Dr. F. 'This time, I don't think it's for him.'

"I think you made Sally mad." Meilin stated that.

"No shit Sherlock." Schweppes snapped. 'Something seems to be bugging her.'

Just then I realized that the Mayor was missing his spider tie. 'So Sally was missing her ring finger and the Mayor was missing his spider tie. I wonder if Jack was missing a toe... or a rib. I would have noticed if he was missing an arm or leg. But what would Zero be missing? An eye, his nose... it must be an eye.'

"Zoning off again, Riku?" Meilin snapped me out of it.

"Uhhh, yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I noticed that the Mayor's spider tie/bow thing's missing, and so is Sally's ring finger. I was wondering if Jack and Zero had anything missing."

Another creature appeared. This creature wasn't here last time I came. It was a ghost, like Zero, but instead of a dog, it was a cat.

(Gotta interrupt. I'm watching this show and typing during the commercials. In the show she's working in the sewer and studying it for a newspaper report or something like that. Well - sewage gets spilled ALL over her. And they're at a surprise party. In the surprise party they have to turn off the lights and she starts to glow! I'll make another cat glow like her)

Another cat followed in tow. This cat was glowing. (What did you think it was? I only told you.) The first cat was missing an ear, the second cat was missing a single toe. This took me a while to figure out, but I'm not going into that.

"HISSSS!" This was the first cat. 'I suppose it's letting out a warning, or one of the invisible heartless had poked its nose or something. Can they feel it if you go though them? You can't exactly get an answer.'

The second cat started running around as if chasing a mouse, but there was nothing there. 'Could it be possible that the animals of Halloween Town could see the heartless, when we couldn't?'

/But let's take a commercial break. Next time when you come back to Dragon Ba... I mean this fanfic, will they figure out why it appears that all the people of Halloween Town are missing some sort of finger or body part/

(**Schweppes**: Nothing private... this isn't that type of fic

**Meilin**: Yet!

**Schweppes**: maybe I'll write one of them later.

**Meilin**: NOW!

**Schweppes**: Shut up.

**Meilin**: NO!

**Schweppes**: fine, on with the commercial!)

**Commercial**:

_+Here's our jingle for Goldfish_ (don't own)  
_Baked, but not fried Goldfish  
The wholesome snack that smiles back  
Until you bite their heads off  
Do you see the fishies swimming  
Look the pretzel's winning+_  
(spoken) now doesn't that make you feel good about Goldfish?  
_+Did you know they're made from real cheese  
Even through they look like fishies  
The snack that smiles back, Goldfish.+_

(Welcome back from our commercial break. ON WITH THE FIC!

**Jack**: So beautiful _-is eating a bag of goldfish-_

**Schweppes**: I know more!

**Jack**: NOT NOW! You can do it when you've reached your millionth chapter.

**Schweppes**: I'm not gonna get that far!

**Jack**: Exactly!

**Schweppes**: Ò.Ó grrr.

**Jack**: Meep.)

'Now that we can finally go on with the fic, we left off where I was wondering if the cats could see the invisible heartless.'

"Sally, have the cats been acting as unusual as this forever, or did they just start?"

"They just started, why?"

"Well, maybe they can see the invisible heartless."

"You're smart. Let someone else do the thinking for once." Sally joked. "But, that could be possible, most of them, like Zero, are semi-invisible. I think I stepped on an invisible rat once, my cat went crazy and started yelling at me. It does that a lot anyway."

'Do you feed it?'

Later I was just sitting in a lounge chair leaning back and looking at their moon when I saw a shooting star. I made a wish, and remembered what I was supposed to wish for.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may wish I might, make this wish I wish tonight. I wish that we can find Jack. Or someone can come to help us."

Just then, whatever my shooting star was, crashed about a mile off from where we were. We all started running to whatever it was that crashed. Schweppes was stalling, since she was sick. So, not wanting to see her struggle, I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"Hi Riku." Schweppes started talking to me.

"Hi... _-pant-_ Schweppes. Can't talk _-pant pant-_."

"Fine, talk to you later then, just to tell you. I saw the shooting star and wished for something that would help us on our quest."

"You saw _-pant-_ it too?"

"What, the shooting star? Yeah."

We were falling further behind everyone else, so I just set her down and told her to walk the rest of the way. 'She'd catch up.' Then again, I'm a sucker for a good puppy dog pout, so I ended up carrying her, putting her down, both walking, then carrying again. 'This girl's gonna drive me nuts. I hope she gets better soon so I can punch her brains out!'

\\Hey, I can kill you in a second if I wanted to ya know!\\

"Oh sorry Queen of the Damned."

\\Just so ya know, you shouldn't of said that out loud.\\

/Fuck/

"Who's Queen of the Damned, Riku?" Kairi asked the question, I didn't think she waited for us.

"That's my nickname at school, but how did you know it?" Schweppes said it... 'This is getting confusing, I'm talking to two Schweppes's at the same time, but they're the same Schweppes. There is no way I can make this clear.'

"Just forget about it."

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay."

'Wow, I didn't think it'd be that easy. Oh well, easy's good.'

We all made it to the crash spot. We all stood there in a circle around what appeared to be a ship it was purple in color. The ship opened up. Out came an alien, green with big red eyes. The next was a robot type thing, it look kind of dumb. It was a silverish color with blue eyes.

"Gir, stop singing!" The alien was yelling at the robot.

"_+Doom doom doom doom...+_" The robot was singing a really annoying song. It's eyes then turned red and it stopped singing. Then they went back to it's original blue.

"Ummm, hi. My name's Sora, what's yours?" Sora asked the newcomer.

The rest of us just stood there; our mouths wide open at these weird creatures. 'Why would they come here?'

"Hi, my name's Zim and I'm here to take over your planet! Muhahaha!"

"Do you have taco's?" the robot asked, his name appeared to be Gir.

"You people don't belong here, go back home!" The Mayor was getting mad; his frown face was on. 'Probably sick of all the intruders.'

"Fine, we'll go take over another planet then. Come Gir."

Gir's eyes turned red once again and he went on the ship with Zim. They took off to go ruin someone else's planet.

"That was weird." Schweppes stated.

"Definitely." Kairi agreed.

"So much for that wishing star." I was talking to myself.

"That's too bad, well - maybe the next one will work." Sora pondered.

"I hope so."

**Schweppes**: And that's where I'm leaving off. I had to throw Invader Zim in there somewhere. Maybe they can visit another planet later.

**Jack**: When do I come back?

**Bakura**: Never! Muhahahaha!

**Jack**: Grrrrr.

_-Jack and Bakura get into a fistfight-_

**Meilin**: GO BAKURA!

**Bakura**: Die Skellington!

**Jack**: Die tomb robber!

**Schweppes**: Well - since those two are fighting, I'd like to thank my reviewers... even though I only had two. _-bows-_ Maybe I'll have more that chapter four's up.

_-Jack comes out with Bakura lying on the ground-_

**Schweppes**: Looks like Bakura has a black eye.

**Jack**: Yep!

**Meilin**: You only won because you were ten feet tall!

_-Meilin and Jack get into a fight this time Schweppes rolls her eyes-_

**Meilin**: Die Jack! You knocked Bakura unconscious.

_-Fight ends, Meilin comes out with some scratches and bruises, Skellington's legs were over at the other end of the room/field/whatever you think we're in.-_

**Meilin**: MUHAHAHA! THAT'S FOR KNOCKING BAKURA-KUN UNCONSCIOUS!

I smell popcorn, so I'm gonna end writing this. Review!


	5. Where's Jack?

**Jack**: Why are you making us do this?

**Schweppes**: Because I want to.

**Bakura**: Fine, be that way.

**Schweppes**: Wait, Bakura, you can say the disclaimer!

**Bakura**: Why me?

**Schweppes**: Because I told you so!

**Bakura**: Meep. Schweppes doesn't own ANY anime shows, movies, or anything. Except the translator (it will come up later) and Dr. Finkelstein's first name. That means she doesn't own us. YAY!

**Meilin and Schweppes**: yet.

**Jack**: At least I didn't have to say it.

**WARNING**: _YAOI_

**Notes**: 'Riku thinking', (AN), #Sora thinking#, _-action-_

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade. They end up in Halloween Town. Jack goes missing, kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

_Where we last left off: "That's too bad, well - maybe the next shooting star will work." Sora pondered._

"I hope so."

**Toxicity**

Chapter Five: Where's Jack?

With that Zim person/thing gone, we went back to the Guillotine Square.

"Hey, where'd The Mayor, Sally and Zero go?" Sora realized they were missing.

"Did we leave them back at that field?" Kairi wondered.

"I don't know Kairi, it could be possible. Lock, Shock and Barrel could have captured them too. Or they went ahead when we weren't looking."

Just then I heard Sally's voice. It was a scream. We all rushed over to see if Sally was ok. But instead saw Sally in pieces. 'It would take forever to sew her back up again!'

"Oh my god! What happened to Sally? Who could have done this?"

"I hope we find out, I won't leave until we do!" Sora wanted to be courageous. "Can anyone sew here?"

"I can, but I'm not that good at it." Schweppes answered. 'Was she the only one who could sew? If she was, then we might not have that great of a chance.'

"Why don't we just take her to Dr. Finkelstein?" I didn't want Sally to be all messed up. (I'm not the best sewer in the world, but he's pushing it!)

All of a sudden a big rock came from out of the sky and was heading right towards me.

"AHHHHH! WHERE'D THAT ROCK COME FROM?" (Muhahahah!)

The rock came down and was about to squish me to a million pieces, like Sally when Meilin jumped in the way and pushed me, but now _she_ was about to be squished.

(Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen!)

The rock just stopped in mid air and went towards me again. But it was an inch from flattening me like a pancake when it bolted upward to where it came from.

The Mayor appeared from a building with his frown/sad/whatever-you-want-to-call-it face on. And it was paler then ever. 'He might know what happened to Sally!'

"Mayor, do you know what happened to Sally and where that rock came from?" I asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Then he looked at Sally, noticing she was in pieces he started to panic. "Whoa, how'd she end up like this. We need Jack, where's Jack?"

"He was kidnapped, remember?" Kairi pointed out.

"Damn. Poor Sally, Dr. Finkelstein won't be happy. I don't think we might be able to see Sally for a while."

Just then Dr. F appeared out of no where. "Did someone say my name?" then he saw Sally too. "Sally? What happened to you? Whatever you were doing, it was probably your fault!" With that he stormed off taking the Sally pieces with him.

Now Zero appeared from where The Mayor was hiding. His pumpkin nose wasn't glowing. He was sad. 'Most likely because of what happened to Jack.' The ghostly cat came from a rooftop and attacked Zero. 'They must have been long time friends.'

'So what do we do now? Jack's kidnapped, Sally was torn to a million pieces, and everyone seems to have something missing, be it a bow or a finger. If only I knew what was happening, then I wouldn't feel so guilty. Guilty about letting Sally get torn up, and letting Jack get kidnapped, if only I was there. No, it's not my fault! What am I saying, if only I was there, if only I listened to Jack.'

"Riku, snap out of it! I think Zero's trying to tell us something." Meilin noticed that Zero was acting weird.

And he was acting really weird. Barking, his nose kept flashing on and off, jumping up on someone's legs and walking away. 'Does he know where Jack is? I started to follow him, then everyone else joined in the game.'

'We followed Zero all over the place. We finally traced him to Dr. Finkelstein's lair. Why would he have Jack? I know he took Sally, but Jack?'

We followed Zero into the lair. In there it was all trashed and messed up. Dr. F was lying on the ground and he had fallen out of his wheel chair, his new wife was standing by his side. What was left of his brain (that he didn't give to Jewl) was lying on the ground. 'It must have fallen out.'

The only thing that survived the accident was his wife, Jewl. Schweppes and Sora quickly began to question her. 'Schweppes might as well be in the press.' At the end, they found out that all she saw were these three little things running around, she couldn't make out who they were.

'Lock, Shock and Barrel. Why would they come here and trash this place? Is there something that they needed from Dr. F? But why wouldn't they ask?' We asked Jewl if anything was missing.

"Well - I'd have to look around. When I go do that why do you take care of George." (I just made it up. I don't think he has a first name.)

Schweppes, Meilin, Sora, Kairi and the Mayor were all trying to help Dr. Finkelstein. I looked around the room to see if anything new, like a note of some sort was left. 'If I do find one, I don't think I'd be able to read it though. And, lucky enough, there is a note.'

_-Note-_

"We have Jack. Come to the place where we were once laid. The place that you stayed in for a while. Before you came here."

-End Note-

"Look guys, I found a note!" Everyone huddled around and read it. I got out of the killer mosh pit of my friends.

"Well I guess we should go find out what this is supposed to mean." Kairi suggested.

"What's a place we stayed at for a while before we came here?" Meilin wondered.

"The real world?" 'Hmmm... the real world. We have stayed there, maybe we will find another note when we get there.'

"Which world?"

"Let's start with ours." Meilin suggested.

'So we're venturing out to Meilin and Schweppes's world. We don't exactly know how to get there. Wouldn't the Mayor know how to get there? After all, they all go there for Halloween.'

"Mayor, do you know how to get to the real world?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I'm the mayor, why wouldn't I?"

"Ok, will you take us there? We think that we might find Jack there." Schweppes stated.

"Sure, but which world's your world?"

"Ummm... I don't know." Schweppes forgot.

(**Jack**: This is really gonna help, doesn't Meilin remember?

**Meilin**: OF COURSE I REMEMBER... kinda.

_-Jack facefaults-_

**Jack**: So you don't know at all?

**Meilin**: I said kinda, didn't I?

_-Jack then rolls his eyes-_

**Schweppes**: Come on! You people are giving away the fic!

**Jack**: No. We're not, she is!

**Meilin**: No I'm not! There's not I in we!

**Jack**: Whoever said I gave away anything!

**Schweppes**: I did! Now get on with the fucken fic!

**Jack and Meilin**: _-sweatdrop-_)

"I DO, I DO!" Meilin remembered.

"Are you sure?" The Mayor was making sure, no mistakes wanted.

"Uhhhh, we live in. NEW YORK!" With that said, everyone facefaulted.

"Where is this New York?" The Mayor asked Meilin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. No clue!" The Mayor sweatdropped, along with everyone else.

"Where's No Clue?" Jewl asked.

Schweppes laughed, "I don't think that's a place."

"Oh. Then she doesn't know?" Jewl figured it out.

(**Jack**: Now she's catching on.

**Schweppes**: Another genius, Kairi has competition.)

Everyone let that pass.

'But where is this place called New York? If only I paid more attention to that time we first met. She told us where New York was then. Hn, Sora looked so cute when he was confused. Wait. Do I have feelings for Sora? I didn't even know I was gay!'

"Hmmm, Mayor, do you have maps of all the worlds that you've been to?" Sora asked.

Ahhh, he's so smart, I would of never thought of asking this. Wait, I'm doing it again! I gotta stop doing this, I don't like Sora! Or do I?'

"Not all of them, but some, yes. Why don't we go look for a New York. Riku and Sora, you guys can go to my house and look for the maps. I think they're in my room in the desk somewhere."

'Aw shit! In his room, with a bed, alone with SORA! If I keep up these thoughts then I might just end up fucking him.'

"Okay, come on Riku, you coming?" Sora asked.

"Ummm, sure, I guess I'll come."

'Grrrr, why did I have to say yes? I didn't even know I was gay until a couple of minutes ago. But wait, I thought that Sora hated me. Is there another reason that he didn't want to be near me all that time? Could he be gay too?'

We both set off to The Mayor's house. It was an awkward moment, the walk there. I was too afraid to talk, and I wasn't sure about Sora.

**Sora's POV**

#Shit, how come Riku has to come too? I've liked him for years now! I figured if I didn't talk to him for a couple of years it would get out of my system. But then Kairi was talking about him a lot of that time, saying how we shouldn't fight.#

**Schweppes**: Hmm, a new point of view now. This shall be interesting.

**Jack**: I guess, but why yaoi?

**Meilin**: Because yaoi makes everything all better!

**Bakura**: Hmmm... she has a point.

**Jack**: Have you all gone mad!

**Schweppes**: Why yes, yes I have.

_-Jack storms off, a little annoyed.-_

**Bakura**: Think he'll come back?

**Schweppes**: Of course he will, I threatened him with life in a preschool.

**Bakura**: Scary... _-hides-_

**Meilin**: Hmmm... good threat if I say so myself.

**Bakura**: Now review!


	6. The Map Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! Even if I do own it, I don't own it now because I'm sick of saying what I own!

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade. They end up in Halloween Town. Jack goes missing, kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel. Sally ends up in pieces. They try to find where New York is.

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

**Notes**: _+singing+_, _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', #Sora's thoughts#, (A/N)//Riku talking to author/

_Last time: Sora's POV_

#Shit, how come Riku has to come too? I've liked him for years now! I figured if I didn't talk to him for a couple of years it would get out of my system. But then Kairi was talking about him a lot of that time, saying how we shouldn't fight.#

**Toxicity**

Chapter Six: The Map Hunt

#We weren't fighting. If only she knew, then she would of treated it better. What would she say if she found out that I'm bi? Sure, I love Kairi, I'd probably just like her better if she was a guy. Most bi people like one sex better, right? Well, I guess I'm more gay then straight.#

#I wish that Riku would just like me, then I wouldn't have to suffer so much. All this is driving me crazy. I plan to confess my love once we get into his room. I really hope that Riku does the same, if he doesn't I don't think that he'd want to talk to me again. Maybe that will help me to move on though.#

**Riku's POV**

'We're finally here. We both walk into his house. This isn't as creepy as Jack's house in the movie, I guess the Mayor's not quite as evil as Jack.'

"Riku, where is the Mayor's room anyway?" Sora wondered.

"I really don't know, we could split up and try to find it. Yell when you do."

"Great idea, see you there!"

And with that we both split up. I wander around and look at every room. 'I figure I should probably look in the drawers before I call Sora over. The Mayor probably has guestrooms, why shouldn't he?'

The first room I come to is indeed a bedroom. I look in the drawers. 'All empty, guess it's a guestroom, oh well.'

But the next room I come to is a torture chamber of some sort. Chains on the walls whips in a corner. 'Damn, getting horney. A little poem gets stuck in my head, 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me.'

(**Schweppes**: my friend told me that one, I had to put it in there somewhere. this is getting interesting.

**Jack**: What are you doing? How is this going to help them find me?

**Schweppes**: Guys and their egos, _+love is in the air, everywhere I look around+_

**Jack**: Please, don't sing!

**Schweppes**: What's so bad with my singing, Meilin's worse.

**Jack**: No, she has a good voice, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

**Meilin**: I don't know if I'm supposed to take that as a complement or a dis.

**Schweppes**: HAHAHA! Meilin, your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. _-sing song voice-_

**Meilin**: Grrr!)

'In room, with whips and chains. Must get out of here before something happens.'

I walk back into the hallway. 'That was close. Is that Sora's voice?'

"Riku I found it!"

**Sora's POV**

"Great idea, see you there!" I said.

#Awww, I want Riku to stay with me! Once I tell him I might never see him again, without him giving me some disgusted look.#

The first room I come to is a big living room. #Hey, he has a big screen! I didn't think they even had TV's in Halloween Town! He probably stole it from someone else's world. Well - since this is obviously not the bedroom, then I must get on.#

(**Jack**: What was the point in that?

**Schweppes**: I... don't... know.

**Jack**: You're weird.

**Schweppes**: You really think so? Thanks!

**Bakura**: What happened to me?

**Schweppes**: You didn't talk.

**Bakura**: No. I woke up and I was on a floor all tied up.

**Schweppes**: JACK!

**Jack**: What? _-Acts all innocent-_

**Schweppes**: Grrr.)

The next room is a bedroom. #This bed looks comfy. I'd like to try it out. No, must not get horny, not when I'm gonna be meeting Riku in a little bit.#

I look in the drawers, and I find the maps, I call out Riku's name.

"Riku I found it!"

**Riku's POV**

I came running, following Sora's voice the whole way. I finally come to the room that he's in. 'The Mayor sure does have a big house.'

Once I found the room, Sora said, "Riku... I."

**Sora's POV**

#I didn't think it would be this hard to say it, I'm so close, just two more words!#

"You what Sora?" Riku looked eager to know.

"I think we could look at these maps." I said. #Darn! So close!#

**Riku's POV**

'Shit! I thought he was really going to say it!'

"Ok Sora. By the way, I... ummm... kind of."

"Kind of what?" Sora cut me off.

"I kind of like you."

"You like me, Riku?"

**Sora's POV**

#Wow! I didn't have to say it!#

"Yes, Sora, I like you." He started to blush.

(**Riku** (from Kingdom Hearts): You're making us look like girls!

**Schweppes**: What are you doing here?

**Riku**: Uhhh... Jack told me you were writing a fic.

**Bakura**: Not me! Nope, I would never do that!

_-Malik from Yu-Gi-Oh walks through the door-_

**Malik**: Bakura, you told me to come here?

**Bakura**: Shh, I'm not supposed to have told you!

**Malik**: Well, you did!

**Jack**: At least I'm not the only one.

**Schweppes**: WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE HERE?

**Meilin**: Just to tell you, I invited someone too.

**Schweppes**: Where are they all coming from now? There isn't enough room!

_-Now Tsukasa from .hack/sign comes in. Schweppes' jaw drops.-_

**Schweppes**: You're allowed!

**Malik**: Hey, what about me?

**Riku**: And me?

**Schweppes**: Fine.

**Tsukasa**: What am I doing here?

**Meilin**: What happened to the fic?

**Schweppes**: OKAY, NO1 ELSE IS ALLOWED TO COME IN!

_-There's another knock on the door, Jack opens it. Standing at the door is Hiei (from Yu Yu Hakusho).-_

**Schweppes**: Where are all you people coming from?

**Meilin**: Who cares!

**Schweppes**: I do!

**Hiei**: Why am I here?

**Tsukasa**: That's what I want to know.

**Schweppes**: There is a fic, I will let ALL of you be in it eventually, but you're ruining the fic!

**Riku**: No, you are, you're making us look like girls!

**Schweppes**: NO I'M NOT! I CAN MAKE YOU TURN INTO A GIRL IF YOU WANT!

**Riku**: Meep. You don't have to yell. _-Hides behind a table-_

_-Mickey Mouse appears out of nowhere and zaps Riku, turning him into a girl. Riku looks like he normally does, but in a dress, with boobs. Insane laughter is heard from Jack-_

**Meilin**: How come Japanese people make their guys look like girls anyway, it's not as fun when you turn into one!

**Jack**: Ha ha! You're a girl!

_-Mickey turns Jack into a girl too. Jack grows long hair, makeup magically appears, his clothes turn into a skirt and some shirt (use your imagination)-_

**Mickey**: anyone else want to test me?

**Meilin**: I think Mickey's gone evil.

**Schweppes**: I like him better that way.

**Meilin**: Me too!

**Mickey**: Muhahahah!

_-Everyone except for Meilin and Schweppes back away.-_

**Schweppes**: Now on with the fic before someone else talks!)

/Where were we/

(**Riku**: You were sounding like a girl

**Schweppes**: Riku, you do know that you're talking to yourself.

**Riku**: So? Isn't it Sora's POV anyway?

**Schweppes**: You're still talking to yourself.

**Tsukasa**: I am so confused right now.

**Hiei**: Me too.)

/Ummm... thanks/

(**Riku**: You're welcome.

**Jack**: You're an idiot.

**Riku**: I'm not the one in a skirt!

**Jack**: It's better then a dress!

_-Jack and Riku get into a cat fight (yes, cat fight)-_

**Schweppes**: Since they're fighting, let's get on with the fic.

**Tsukasa, Hiei, Malik, Bakura and Meilin** (**THMBM**): _-sweatdrop-_)

#Wow, Riku really likes me. I didn't think it would turn out that way.#

"I like you too Riku."

**Schweppes**: Gahh! Now why are you all here again?

**Jack**: Well, you kind of forced me to come.

**Meilin**: I came here by my own free will!

**Bakura**: I heard about it, so I decided to come.

**Riku**: The fic's about me isn't it? That's a good enough reason.

**Malik**: Bakura invited me.

**Tsukasa**: Meilin invited me.

**Hiei**: I don't know why I'm here. I'll just leave.

**Meilin**: NOOOO! You can't do that! _-Blocks the door-_

**Hiei**: Grrr. _-Takes out Katana and threatens to kill Meilin-_

**Meilin**: Gah! _-Hides-_

**Hiei**: That's what I thought.

_-Schweppes blocks the door next.-_

**Schweppes**: If you kill me, you're all dead!

**Bakura**: Why's that?

**Schweppes**: Because you're all in my mind, my world, so if I die, you'd die along with me.

_-Hiei backs down, knowing he's been beaten.-_

**Tsukasa**: Meilin, I thought you told me that I'd find Aura here.

**Meilin**: About that... he he.

**Malik**: Hmmm, this is interesting, I think I'll stay.

**Bakura**: If he's staying, I'm staying.

**Schweppes**: You weren't going to leave anyway.

**Bakura**: So?

**Schweppes**: _-sweatdrop-_

**Jack**: There's too many people here!

**Schweppes**: Amen to that. (I am in no way religious)

**Riku**: Why me.

**Tsukasa**: At least you weren't tricked.

**Meilin**: I'm sorry!

**Tsukasa**: Humph.

_-Jack is seen hiding in a corner-_

**Schweppes**: Jack, get out of there!

**Jack**: Why?

**Schweppes**: Because, maybe if you talk to them, they'd ignore me!

REVIEW!


	7. Riku's confession

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade. They end up in Halloween Town. Jack goes missing, kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel. Sally ends up in pieces. They try to find where New York is.

**Schweppes**: Now I have many people to say the disclaimer. Ok, Malik, say the disclaimer!

**Malik**: Ack! Fine I will.

**Disclaimer**: Schweppes own nothing.

**Schweppes**: I own more then that, I own posters and other merchandise and the dvd... _-trails off-_

**Malik**: You just said half of the disclaimer right there.

**Jack**: Ha ha!

**Schweppes**: Grrr

**Notes**: starts with Riku's POV, _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', #Sora's thoughts#, (A/N)//Riku talking to author, \\author talking to Riku\\

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

_Last time: Under Sora's POV #Wow, Riku really likes me. I didn't think it would turn out that way.#_

"I like you too Riku."

**Toxicity**

Chapter Seven: Riku's confession

With that said I grab him in my arms and kiss him. He pushes me on the bed and we start to make out.

There's a bang on the door.

"What are you guys doing in there?" 'FUCK!' "You've been in there for a long time!" the Mayor was getting worried, I'm pretty sure he had his frown/sad face on.

"We found them, we'll be right back out." Sora sounded disappointed.

"I love you Sora."

(**Tsukasa**: Let me get this straight, I was dragged out of my game, just to come here and watch some gay guys make out!

**Meilin**: You want to make out?

**Tsukasa**: NO! Can I leave?

**Meilin**: NO! YOU'RE MINE!

**Hiei**: Can I at least leave, or get Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) over here for company?

**Meilin**: You can't leave, but Kurama would be fine.

_-Hiei calls Kurama on the phone, while Tsukasa's trying to hide from Schweppes.-_

**Jack**: Ah, what a lovely world this is.

**Malik**: What world is this anyway?

**Jack**: That empty space in the back of the authors mind.

**Malik**: We can all fit?

**Jack**: She is really brain dead.

**Schweppes**: Hey, I heard that!

**Jack**: Meep!

_-Schweppes lunges at Jack and starts to attack like a rabid animal. Riku is in a corner unconscious from the previous fight with Jack. Meilin notices.-_

**Meilin**: Hey, you knocked Riku unconscious!

_-Meilin now joins the fight, Tsukasa tries to use this time to get out, Bakura blocks the door.-_

**Bakura**: I want you to stay too.

**Tsukasa**: I'll never get out of here _-sigh-_)

The Mayor took the maps from off his dresser and started to look at them, when he finally found the one that had New York, 'Which took forever to find', he dragged us out and forced us to leave the house.

Kairi seemed to notice we were acting strange.

(**Riku**: How about looking strange! Am I a girl in the fic now?

**Schweppes**: NO, this is... a different world, pretend there's two you's.

**Riku**: Creepy

**Schweppes**: Well, there's two me's too. And two of everyone else, but we haven't gotten to them yet.

**Bakura**: Can we do ours next?

**Malik**: and that Tsukasa person can come in our world. _-wink-_

**Schweppes**: You guys have officially freaked him out... and no!

**Tsukasa**: They're not the only one's!

_-Tsukasa runs and hides in a corner of the room... if there is a corner.-_

**Bakura**: Can you make him come to our world?

**Schweppes**: NO, let the authoress have her power! Now go on with the fic already!)

"Riku, Sora, you sure seem happy." Kairi noticed.

"Yes... um... you see, we're both gay and like each other. So we kinda just made out, and we're happy." Sora told her. 'He didn't bother leaving anything out.'

Kairi looked like she was about to faint. "YOU'RE GAY! AND MADE OUT! THAT SHOULD BE ME!"

"Almost."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"No." Sora said. 'He can do the talking. I don't feel like getting yelled at now.'

"IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T TALK TO EACH OTHER FOR ALL THOSE YEARS? AND NEITHER ONE OF YOU LIKED ME!"

"Ummmm... no?"

"GRRR!" Kairi attacked Sora. 'Guess not talking works.'

'So now what? Jack's kidnapped, Sally's in a million pieces, Zero's chasing the ghost cat, ghost cat's scared, Kairi and Sora are fighting, Mayor's examining the map, Schweppes and Meilin are playing a board game they found from god knows where. That leaves me all alone with nothing to do.'

(**Malik**: There's a knock on the door we must interrupt.

**Jack**: I'LL GET IT!

**Bakura**: No, I will!

**Riku**: I want to get it!

**Malik**: Can't I get it?

**Jack, Bakura, Riku**: NO! You interrupted!

**Malik**: Fine.

_-Tsukasa walked up to the door and opened it-_

**MJBR**: NOOOOO!

**Hiei**: You people are all idiots

_-At the door is Zel and Xellos from Slayers, and Kurama (do I have to say this again?).-_

**Schweppes**: Where are all you people coming from?

**Hiei**: Kurama!

_-Hiei and Kurama run up to each other and hug-_

**Schweppes**: Awww.

**Riku**: I wonder why there aren't any girls

**Schweppes**: That's a good question. It'd be more interesting with girls... he he.

**Meilin**: This is really disturbing.

**Schweppes**: Support the rainbow! Just because _you're_ straight, so now you don't have to be in my fic. Mickey! (This doesn't mean I don't like anime guys)

_-Mickey turns Meilin into a frog (kinda like from DBZ)-_

**Meilin**: I look like that chick frog that went after Captain Ginyu in the Freeza saga.

**Schweppes**: You have no clue what you're talking about.

**Hiei**: I know I don't

**Zel**: Ummm... can I leave?

**Schweppes**: Fine.

_-Zel is about to leave, when we realize that the inside of the door doesn't have a handle. Zel just realizes that the doorknob is in his hand.-_

**Zel**: fuck.

**Meilin**: Ribit ribit! (in frog, ha ha!)

**Schweppes**: did you loosen the handle?

**Meilin**: Ummm... no?)

/The mob is having a party. While we're still in Halloween Town if you forgot by now/

/Since you probably forgot this too, I have the Ultima Blade, Sora has the Kingdom Key, Kairi has the Fairy Harp, Schweppes has the Pumpkinhead, Meilin has the Oathkeeper, and Jack has Oblivion./

/There. Now that I reminded you we must get on with the fic and make them stop interrupting... that means we have to interrupt on them/

\\You wouldn't!\\

/You better believe it/

\\Fine, say what you want, say goodbye to Sora.\\

/Hey, what's that supposed to mean/

A telephone poll falls down near Sora, it's about to hit his head when he gets an idea. The light bulb stops the telephone poll and Sora is safe.

'That's one strong light bulb.'

(**Schweppes**: Hey, that's not supposed to happen? Why does everything go wrong

**Jack**: HA HA!

**Riku**: Grrrrr

_-Riku bitch slaps Schweppes (remember, he's still a girl)-_

**Riku**: That's for almost hurting Sora!

**Schweppes**: Oww, that hurt.)

/You deserved it/

**Schweppes**: Well, now that this whole chapter is pretty much nothing but notes... maybe the next chapter will be better.

**Xellos**: Why have I been dragged down here?

**Meilin**: Don't you guys read the other chapters? You all repeat that same question when you all come!

**Xellos**: Well, how am I supposed to know what to ask here? I just got here!

**Meilin**: Maybe you'd get a better idea if you read the other chapters first.

**Xellos**: Don't blame me, Zelgadis dragged me here, so he wouldn't be alone.

**Kurama**: Hiei, why don't you tell me why I'm here.

**Hiei**: I'm not so sure myself.

**Bakura**: Muhahaha! I shall take over now!

**Schweppes**: You wouldn't dare. _-evil grin-_

_-Bakura, afraid of what Schweppes can do to him, backs away.-_

**Malik**: Bakura, you're such a prik.

**Bakura**: You're calling me a prik now? _-Stares deep into Malik's eyes-_

**Malik**: You know I can't resist it when you're angry. _-Takes Bakura into a closet-_

**Schweppes**: Did I just see what I thought I saw?

**Meilin**: Yep.

**Jack**: Is it safe to come out yet? _-Hiding in the corning again.-_

**Zel**: If you ask me no.

**Tsukasa**: I agree with Zel.

**Kurama**: At least it's been nice to meet you all.

**Hiei**: You sound as if you're about to leave.

**Kurama**: I'm afraid I can't get out. There's no doorknob.

**Tsukasa**: I wish I had my guardian.

This chapter is only 2 pages on Microsoft Word without the author notes. With, it's 7... that's pathetic.


	8. The United States

The Summary is just the same summary as last chapter with stuff added, if you didn't realize that by now, for the few of you who bother to read summaries... if I were you, I wouldn't read it, it's just a waist of room.

**Summary**: Based off of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Riku and Sora were at Destiny Island when two girls fell from a waterfall and they ended up with keyblades. Jack appears in the Diablos gummi ship. He holds yet another keyblade. They end up in Halloween Town. Jack goes missing, kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel. Sally ends up in pieces. They try to find where New York is. Riku and Sora realize they like each other.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own any of the movies, shows, anime and so on. But we own Schweppes and Meilin.

**Notes**: _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', (A/N)

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

_Last time: "Yes... um... you see, we're both gay and like each other. So we kinda just made out, and we're happy." Sora told her. 'He didn't bother leaving anything out.'_

Kairi looked like she was about to faint. "YOU'RE GAY! AND MADE OUT!"

**Toxicity**

Chapter Eight: The United States

"Let's get going to this place!" The Mayor was pointing to a map that said "The United States." 'If you asked me it looks like one of those placemats they give little kids at restaurants.'

'So, off we go to this place called United States. The Mayor's looking at another map to find the US on some other map... a much bigger one. I'm gonna miss Halloween Town.'

We make it to this really big door, somewhat like the one in the secret cave. But this one's much bigger. The Mayor opens the door, looking in. 'It just looks like a big empty endless pit.' They Mayor jumps into the pit. I just shrug and do the same, everyone else follows.

Once we get there, we see a big statue; it's of a lady holding a torch. 'It's gigantic!'

"That's the Statue Of Liberty! We're in New York." Meilin was remembering everything again.

'For some reason, this place looks really familiar. The big buildings, but for some reason it doesn't look right, like something's missing.'

--Flashback--

We see Riku on a bridge, looking out at a huge city, there's two big buildings that really stand out, and the Statue of Liberty to the side.

--End Flashback--

I blink. 'Wow, that was weird. This looks like the same exact thing, but without the big buildings? Could something have happened to them while I was gone? Was I even gone, or did I just come here to visit one day and forgot.'

I look over at Sora and Kairi. 'They seem to have a puzzled look on their faces, like they remember it too. It could have been from a post card or something.' Now, just as quick as the flashback came I saw a white flag with a red dot in the middle.

"Maybe you guys could of came from Japan, that's where most of the people like you come from." Meilin suggested.

'What language is she speaking? I can't understand a word! I could only understand the word Japan, was that my home? It seems so familiar.'

"What is this Japan?" Kairi asked. 'At least she seemed to be speaking the same language.'

I had another flashback, this time it was with a whole bunch of people. 'I can pick out Sora and Kairi from them, and they seem to be much younger, at least 6 or 5, definitely not 17.'

'There's more people. One looks like she can be my mom, she's crying. I wonder why? And that other person looks like he could be my dad, he's crying too. Why are they all crying?'

"Kairi, I just had a vision that I saw you and Sora, we were about six. You guys were probably five. And I saw my mom and dad, they were crying!"

"Wow, I had the same kind of dream, we were walking down the street, when we were picked up bye some sort of wind. (Wizard of OZ going on in here) Then we were blown to the Destiny Island, then my next vision was of my mom and dad crying too, I think it's because we left them."

"I had the same kind of dream, it was freaky." Sora was remembering, we all were.

I was looking at Schweppes, Meilin and The Mayor. 'The Mayor looked different, he was the same chubby person, but he had hair and no frown face, his real face actually showed emotions. He was normal.'

"I recognize that language, it's Japanese! But I don't know it." Meilin said. 'I wish I could understand them.'

"I don't either." Schweppes sounded disappointed.

"What do we do?" The mayor asked. 'This is gonna drive me nuts! Even the Mayor's speaking gibberish.'

"Do you understand a word they're saying?" Kairi asked.

"Nope, how bout you Riku?" Sora responded.

"Nope, I wish I did."

"We all do."

'So, we have no clue what Schweppes, Meilin and Mayor are saying. They probably don't know what we're saying. Maybe this new world has different languages, and we used to live here, but we spoke a different language than them.'

'God, this is so confusing!'

(**Malik**: Yes it is, another person just came in!

**Schweppes**: Didn't I tell you not to interrupt, because the notes were longer then the fic!

**Malik**: Well, sorry! (sarcastically)

**Leon**: Where's Cloud? He told me to come here!

**Zel**: I'm still confused.

**Riku**: Cloud's not here yet I guess.

**Bakura**: Who invited Cloud?

**Zel**: Will someone tell me what's going on!

**Tsukasa**: Who cares.

**Hiei**: I know I don't, I'm just happy that my Kurama's here.

**Kurama**: And I'm happy to be here.

**Jack**: You people make me sick.

**Zel**: I'm feeling ignored.

**Meilin**: Oh, Zel, were _-ribit-_ you talking?

**Zel**: Grrr.

_-You can hear the doorbell ring. Jack opens the door-_

**Sally**: Hi... guys? Who are you people!

**Jack**: Hi Sally!

**Schweppes**: JACK! DIDN'T YOU ALREADY INVITE SOMEONE!

**Jack**: Yeah, Riku, so?

**Schweppes**: IT'S CAUSING MORE PEOPLE TO COME!

**Riku**: At least I didn't invite Sora.

**Sora**: Don't be so sure about that.

**Riku**: SORA! But I didn't invite you.

**Sora**: I know, Leon did.

**Meilin**: At least we will run out of people soon.

**Bakura**: This is really hard to keep track of.

**Xellos**: You could say that again.

**Mickey**: Yep.

**Meilin**: Wait, why's Mickey still here?

**Schweppes**: EVERYONE OUT!

_-Meilin's hopping around frantically.-_

**Schweppes**: Except Jack, Tsukasa, Hiei, Zel, Xellos, Cloud when he comes.

_-Knocking comes from the door. Zim steps in.-_

**Zim**: Muhahaha! I will take over your planet!

**Schweppes**: And Zim!

**Meilin**: Hey, I like all of them, _-ribit-_ why do they have to leave?

**Schweppes**: BECAUSE I HAVE A HEADACHE!

**Meilin**: Oh. _-whispering to everyone else-_ I'll call you when it's safe to come back.

**Bakura, Malik, Sally, Kurama, Leon, Mickey**: Fine.

**Sally**: Can a frog call?

_-BMSKL and M leave... almost.-_

**Meilin**: Ahhh, I'm gonna miss them.

**Zim**: Why's everyone leaving? Do they dare question the power of Zim?

**Malik**: Ummm. We can't leave, remember how Zel tore off the handle?

_-Schweppes grabs the handle from off the ground and puts it back in the door. She turn the knob and opens the door.-_

**Schweppes**: OUT!

_-BMSKLM leave, for real. Zim runs after them.-_

**Zim**: MUST DESTROY!

**Zel**: Can we leave now?

**Meilin**: NO!

**Schweppes**: The notes are still a page longer then the fic, SO STOP TALKING!)

'So we have no clue what the heck Schweppes, Meilin, and Mayor are saying. And I'm pretty sure they don't know what we're saying.'

We're walking around the big city, when Schweppes wants to show us something. 'There is a sight about these big buildings that I saw in my vision, the missing ones. Apparently they were crashed into, some weird guy from Afghanistan. This is all too real.'

We finally get to Schweppes' house by subway. 'It's kinda crappy.' (Grrr!)

"I FOUND IT!" Schweppes was yelling.

"Found what?" Meilin was asking.

"My translator, the Sakumia 2003! Kinda like what people put on dogs, you put it on your neck and it does the rest, I'll switch it to Japanese."

I understood one word, but I didn't know what it meant. 'What could Sakumia mean?'

Here's a good ending.

**Jack**: I want Sally to come back!

**Schweppes**: NO MORE TALKING, YOU TOOK UP YOUR TALKING TIME!

**Tsukasa, Jack, Hiei, Xellos and Zel**: meep.

_-Someone knocks hard on the door-_

**Hiei**: That's a loud knock.

**Zel**: Hmmm. I wonder who it is.

_-In walks Cloud.-_

**Schweppes**: YAY! HE'S FINALLY HERE!

**Xellos**: I think Schweppes has her favorites

**Meilin**: Well so does Meilin _-wink-_

**Xellos**: meep.


	9. That time of the month

No more summaries!

**Schweppes**: Woo hoo! Next chapter's up.

**Meilin**: How come I'm still a frog?

**Schweppes**: Fine then... Mickey! Get back here!

_-Mickey appears (as usual) and turns Meilin back into a human.-_

**Meilin**: YAY!

**Schweppes**: Cloud, say the disclaimer!

**Cloud**: But I don't know it.

**Schweppes**: Oh yea. _-hands Cloud a piece of paper-_

**Cloud**: Okay... Schweppes doesn't own much, just the name of the translator thingers and George, Dr. Finkelstein's first name. OWNS NOTHING! MUHAHAHA!

**Meilin**: Okay, now you're freaking me out. And I own the lemons! _-sticks tongue out-_

**Schweppes**: No you don't, there _are_ no lemons!

**Meilin**: I still own them!

**Schweppes**: _-In deep evil voice with red eyes-_ I own this fic! Do not question my wrath!

**Jack**: You don't own us! HA IN YOUR FACE!

**Schweppes**: How many times do we have to tell you... yet!

**Zel**: Hmmm... Do you have any coffee, Schweppes?

**Schweppes**: Yes, I'm drinking some right now.

**Xellos**: This is really weird.

**Tsukasa**: I agree, and confusing.

**Schweppes**: While I'm fighting with Jack, on with the fic!

**Notes**: _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', (A/N)//Riku talking to author/

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

_Last time: "My translator, the Sakumia 2003! Kinda like what people put on dogs, you put it on your neck and it does the rest, I'll switch it to Japanese."_

I understood one word, but I didn't know what it meant. 'What could Sakumia mean?'

**Toxicity**

Chapter 9: That time of the month

'Now we're in Schweppes' apartment. Nothing much happened. They can understand us now, but we can't understand them.'

Just then Meilin pulls out a voice translator.

"Hi, can u hear me now!" She yelled. 'God, she sounds like one of those Verison commercials (Don't own either). Wait, I understood her!'

"Hi, CAN U HEAR ME NOW!"

"YES!" Sora screamed.

"Oww Sora, that hurt my ears." Kairi was complaining.

"Too bad, I hate those commercials."

"Good, and I don't sound like a Verison commercial!" Meilin said.

"Hey, how come we can understand you now... and you can understand us?" I wondered.

"Duh, technology. You know... microwaves, computers, Internet, vide-"

"I KNOW ALL THAT!"

"You don't have to yell! Now, This thing translates English to Japanese and other languages, and this other thing translates Japanese to English so I can understand you."

"What are they called?" Sora was curious.

"The Sakumia 2003, hearing. And the Kayama 2004."

"Sounds Japanese."

"No shit Sherlock." Schweppes said.

"We should get going now." The Mayor stated.

"What did he say?" Kairi asked.

"That you smell, and we should get going." Meilin said.

"Oh, HEY!"

Meilin burst out laughing.

(**Riku**: Hey, I'm back, we all are!

**Hiei**: It was so peaceful without you people.

**Cloud**: Yeah, it was quiet.

**Schweppes**: STOP THAT, THERE WILL BE NO NOTES THIS TIME AND YOU'RE MESSING UP THE FIC

**Meilin**: Yeah... what she said!

_-Jack rolls his eyes, that is, if there are any.-_)

"Okay, now that we can talk to each other, what do we do?" Sora asked.

"I know," I said, "we could..." and I winked.

Kairi blurted out, "No you couldn't! This is really disgusting. I hope you guys don't do it again."

"And why not?" Sora was curious.

"Because it's wrong, how can you like another guy!"

I was offended, "Easy, be around you too much! And just so you know, I happen to like girls. What so wrong about that?"

"GAH! I'm surrounded. But, we should all find a way to get along, I thought u loved me anyway."

"Yeah, used to, but then you hung around those princesses too much and turned into a preppy snob. I've always been gay, you just helped me find out." Sora nodded.

'I wonder what will happen to Jack, and why he was kidnapped anyway. Wait, how'd I get back into this? Oh well. Might as well think about it, that's why we're here. Lock, Shock and Barrel hate Jack, right? Maybe someone's controlling their minds to get Jack, because they hate him, or want to lure us to him.'

'Ansem went back to the good side, I think. So could it be him again? Wait, I already thought that one over. But why was everyone missing some body part? So, the Mayor was missing his spider-tie, Sally was missing her ring finger. And the cats were missing an ear and a toe. And Zero was missing his pumpkin nose.'

"What are you thinking about Riku?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, just trying to figure some stuff out. Like why everyone in Halloween Town was missing a body part, and why someone would kidnap Jack." I said it very dully, I was still thinking.

"Hmmm, I never noticed that. What were they missing?"

"Oh, those cats we saw, the glowing and the ghost ones?"

"Yeah." She was eager to find out.

"Well, they were missing a toe and an ear, and the Mayor was missing his spider tie, he still is. And last that I noticed that Sally was missing her ring finger. I hope that Dr. F realizes that once he gets there."

"Hmmm. I wonder why they're all missing something. I'll keep my eye out to see if anyone or thing's missing a body part, they easy to find?" Meilin asked

"HELL NO!" I snapped.

Schweppes was listening in, "Do you even know why they're all missing something?"

"Why should he? He's Riku." Sora said with distaste.

"Wait, why are y'all listening in on out conversation?" Meilin was getting mad.

'They shouldn't of eaves dropped! You never want to see a mad Meilin. I remember when I first met her in this state...'

--Flashback--

Meilin's sitting on the steps leading up to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory back in Halloween Town, she seems quite mad. Either that or just sitting there, thinking about something that's upsetting her. Well, she looks like she's about to cry, let's just put it that way. I walk up to Meilin.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like you're about to cry." Wrong words.

"NO, WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" '...Yikes.'

"What, is it that time of the month or something?" I wondered.

(**Gourry**: Hey that's my line!

**Schweppes**: OUT OUT OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! NO MORE!

**Xellos**: I think he read my journal.

**Zel**: You have a diary? _-he bursts out laughing-_

**Xellos**: No! It's my JOURNAL!

**Gourry**: Yeah, and why do you like Zel? It would be like kissing a rock.

**Zel**: WHAT! I'm 1/3 rock for your information. And I will never let down my love for coffee!

**Schweppes**: STOP TALKING AND GET ON WITH THE FIC!

**all Slayers people in room**: meep)

/Ok, I said your line, do you have a problem with that/

(**Gourry**: YEAH!

**Schweppes**: GET OUT!

**Gourry**: Fine.

_-He turns the doorknob, opens the door and the doorknob comes out as he walks away-_

**Gourry**: Ya know, you need to get this fixed.

**Schweppes**: JUST GET OUT!

**Gourry**: Grr _-He FINALLY leaves-_

**Zel**: Umm, this isn't the right time to say this, but he just left with the doorknob.

**Schweppes**: _-facefaults and runs after Gourry-_ GIVE ME THAT BACK!)

"NO, IT'S NOT THE TIME OF THE MONTH, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that I got bitch slapped and kicked where the sun don't shine.

--End Flashback--

As I suspected, Meilin kicked and punched Sora. 'Yikes.'

When Sora and Schweppes left, Meilin continued the conversation, "So, I wonder why they're all missing some body part. That's really weird."

"Yeah, it is." I said, "Who would want a whole bunch of fingers and toes?"

"The only person I can think of is Oggie Boogie, but he's dead."

As usual, the bad stuff won't give us a break and evil laughter is heard. Lightning is heard as a thunderstorm comes in.

"Who knew weather could change so fast. The sky was perfectly clear a second ago." Meilin was thinking out loud.

"Guess you haven't been living in a game you whole life."

"Nope, we're the ones playing the games, controlling your every move and killing you if we get bored." Schweppes butted in again.

I facefaulted. And then more evil laughter is heard it's in the direction of the where the World Trade Center's were. 'I heard there were gonna be bigger, better ones. Gonna win back their title of tallest buildings in the world.'

When we all get there, the evil laughter disappears. No one else seems to notice it, they're just walking by as usual like nothing happened. But, I didn't notice this yet. So off we went into the building.

There's a big door in the middle of the wreckage, like the one that brought us here in the first place, it's either gonna lead us back to Halloween Town or another world altogether.

As before, we walk into the door, there are red, blue and yellow flames swirling around the vortex. The Mayor jumps in first, as usual. 'He must be used to this from traveling to all the worlds when Halloween comes.' Everyone follows in toll.

On the other side of the portal is a blackened land of desolate destruction. It was as hot as the sun. Around us were bamboo forests and other weird plants. 'I don't think they even have a name.' One of them look like a giant Venus Fly Trap.

"Hmmm, I think that there would be civilization on the other end of the bamboo forests over there." Sora claimed.

"That seems like a bad idea," Meilin said, "what do we actually know about this place? It looks like hell and the leaves in there look really sharp, sharp enough to kill one of us."

"I agree." I said.

"Ooh! The Mayor's already dead, why don't we send HIM in?" Schweppes sounded excited.

**Schweppes**: That is all for now! Next, chapter 10! Who would've guessed that?

**Meilin**: Now, before everyone else talks, STOP READING!

**Bakura**: Why should they?

**Jack**: I've been here the longest, can I leave?

**Meilin**: No! You can't!

**Schweppes**: Might as well let him go. It'll lessen the amount of people here.

**Tsukasa**: I really need to get back to the world.

**Bakura**: You're all just complainers.

**Hiei**: And why do you want to stay?

**Bakura**: I find this entertaining.

**Sally**: Jack, what did you get me into?

**Jack**: I was feeling lonely.

**Kurama**: Hiei and I should also get back to our home, they need us there.

**Schweppes**: Fine! All leave why don't you!

_-Stamped occurs while 12 people run out the door.-_

**Bakura**: They'll be back.

**Malik**: And we'll be waiting for them.

**Schweppes**: Ahhhhg.


	10. Demons

**Schweppes**: Okay Bakura, since you decided not to leave, you have to say the disclaimer.

**Bakura**: Damn. Well, Schweppes and Meilin don't own much, but they own the fic and a lot of stuff. Most of it with no use then to look pretty.

**Schweppes**: Well, I guess it's better than Cloud's.

**Notes**: _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', (A/N)

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

_Last time: "Ooh! The Mayor's already dead, why don't we send HIM in?" Schweppes sounded excited._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Ten: Demons

The Mayor didn't like this idea, "HEY! That place looks even scarier then Halloween Town itself, I don't want to go in there!"

"Too bad, you're dead, it won't hurt. Us on the other hand could die and then this mission might fail and you'd never see Jack again." 'That's poking him where it hurts!'

The Mayor's frown face was on. He then walked into the bamboo forest, un-wanting to.

"While he's going around in there, why don't we wander around the forest, see if anything comes up." Meilin suggested.

We were wandering for about half and hour, about to turn around and go back to see if the Mayor's there when this creature jumps out at us. He's wearing some baggyish black pants and no shirt. There are bandages on his arm and a headband around his forehead. He has black spiky hair with white highlights. 'He must use a lot of hair jell.'

"What are you doing here? This isn't your world at all!" He was yelling.

"We're on a quest to find our friend, he's been kidnapped." Schweppes stated.

"Well, you're not welcome here!" He wasn't very nice.

"You see, we just have to find our friend. What would you do if your dearest friend disappeared?"

His thoughts traveled, "I guess you're right."

"By the way, what's your name?" wondered Sora.

"Hiei."

"He ain't that bad!" Schweppes said.

"Hey, by the way, can you find our other friend, he kind of got lost in the forest." Meilin remembered.

"Hn." Then Hiei went off into the bamboo forest.

"I wonder if he'll make it." Sora was thinking out loud.

"I hope so, he only lives here. I think." Schweppes stated.

"God, I barely even know how we got here, how am I supposed to know if he lives here or not?" Meilin questioned.

'Meilin's confused. I wonder what we're gonna do? She won't be much help if she doesn't even know how we got here anymore. Could her memory be slipping, could she be dragged into this place, to live here forever, to make her forget her past and only remember the present? LIKE KAIRI! She didn't know where she had come from or anything, maybe it's the same way with Meilin!'

"Umm, Meilin are you feeling okay?" Schweppes sounded worried.

"Huh? Oh, I was just... thinking. Spaced out for a bit. Schweppes, how'd I get here?"

"Remember, we jumped though that big door, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm not sure. Everything's so confusing all of a sudden."

'Yikes, I hope that this really isn't happening, could this weird land be in need of some sort of princess, and Meilin was destined to be here?'

(**Jack**: I've been dragged back here and, ya know, he thinks too much. This is gonna ruin the fic!

**Schweppes**: He's not supposed to figure this stuff out yet, that's not how it works in games! GRRR!

_-Bakura and Malik start laughing-_

**Jack**: Oh no, don't get mad, you get destructive when mad!

_-Schweppes runs off into another room and we here some glass breaking and the sounds of a heard of elephants storming about.-_

**Jack**: _-sweatdrop-_ I warned her, now she's gonna expect me to pay for that if I don't stop her!

_-BING, BANG, BOOM! Jack walks out dragging Schweppes along behind him.-_

**Jack**: I think we need an ambulance.)

The bamboo started rustling after about half an hour. Out popped Hiei, The Mayor and some other guy with red hair and emerald eyes and a pinkish looking suit.

"Hello, my name's Kurama. What about you?" This red head announced.

"Hi, I'm Sora, this is Riku, Meilin, Schweppes, Kairi and I see you've met The Mayor." Sora was pointing to everyone as he said his or her names.

"Why yes, I have. Was Hiei nice to you?"

"Define nice." Meilin calmly said.

"Ah, don't worry, he's just being his normal self. You'll get used to soon enough."

(**Meilin**: Guess what, Hiei can use hn as a noun, verb and adjective all in one grunt! _-sounding a little too perky-_

**Schweppes**: Now Meilin, what did I tell you about interrupting? _-evil glare-_

**Meilin**: Meep _-Meilin is seen sitting on the couch one second and in the blink of an eye seems to disappear and is then seen hiding underneath the couch.-_

**Schweppes**: Wow, you're fast.

**Meilin**: Wouldn't you be if you were just given a death threat?

**Schweppes**: Who said anything about a death threat? _-Halo appears about her head.-_

_-Jack laughs insanely-_

**Schweppes**: Grrr.)

"How come we always have to pair up with some lousy humans?" Hiei grunted.

"Because, they want to find their friend. What would you do if I went missing, Hiei?"

Hiei had a dazed look on his face, (must take note! This only happens once a millennium!) but that disappeared soon.

Kari was whispering to me, "Something tells me that they love each other!" I looked at her then noticed that she has little hearts in her eyes.

'If she thinks they're such a cute couple and they're gay, how come she doesn't like me and Sora! Hypocrite!'

(**Jack**: How is that being a hypocrite?

**Schweppes**: It isn't, but it's my favorite word!

**Jack**: How can hypocrite be a favorite word?

**Schweppes**: It just is! Do you want this to get physical!

**Jack**: Come on, I'm dead, let's take this outside!

**Schweppes**: _-shrugs-_ fine, but don't come crying to me when I beat your ass!

_-Schweppes and Jack walk outside, sounds like a cat fight. The camera zooms to where they are fighting and there are 2 cats, a ghost like one and a glowing one fighting.-_

**Jack**: HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME BACK HERE! _-Breaks the camera.-_

**Schweppes**: GAHH! MY CAMERA!

_-Now an actual fight scene commences-_)

Hiei and Kurama are talking about god knows what, me and Sora are flirting (hee hee), Kairi and The Mayor are looking over some more maps probably trying to find this world, and Schweppes and Meilin are just talking like Hiei and Kurama.

As in most occasions, whenever something's being boring something ends up happening. In this case some weird looking guy with 6 ears pops out from that bamboo forest which a lot of this story seems to revolve around.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked softly.

He didn't seem to hear her, so Sora yelled out, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

This stranger just glared at Kurama, looking like he wanted to eat him or something.

Kurama answered for him, "He is Yomi, one of the three Makai rulers. Back long ago, he used to be part of my beast friends. For some reason he ended up being blind and he blames this on me."

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Meilin broke the silence, "Let me get this straight, he was blinded, probably by one of your friends, but he blames this all on you?"

"That's right."

"And I'm gonna kick his ass!" Hiei seemed mad, but as Hiei was saying this Meilin was going through a transformation of some sort.

She transformed quietly, and when this was done, she looked like a human, but with 5 grayish colored fox tales, long sliver hair, little fox ears and a rose colored tunic.

"There's more!" Grunted Yomi.

"Huh? More what, it's just us and you've been ignoring us this whole time!" Meilin was confused.

"You don't know, do you?" Schweppes sounded a little freaked out.

"Don't know what!" She was getting a little aggravated, when Kairi put a mirror in front of Meilin.

"Hey, my hair's changed color and I look a little different, by the way, how'd I get this tall?" She was still confused.

"That's not all you should be worrying about, look behind you." Sora pointed out.

"What, all that's behind me is you guys!" she turned around and saw the five tales, "Oh my god, how'd they get there!"

Hiei answered for the shocked Kurama, "You're a youko! A fox demoness, we didn't think there were anymore left."

"I guess you're wrong then, because I'm standing right in front of you!" She seemed proud of this transformation.

"I should of known when I heard your name, but I thought you were dead." Kurama muttered.

"Huh, known what?" Meilin wondered.

"Back a long time ago, before him," Kurama pointed to Yomi, "you had lived here amongst us. You were the princess of the youko. I had once fallen in love with you, and you with me after knowing each other since birth. But one day you went missing all together and I was in a deep depression thinking you were dead. That's when I found Hiei and fell in love with him in turn."

"You loved someone before me? How come you never told me?" Hiei seemed mad but was curious to know.

"Yes, I thought she was dead, so I didn't think there was any point in telling you. But now I guess there was."

"So I'm a princess?" Meilin was amazed.

"Yes, and a beautiful one at that."

Hiei was now getting mad, he wanted Kurama all to himself and stole off alone into the forest.

"Is he going to be back again?" Schweppes wondered.

"Yes, he's just a little mad right now, better let him be."

"L.. look!" I was stuttering as well as pointing and staring at Schweppes. Schweppes on the other hand seemed to be transforming as well, probably from watching Meilin change or something along those lines.

**Meilin**: I wonder what Schweppes will turn into.

**Jack**: Do we really have to know? Can't we just end this fic?

**Schweppes**: YES AND NO!

**Meilin**: Well, if you don't review, then you won't find out what happens next.

**Bakura**: Clifhanger... how I hate them.

**Schweppes**: Where have you two been?

**Malik**: We won't tell! Ha ha.


	11. Alice meets Oz

**Schweppes**: New chapter! Yay! This fic is getting WAY too long, and we're only still in the beginning. Hope it doesn't end up being a 100 chapter fic that'd get annoying. But think of all the reviews!

**Jack**: What are you muttering about now?

**Schweppes**: Well, maybe if you listened the first time, you'd know.

**Bakura**: Stop bickering and go on with the fic before I kill you all.

**Meilin**: Meep. Well, guess I'll say the disclaimer then. We own everything! They may tell us over and over again that we don't own a thing at all, but they're wrong! All wrong! Muahahahaha.

**Malik**: Okkkaaayyy... now that Meilin's gone insane, let's just get this over with.

**Notes**: _-action-_, 'Riku's thoughts', (A/N)

**WARNING**: _Yaoi_

_Last time: "L.. look!" I was stuttering as well as pointing and staring at Schweppes. Schweppes on the other hand seemed to be transforming as well, probably from watching Meilin change or something along those lines._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Eleven: Alice meets Oz

When Schweppes was done transforming, she had a wolf-like tale and little ears.

"Schweppes, you look like a wolfish creature!" Sora said, stating the obvious.

"AHH! IT'S A WEREWOLF!" Kairi screamed. Everyone facefaulted.

"Huh?" She turned around and to her surprise, looked like a wolf.

"She isn't an ordinary wolf demoness, she's part fire too. A rare combination." Kurama stated.

'But what does this have to do with Meilin being some sort of princess? Oh! I get it now, she used to be a princess before and ended up in New York somehow. But how would she end up in New York and not remember anything about being here, it would be pretty hard to forget if you ask me. Schweppes must have been here too, she's a demon as well.'

"Kurama, what are you?" I wondered.

Kurama then began to transform, to show us instead of trying to tell us.

'He didn't have any trouble at all, and it went more smoothly then Schweppes or Meilin's transformations. He's probably been doing it longer and obviously more often. Could there be a certain time of day that they transform, kind of like werewolves? No, I'm not going into that, I'd be really embarrassed if I were wrong, but then again, I know nothing about it, so they wouldn't be mad. Better not ask though, to be safe.'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Kurama, he had really long sliver hair, little fox ears, 4 silver-gray tales, a white tunic, and yellow harsh eyes. 'His eyes have changed, a lot unlike his normal eyes.'

Meilin then appeared to be having a huge headache. She was crumpled up on the ground in a fetal position.

"Are you okay, Meilin?" Kurama wondered.

"Kurama, is that really you? Oh, Kurama! You look older. I've missed you so much!" Meilin didn't sound herself. She was acting really different.

"Is this the Meilin I know, the princess?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? And how'd we get all the way over here, last I knew I was standing by that big cliff near town. When some rocks began to fall, I called out your name and the next thing I know I'm here. And who are these people?"

"You don't remember me, Schweppes, your best friend?" Schweppes was sounding worried.

'Meilin doesn't even remember her whole time in New York, or even us! It must have been years that she's been away, and she's acting like no time went by at all. That rock must of hit her on the head and she got amnesia.'

"No, who are you? You look like some sort of wolf demon, and fire too? Isn't that forbidden?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Kurama was remembering.

"So I'm forbidden? Is that probably why I don't remember anything?" Schweppes was curious.

"That and maybe you don't come from here, you could be from some other world altogether. Or at least from the past where we roamed free in Japan." Meilin stated.

"You seem to know so much, but what year do you think it is?" I asked.

"It's 1990, why wouldn't it be?"

"You're wrong. It's 2004. You must have forgotten everything that happened back then, you had amnesia and slipped into another world. We think the same type of thing happened to Schweppes, but she doesn't know it yet." Sora said.

"Wait, you never told me you thought that the same type of thing happened to me. Now I'm confused!" Schweppes blurted out.

"2004? I missed 14 years? When did that happen? Oh, now I'm so confused." Meilin fell over into another headache, maybe this time her memory's going to come back from being in New York.

When Meilin came up from her second headache, she didn't seem to have changed. "Hello Schweppes, I see you've met Kurama, but how?"

"So, does this mean that you remember New York and this weird world?" Schweppes asked.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" she chuckled, "By the way, why do you look like a wolf?"

"I turns out that I'm some sort of wolf demon. How come you never told me you were a fox demon thing?"

"I don't know, I guess I forgot about it until now."

"Now that we got this settled out, how about we find that spiky haired guy." The Mayor suggested.

"You haven't talked since I first met you." Kurama noticed.

"Well, I guess I've been too shocked. But we really should find him." The Mayor was worried.

"All right then." And Kurama went off to find Hiei, everyone in toll.

'I wonder why the Mayor wants to find Hiei so badly. Maybe he felt bad for him or something, or just wants to get out of here and find Jack. We still need to find out who is behind that whole thing, we're never going to find out if stuff like this keeps popping up everywhere.'

Kurama led us around the bamboo forest to a town. We walked into one of the buildings and Kurama gathered some supplies, probably expecting to go on a big journey, knowing where to find Hiei.

'I really hope he knows where he's going. Hiei and Kurama seemed to have a great bond, so he'd know where Hiei went, I hope. If they didn't then, they wouldn't have been so close. Yes, that's gotta be it!'

"Where are we going?" Kairi wondered.

"You'll see, it's pretty far away." Kurama answered.

"Where are we anyway?" Sora asked.

"We are in a land called Makai." Kurama said, without even bothering to look up.

"WHAT!" Sora, Kairi and I sweatdropped, the Mayor and Schweppes looked at us weird.

"What's so weird about that?" Meilin wondered.

"In Japanese it means Hell." Kairi said.

Schweppes's eyes started to twinkle with joy, "Wow! We're really here?" She had that weird anime look when they're in complete joy. The Mayor was speechless.

"I really don't know what to say. I mean, going from Halloween Town to that New York place, and now here, I wouldn't be surprised if elephants started to fly." Mayor said.

"Mayor, elephants do fly. There's a movie on it called Dumbo the flying elephant." Schweppes said.

"See, and I'm not surprised at all." As there's a sweatdrop behind his head...

(**Jack**: LIAR! HE'S SURPRISED!

**Schweppes**: I think we found that out.

**Jack**: Just stating the obvious.

**Schweppes**: Now stop doing it and get on with the fic!

**Jack**: Fine _-shuffles into another room-_ Ya know, your head's really empty. Don't you have some sort of test next week?

**Schweppes**: That's why you're staying here, to give me the answers! Muhahaha!

**Jack**: If she's going to use me like that, then I'm gonna be here for a while _-sweatdrop-_

**Meilin**: Even longer since I'm gonna use you too... just in my head.

**Jack**: Holy crap.

**Meilin**: On second thought, I'll use Riku instead. Rikuuuuuu! Come heeereee!

**Riku**: Hell no! I'm not going near you! Last time I did you tried to kidnap me all for yourself!

**Meilin**: So, what's wrong with that?

**Schweppes**: You WHAT?

**Meilin**: Meep. _-runs to Riku-_ Save me!

**Riku**: She's never gonna leave me alone.

**Jack**: I know how you feel.

**Cloud**: How come I'm still here, can I leave yet?

**Schweppes**: Wait, why are you here?

**Cloud**: Meilin forced us all to come back against our will.

**Schweppes**: Gahhh!

**Meilin**: ... oops. _-hides-_)

We finally leave Kurama's house after a while of getting some stuff.

"Kurama, I know I asked this already, but where are we going?" Kairi asked again.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there."

I overheard Meilin and Schweppes whispering, "For some reason I think I've seen Kurama and Hiei before, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean, Schweppes, but I've known them before. Why would you feel like you know them?" Meilin responded.

"I guess we'll have to find out later." Schweppes left it at that.

'How could Schweppes of known them before, we already found out that she wasn't from here, she's from some other world inhabited by demons. This is all too confusing.'

As we continued our hike, we came to a big forest. 'I hope this isn't going to be like Wizard of Oz. Lions and tigers an bears, oh my!' I was laughing out loud without realizing it, and everyone looked at me weird. Not a word was spoken, no silence was broken.

(**Jack**: What was the point in rhyming?

**Schweppes**: We're taking poetry in English and I got it on the brain. Speaking of brains, I'm eating a brain lollypop, it tastes really good.

**Cloud**: A BRAIN LOLLYPOP? What will they think of next?

**Meilin**: A way to make bishies to come to life! Muhahaha!

**Cloud**: Yet again, I will never get out of here alive.)

In this forest, it looked mostly like a normal spooky forest. The only leaves are on the ground, a really thick fog coats the area, so cold you can see your breath and all the trees seem to be black and there is no sky in sight.

Schweppes's and Mayor's eyes lit up, whilst Sora, Kairi and me really didn't want to go, but Kurama kept on moving, so we followed.

In the forest we met up with lions with umbrella heads, tigers that disappeared with only a smile to be seen, and bears made up of dustpans. Following us the whole way was a little brown dog (think of Toto from Wizard of Oz) with a broom as a tail. He was sweeping away the yellow, brick-type path we were following.

We got the first fork in the road and there was a tiger with a strange voice saying, "Pick the right path to find your way, The paths may change no one can say. Choose the right path, or feel our wrath, but get free of us you may." (Like my poem? I don't.)

"I know my way, it's nothing to be afraid of." Kurama sounded serious.

"You're way? But don't you mean the queen's way?" The cat asked.

Everyone ignored the cat this time, and went on to our destination that I have yet to discover.

We had gotten to a dead end, when Kurama clicked his shoes together. Then a flash of light and we were at a hill.

After a while of hiking we finally made it. I lost track of time and yet, no one seemed to want to talk until we met that crazy cat/voice thing.

"Hiei, we found you. Are you ready to come out yet?" Kurama asked up into a tree.

"Why would Hiei be in a tree?" Mayor asked suspiciously.

"And what was with that insane world? I could have sworn I saw the Cheshire Cat!"

"He has a weird habit of climbing trees, you'll learn to get used to it."

"Just like his attitude problem?" Sora joked.

Hiei jumped down from the tree, "Yes, I've been ready. I was just waiting for you to come here. What took you so long?"

"I didn't want to go as fast with the new guests, they are a little slower than me."

"Hey, who you calling slow?" Sora asked, I rolled my eyes at him and winked.

There was someone else hiding in the trees with Hiei. He came out into the clearing. He was wearing green clothes and had black hair, even though it looked blueish.

"Hi, my name's Yuske. Want to introduce me to your new friends, Kurama?"

"Sure, this is The Mayor, this is Schweppes, Meilin, Riku, Sora, and Kairi." Kurama was pointing to all of us as he said our names.

"I KNOW YOU! You're from that show-" Schweppes was cut short when Meilin kicked her in the shin before she finished the word, "OW! I mean a dream I had! Yeah, he he... dream."

'A show? Could people from New York of found out about them and wrote some show on it, turning their lives into entertainment? Could they have done that to us too? Meilin said she had a dream about us before, maybe she told someone and they turned us into some sort of show or game back in that New York place.'

Schweppes was whispering to Meilin again, I only caught a couple words, "Told ya so!", "Shhh, they're not supposed to know that." and, "What do you mean?" But besides that I couldn't understand anything else. 

'So who is this Yuske person anyway? He just appeared out of nowhere, wait there's another person appearing from the forest now!'

This person was a girl. She had blue hair, pink eyes and was floating on an oar.

"Yusuke, wait up next time!" The girl yelled at him.

"Sorry Botan." Yusuke apologized.

"Now what?" Hiei wondered.

"Didn't we promise these people we'd help them find their friend?" Kurama asked.

"Their friend's missing? I'll help, it's really boring sitting around here all day anyway!" Yuske said.

"Why don't you tell us the story? I don't recall hearing it." Kurama asked us.

"Sure, I'll tell it." I said, "Okay, it all started when Kairi, Sora and I were playing around. That was when Meilin and Schweppes must have fallen out of a portal and down the waterfall..." The story went on and on, and it doesn't need to be told, since you people know it already.

About an hour later, Hiei had gone back into the forest while Yuske, Botan and Kurama were hanging on to our every word.

"So you went on that long journey, just to look for a dead guy who can probably get out of there anyway?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you guys can join us." Sora suggested.

I'm getting bored of writing, and I don't want the YYH to end here, so it won't, I will add more later.

**Cloud**: I want to get out of here!

**Schweppes**: Too bad, once in an author's mind, always in an author's mind.

**Meilin**: _-glomping Riku-_ YEP!

**Riku**: Get off of me! Cloud, this is your entire fault! Is this why you asked me to come here?

**Cloud**: Uhhh... yeah. I couldn't stand them and I think Jack ran away.

_-A slight murmur is heard from a closet-_

**Schweppes**: Hmmm... I'll go see what that is. _-Opens the closet, and in there is Sora-_ What are you doing here, Sora?

**Riku**: SORA, SAVE ME!

**Sora**: Riku! _-Tears are streaming down his face as he runs to save his boyfriend-_

**Meilin**: _-Little heart eyes-_ Awww!

_-Riku somehow manages to get free of Meilin's death grip and Sora hugs him.-_

**Sora**: I missed you!

**Riku**: And I missed you too!

**Schweppes**: Give me a break, you've been in the closet, god knows what you were doing in there.

**Sora**: _-sweatdrop-_ Hee hee.

**Jack**: _-peeking out from another room-_ Is it safe yet?

**Cloud**: NO, GET BACK THERE!

**Schweppes**: Jack's back!

**Cloud**: Too late _-sweatdrop-_

**Meilin**: Hmmm... Need more bishies. _-Calls up a whole bunch of people and invites them over-_

_-Knock, knock!-_

**Meilin**: That was quick. _-Opens the door-_

**Tsukasa**: Did someone call? Uh oh, not this place again!

**Schweppes**: Oooh! Yay!

**Kouga**: Someone invited me here, where is this place anyway?

**Jack**: You don't want to know

**Schweppes**: KOUGA! _-Bows in front of Kouga, kissing his feet-_

**Meilin**: That is sad

**Tsukasa**: Hmmm... how come no one ever does that to me?

**Kouga**: This is scary. Wait, do I know you?

**Schweppes**: I don't know, do you?

**Kouga**: I think I do!

**Meilin**: NO MORE KNOWING PEOPLE!

**Schweppes and Kouga**: _-stare-_

**Cloud**: Meilin's got power

**Meilin**: Yes, and I'll make all of you stay here, forever! Muhaha... _-cough cough-_

**Tsukasa**: Looks like someone needs to work on their evil laugh

**Jack**: Yep.

**Cloud**: Wait, what happened to Riku and Sora?

**Meilin**: I don't want to know.

**Schweppes**: _-taunting-_ You know you want to!

**Meilin**: No I don't!

**Kouga**: Who are they?

**Jack**: Just some gay people, probably making out.

**Kouga**: Ummm... too much information there.

**Schweppes**: This has been going on too long, let's end the fic already!

**Meilin**: Aww, why, this is fun, like a little party!

**Cloud**: _-whispering to everyone in the room except for Schweppes and Meilin-_ If we end this soon, I bet I can help us find a way out of here.

**Schweppes**: On second thought... who cares. Kouga stays though, and if he doesn't I will hunt him down and skin him!

**Meilin**: Why would you want his skin?

**Schweppes**: Ummm... I could use it as a memory _-dreamy look on her face-_

**Kouga**: You really scare me _-edges towards the door-_

**Cloud**: Wait, take me with you! _-opens the door and runs out.-_

_-Meilin then gets to the door before Kouga can get out, at least one of them will stay.-_

**Meilin**: Cloud'll be back. They always come back.


	12. The Desert

Alright, new chapter. The long waited for, Chapter 12

**DBZ voice guy**: We left off last time when our fellow travelers met up with Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Botan in Makai. Schweppes and Meilin are demons and Yusuke thinks he can help us. Find out what happens now, on Toxicity!

**Schweppes**: Who's going to say the disclaimer now that Cloud ran away?

**Jack**: I vote Riku!

**Schweppes**: Works for me. _-Hands Riku a piece of paper-_

**Riku**: I got a better idea _-hands the paper to Jack-_

**Jack**: No! _-rips up the piece of paper-_ There, now we won't know what to say.

**Schweppes**: Does this mean that I have to do it?

**Sora, Riku, Jack, Tsukasa and Kouga**: YES!

**Schweppes**: Forget that, I'll make Meilin read it!

**Meilin**: Fine! I'll read the fucken thing! Let's just get this over with! _-gets another disclaimer script. Clears throat-_ Disclaimer, Schweppes _AND MEILIN_ don't own anything except for this really really messed up fic, that means none of the movies, shows or games. MGM owns Wizard of OZ, Disney owns most of them, and I forgot who owns most of the anime, and there's a Takahashi in every show. Some of the anime shows are by FunImantion (The mother fucken plot wreckers!) We own ourselves (I hope), that includes the wolf/fire demon crossover. But... Schweppes _AND MEILIN_ don't own the house they live in, their rooms, or much of anything. Forget that... that's just Schweppes there.

**Schweppes**: Hey!

**Meilin**: Who writes this garbage anyway?

**Schweppes**: WE DO!

**Meilin**: Oh yeah.

**Tsukasa**: Yeah you should write about leaving!

**Schweppes and Meilin**: NO!

**Tsukasa**: _-grumbles-_ Priks.

**Warnings**: OOCnes, Yaoi, extreme weirdness

**Notes**: (A/N), 'Riku's thoughts', _-actions-_, #Sora's thoughts#

_Last time: "So you went on that long journey, just to look for a dead guy who can probably get out of there anyway?" Botan asked._

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you guys can join us." Sora suggested.

**Setting**: YYH music in the background, a forest covered in a thick fog behind them, an apple orchard in front of them (from where Hiei, Yusuke and Botan appeared). By now, Kurama's back to the red head.

**Toxicity**

Chapter Twelve: The Desert

"Sure, we'll join you, what do we have to do?" Yusuke asked.

"Lead us somewhere that might help us get out of here or find out what happened to Jack." Sora suggested.

"We should rest, I'm really tired from that hike." Said the brunette.

"Might as well, we don't have much to do anyway." Hiei grunted.

About half an hour later, an owl swooped down and dropped a note on Kurama's lap. Kurama sat there and read it a while before speaking.

"It's from one of my friends. She said that the rest of the youko are in trouble and they need my help. Meilin, why don't you come, I'm sure you could help them as well." The red head seemed worried.

"I'm sure we all could help, Kurama." Sora stated.

"Why not, I'm sure you could." Kurama responded.

"Then let's get going!" Schweppes was swinging her Keyblade around and it almost hit my head.

"Hey, will you watch that thing?" 'She's going to poke my eye out!'

"Well, sorry, we just haven't been able to use them YET!"

"We will soon, don't worry. We're going to go help the youko, maybe we have to defeat something on the way there." Sora was trying to make us feel better.

"Good point." And that's all the brunette said.

"Then let's get going!" Meilin was getting mad.

"Fine, you don't have to yell." I pointed out.

(**Schweppes**: _-sniff-_ Everyone left me!

**Tsukasa**: Not really, I'm forced to stay here.

**Schweppes**: Leave then! I'm not going to stop you anymore.

**Tsukasa**: _-eyes light up-_ REALLY!

**Schweppes**: Why not?

**Tsukasa**: YIPEE! _-runs out the door at full speed-_

**Meilin**: _-staring at the door-_ that was quick.

**Schweppes**: Sanosuke should come!

**Meilin**: You're obsessed.

**Schweppes**: So? You like a 10 year old! (Yahiko) _-sticks out her tongue-_

**Meilin**: And you're acting like one!

**Schweppes**: What else is new?

_-A flash of light is seen in the distance-_

**Sanosuke**: How'd I get here?

**Schweppes**: SANO!

**Sanosuke**: Wait, how do you know who I am?

**Schweppes**: Ummm... that's not important! _-glomps Sanosuke-_ (let's just call him Sano now, I'm sick of writing his whole name)

**Sano**: LET GO OF ME! _-pushes Schweppes off of him-_ Last thing I know, I was gambling with my old friends, then I was over here.

**Meilin**: We'll let you 2 talk, and get on with the fic.)

'We started our journey. Who knows if this will be a long, calm journey, or a short intensive walk. Either way, I'm sure we're going to have some fun.'

Kurama led us out of the apple orchard, everyone in tow. For a while it was just apples and trees. But when they stopped it was nothing but sand.

We walked for what seemed like hours, no way to tell if we were moving in circles or just standing still. The only thing that reminded me that I was still walking was the everlasting ache in my legs.

(**Riku**: Come on! You're making it seem like I'm a whimp!

**Schweppes**: I should have added that it's been hours.

**Riku**: That would help!

**Meilin**: Let's just get on with the fic already!

**Sano**: _-knocking on Jack's head-_ Why's there a skeleton here?

**Jack**: My name's Jack, and I'm in the fic too! Now let go of my head.

**Sano**: Fine _-lets go of Jack's head and watches him fall back-_

**Schweppes**: The fic must go on!)

The desert was empty and dry, a cactus here and there, some weird little sand demons, but besides that, nothing. It was all just sand!

'I thought that the forest was bad! At least that had shade!'

Eventually we came to an oasis. The crystal water sparkled, and Sora's jaw dropped. I just stood there and stared at Sora, not realizing I was doing so. He had taken off his shirt, so he just stood there in his red shorts; his keyblade swung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Riku, you coming?" Meilin called out. I snapped out of the trance and went to the oasis.

Hiei almost immediately climbed into one of the palm trees, whilst everyone else went to get a drink, thirsty from their hike.

Kurama was at the other end of the little pond, a very serious look on his face, just staring out at the sand. He was sweating, probably from the intense heat, walking with his shirt hung open. There was what resembled the end of a sword sticking out.

'Wait, that's not a sword, that's a keyblade!'

I rushed over to the youko, "I know how you feel. I don't even know where my family is right now, Kairi and Sora are my only family. At one point I was locked in a room, unable to get out. If they were in trouble, I wanted to help them. But I wasn't even sure if they were, I was cut away from all reality."

"My family's in trouble right now, I want to help them. Hiei's the closest thing I have to family out here. It would be nice to see them again." Kurama's red hair swirled about as a slight breeze went by.

**Sora's POV**

#What's Riku doing by Kurama?#

I just stood there, staring at the two talking. A breeze went by and I watched as Riku's silvery hair blew about; the wind ruffling his clothes.

#It looks like Riku also took off his shirt. It's just so hot here!#

I was staring at him. He had changed his pants before he left. Now he wore a pair of baggy denim blue shorts. His keyblade was sitting back, leaning against a palm tree.

"Kairi, why do you like Riku so much?" Kairi blushed. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

"I don't know. I just do, do I really need an answer?"

"No, sorry to bother you." I just walked away.

"Wait, Sora, I'll tell you."

"No, it's okay, I really don't need an answer." I leaned up against a tree.

**Riku's POV**

"Kurama, I think we should be going now." I insisted.

"Sure. Let's get everyone together." He turned to talk to Hiei, "We're going now, do you want to get everyone to continue on our journey?"

"Hn." And with that, Hiei jumped out of the tree and told everyone to go to Kurama.

**Sora's POV**

Hiei walked up to us, "We have to continue our journey, I hope you've had enough to drink."

"Why do we have to keep going?" Mayor asked. #He's probably not used to this type of stuff.#

"..." Hiei just stood there until satisfied that no one will need to be pushed along.

"I wonder why he doesn't take off his tunic. We're in the middle of the desert and he's wearing black." Meilin wondered in amazement.

"Maybe he isn't affected by heat. He is demon, after all, and demons can do really weird things." Schweppes hoped.

"You're wearing black too, aren't you hot?" Kairi asked Schweppes.

"Yeah, but at least I'm wearing shorts. Meilin, we've been here for a while, and I'm just realizing that you changed your clothes." #She doesn't seem to pay attention that often.#

"Gee, thanks for noticing." Meilin said in a sarcastic tone.

I left them and walked ahead to the demons and Riku.

Be back next chapter!


	13. Oasis

**Riku**: We're back again, sadly.

**Jack**: When will this fic end!

**Meilin**: NEVER! MUAHAHAHA!

**Schweppes**: God, I hope not. Now it's Jack's turn to read the Disclaimer!

**Jack**: Gahh! I give in. Okay. _-reads paper-_ Schweppes and Meilin don't own any anime sold in Japan, maybe a comic strip or two they made up, but that's about it. Yeah... and they still have yet to own me!

**Schweppes**: As we always say, that time'll come. When and where, we don't know.

**Warning**: _YAOI_

**Notes**: (A/N), 'thoughts', _-actions-_, Riku's POV

_Last time: (Sora's POV) I left them and walked ahead to the demons and Riku._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Thirteen: Oasis

"Hi Sora, nice of you to join us." Kurama noticed.

"It's getting kind of dark now, are we going to get sleep or just continue walking? I heard that deserts can get really cold at nighttime." Sora stated.

"We'll walk, it's not that far, and it doesn't get cold that quick. It'll be refreshing." As Kurama said that, Hiei just grunted.

"Obviously these ninjens can't take the heat any longer."

"We've been hiking all day! The last time we got to rest was back in New York. We haven't even been here a day and it feels like we've been around the whole place!" I objected.

I took Sora in my arms and started to cuddle him, I guess this is what made Hiei give in, because after that, he leapt up into another tree.

"I guess this means we're staying for the night. I guess it'll do." Kurama then took out a whip of sorts and climbed his way up the tree to Hiei.

I walked over to a fallen down tree and sat on it, watching the sun set. Sora then walked over and sat on my lap. 'It's so peaceful. I wish we didn't have to leave right away in the morning.' Sora leaned back and I allowed him to kiss me. Kissing him back and then looking at the horizon, I then realized that this will be one of my best memories in life.

Once the sun finally set I leaned back, Sora next to me, and fell asleep oblivious to everything else going on.

--Next Day--

When I woke up, Sora had gone off and was talking to Schweppes, Meilin, Kairi and the Mayor. I decided not to join their conversation, so instead I went to the little pond and drank some water.

'This water's really good. It doesn't taste like metal, like the stuff in New York. Come to think of it, this water tastes better than the water back home too. I wonder what they're talking about.' I was watching Kurama and Hiei, they had gotten out of the tree.

Sora walked up to me, "I see you're awake now."

"Yeah. Do you think we should get going now?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you to wake up first, so I guess we might as well." And we went over to Kurama and Hiei.

"Alright, we're going now!" Sora yelled to everyone else.

As they joined the group again, I managed to drink just a little more water. 'You never know how long it'll take to get to the next place here.'

We set out on the journey again into the desert. The sun hadn't even risen yet, so it was still cool enough. I took off my shoes and walked with the sand squishing between my toes.

(**Schweppes**: I love the feeling of sand between my toes!

**Meilin**: Am I the one who has to make sure no one interrupts this time?

**Schweppes**: Guess so.

**Yahiko**: How'd I get here?

**Schweppes**: Not this again, how do you people keep coming here?

**Meilin**: _-glomps Yahiko-_ Maybe it's like The World (.hack/sign) where you can transport to other places as you please.

**Yahiko**: Can you get off of me?

**Sanosuke**: You'll get used to it.

**Schweppes**: YEP! _-Climbs on top of Sanosuke's shoulders-_ Now ON WITH THE FIC!)

I was walking with Sora, hand in hand, Hiei was up ahead. 'Probably at the next stop by now.' Kurama had that really determined look on his face and wasn't going to stop for anything. 'He must really care about his family.'

I was carrying both keyblades, we were taking turns carrying both. "Sora, why do you think that there are more keyblades now, instead of just 2?"

"Maybe because there are more worlds, so we need more keyblades to unlock them at better speed, or the door to the Kingdom Heart is more powerful, so we need more." 'It seems like Sora's been thinking about this.'

We didn't talk after that. Next thing to happen was the Mayor fainted. 'Poor thing.' Kurama had to carry him for he is, after all, the strongest. Lucky enough for Kurama, our next stop was about 15 minutes away.

When we got there, just as I suspected, Hiei was there waiting for us. This place was another forest, almost identical as the last one.

"Riku, the desert has been clam, but what do we know about this forest? There might be many demons just waiting for breakfast to come."

"Well, if there is, we get to use the keyblades." 'I want to fight, I haven't been able to since the last adventure.'

We went into the woods. They had the same lions and tigers and bears, but there were other animals as well, and no yellow brick road. There were crocodiles, alligators and many weird demons.

All of a sudden weird music started to come from nowhere. And there is a frozen pond that seemed to appear out of nowhere as well. The hippos and ostrages put on some tutu's and started dancing ballet. This went on for a little while as we were watching, our mouths wide open.

"What the fuck is this?" Meilin wondered.

"I don't want to know." 'Sora must really hate this, I don't blame him.'

"I think this looks cute!" Schweppes then started choking Kairi for saying that.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Ummm... yes?"

Hiei seemed to of disappeared the second this started, Kurama and the Mayor along with him. 'I should of gone too, but I'm afraid it's too late.'

The alligators and crocodiles came out and started going after the hippos and oustrages. 'I don't blame them.'

"Why don't we help the alligators?" Sora asked winking.

"That's not a bad idea." But we all went out and started attacking the hippos and alligators.

We took out the keyblades and went after them. They bite us and stomped us. There was much blood and gore.

(Don't like blood, don't read paragraph. Serious gore.)

We won this battle, walking out Schweppes had a bloody nose and a major bite in the leg from an alligator. Meilin's arm looked about to fall off. Sora's foot was covered with blood and he was missing a finger. 'Kairi seemed to get out fine, she probably hid behind a tree and watched.' I was cut on the chest, pecked by an ostrage and my foot was flattened from one of those hippos. At the end there were many dead animals lying on the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Sora then limped off to find Hiei, Kurama and the Mayor.

"I don't think I can walk, my leg is seriously injured." Schweppes pointed out.

(**Schweppes**: Sano-kun will you carry me?

**Sanosuke**: Not even if I was in the fic!

**Schweppes**: Just wait, you'll be in there. MUHAHA!)

"I'd carry you again if my foot wasn't flattened." I pointed out. 'Plus, it was bad enough carrying her the last time!'

"The only one who doesn't have some foot or leg injury is Meilin. Wait, Meilin is trying to catch up to Hiei and Kurama, maybe they can carry her. I think the rest of us can walk fine enough." Sora noticed.

And to make the situation better, Kairi fainted. 'She must be squeamish.'

It was about 10 minutes before Meilin came back with everyone else. 'I wish I had a watch about now.' Kurama was stuck with carrying Schweppes. 'She better be lighter than Mayor, or else he's going to have some trouble.'

(**Schweppes**: Are you trying to call me fat!

**Riku**: No! I think...

**Meilin**: Of course he is, why shouldn't he? You're a whale!

**Schweppes**: GRRR! _-punches Meilin over, and over, and over, and over... (Think of Energizer bunny gone crazy)-_

**Meilin**: ­_-knocked out-_

**Sanosuke**: Remind me never to get on her bad side.

**Yahiko**: Yes! I finally can rest.

**Sanosuke**: Why would you need to rest?

**Yahiko**: Because that bitch drove me crazy.

**Schweppes**: MUHAHAHA! Who wants to be next? _-Hungry looking glare-_

**Sano, Yahiko, Jack and Riku**: Meep! _-sweatdrop-_)

We made it past the dead hippos and alligators. Next was the rest of the forest. 'Too many pine trees!'

So we're walking around, everything quiet, too quiet. Then Lock, Shock, and Barrel come out, yet they leave as quickly as they come. We follow them, hoping to find Jack to where they were leading.

The forest became very thick and the trees became bear, the only leaves on the ground. A deep fog swept through the territory, as it started to rain.

Schweppes' eyes got sparkly, "I'M HOME!" Everyone facefaulted.

The rest of the group was trying to find somewhere as to not get wet, while she was busy climbing the trees, in search for god knows what.

A raven flew from the sky and landed on top of her head saying in a very dramatic tone, "Never more." (No, sadly, I'm not Edgar Allen Poe. He's a genius... better than Einstein!)

(**Schweppes**: It is my goal to get a raven and name it Edgar (or Sanosuke) and teach it to say nevermore.

**Meilin**: You're obsessed.

**Schweppes**: _-Can't hear in order she has that dazed off look on her face.-_

**Sanosuke**: Forget it, she's too happy. Ever since it started raining she's been thinking of a whole bunch of dark gloomy and "happy" stuff.

**Schweppes**: _-Thinks of a full moon, Sanosuke, wolves, wolves howling at the full moon, dark creepy "happy" forests, ravens saying nevermore, rain, vampires, stalking stuff in the middle of the night, Sanosuke, standing out in the rain, Meilin saying she hopes Raven from Zoids was there, that girl from the ring, rain...-_

**Meilin**: Meep

**Jack**: Hmmm... what's so bad about some of that stuff?

**Schweppes**: _-snaps out of her trance-_ NOTHING! NOTHING! MUAHAHAH! _-gets all glossy-eyed again-_

**Yahiko**: This is too freaky.)

They keep on walking, Schweppes following by jumping tree to tree.

"Kurama, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Yusuke said dumbly.

(**Schweppes**: Get it? Kurama's a fox... and that's the closest thing to Toto.

**Jack**: Was that supposed to be funny?

**Sanosuke**: I hope not.)

"Yusuke... we never were in Kansas." 'Looks like Kairi didn't get the so-called 'joke'.'

Schweppes then seemed to get an idea and reached into her backpack (Just pretend it was there the whole time and we'll all be happy) and pulled out a trench coat.

"Where the hell did you get that thing!" Meilin asked

"I've had it! Don't you like it?"

Meilin just shook her head and walked on, ignoring the craziness.

"Ya know, there's someone else who would look better with this on..." Schweppes said evilly.

(**Schweppes**: Yes, SANOSUKE!

_-A trench coat (complete with sign for 'evil' on the back) magically appears on Sano-kun-_

**Sanosuke**: Hmmm... I could get used to this.

**Meilin**: You're all crazy.

**Schweppes**: Rain has that affect on people. Then again, so do full moons, but the next one's not until **fill in date**. Hehehehe (evil laugh) maybe I can write a separate fic and post it then of me (with Sanosuke) turning into werewolves.)

Schweppes jumped down from a tree and puts Sano's trench coat on Hiei. A gust of warm air comes in and flutters the coat on Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei mutters. 'He's not taking it off... he must like it. I have to say, he definitely doesn't look bad in it, and that sign fits him well. I wonder what Sora would look like...'

As we keep on walking, nothing eventful happens, except for that cawing of the raven who doesn't want to seem to leave. If possible, the fog seems to get thicker and a ghost is standing in front of us.

(**Sanosuke**: Who's the ghost?

**Schweppes**: You're ruining the fic yet again!

**Meilin**: Schweppes, just stop trying. They'll just keep doing it no matter what you say.

**Schweppes**: _-sigh-_ I guess - WAIT! What am I saying? I MUST NEVER GIVE UP!

**Meilin**: _-sweatdop-_

**Jack**: You're hopeless.

**Schweppes**: You know, it's very hard to teach fish the electric slide.

**Yahiko**: How the hell are you going to do that!

**Schweppes**: When the timing it right and they're all staring at my finger, move it back and forth so they go side to side and front to back as the music plays in the background!

**Sanosuke**: And... has this worked yet?

**Schweppes**: _-sweatdrop-_ No.

**Meilin**: Should we "Get on with the fic"?

**Schweppes**: Stealing my lines! But no, it's long enough and I don't feel like writing more. Rurouni Kenshin fans, read my other fic!

Read and Review Minna!


	14. Captain Souzo Sagara

**Schweppes**: And we're back with a new chapter. Yay!

**Meilin**: Yay? This fic started 2 or more years ago. You abandoned it for a year, and you still want to write it.

**Schweppes**: ... I was busy. _-sweatdrop-_ But at least this is the first moderner chapter!

**Meilin**: Riiiiight...

**Sanosuke**: I've been stuck here for forever! How could you do this to me?

**Schweppes**: Stop complaining.

**Meilin**: Schweppes does not own any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin, Kingdom Hearts, Nightmare Before Christmas, Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of OZ, Yu Yu Hackusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Mickey Mouse, Slayers and Starbucks but they own Schweppes and Meilin and everyone's soul. Blah blah blah blah blah...

_-Yahiko is seen off in the distance playing with his sword thing. Everyone's sitting around him and completely ignoring Meilin as she reads the incredibly annoying disclaimer. Meilin notices-_

**Meilin**: Hey! If you're not going to pay attention when I'm reading this thing, then I'll make sure this fic never ends! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

_-Everyone's eyes nearly fall out of their eye sockets-_

**Schweppes, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Riku**: NOOO!

**Yahiko**: You can't do that! I'll... I'll kill you! You better believe me!

**Meilin**: _-Holding Yahiko back with her foot-_ Hahaha! Like you will be able to kill the ALL MIGHTY MEILIN!

**Schweppes**: _-Speachless-_ ...

**Riku**: Just shut up already! _-Hits Meilin over the head with his keyblade-_

**Meilin**: _-knocked out-_

**Schweppes**: ON WITH THE FIC!

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai (no lemons)

**Notes**: (A/N), 'thoughts', _-actions-_ I also just realized that the Mayor seemed to disappear. We could pretend the Mayor got lost around chapter 11 in the _Alice in Wonderland/Wizard of OZ_ forest. If you want him to, he can be back later.

_Last time: As we keep on walking, nothing eventful happens, except for that cawing of the raven that doesn't want to seem to leave. If possible, the fog seems to get thicker and a ghost is standing in front of us._

**Toxicity**

Chapter Fourteen: Captain Souzo Sagara

"Who are you?" Meilin asked the ghost standing before them.

"I go by Souzo Sagara, most people call me Captain," He smiled at them, as if there was nothing unusual about this meeting.

(**Sanosuke**: Captain? Why couldn't I be in the story then? _-pause-_ Will I be with Kenshin?

**Schweppes**: Can't you go 5 paragraphs without interrupting!

**Riku**: _-Looks around curiously-_ How come I'm not in the chapter yet?

**Schweppes**: IT JUST STARTED! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO _THREE_ PARAGRAPHS!

_-Jack walks in the door, hears the yelling and stops in his tracks-_

**Jack**: Why the hell are you yelling?

**Schweppes**: We barely started the fic and they're already talking.

**Yahiko**: Sanosuke started it!

**Sanosuke**: Why you little...

**Schweppes**: We will now go on with the fic. I hope you didn't mind this intrusion.)

"Are you a ghost?" Kairi asked him. 'What a stupid question!'

"Ummm... I guess you could say that," Sagara responded in an awkward tone.

"Why don't we get going now?" Kurama was attempting to change the subject.

Kairi looked at Captain Sagara for a bit and walked off in the direction they were heading.

(**Sanosuke**: _-sniffles-_ Goodbye Captain Sagara.

**Meilin**: This is pathetic.

**Schweppes**: ON WITH THE FIC!)

We finally made it to the village Kurama was sent out to. All that remained of the village were the ruins of burnt down huts. In the back of this small town there appeared to be a cemetery of sorts.

A woman walked up to Kurama the second she saw him, she had what looked like a tail and ears, "Oh, Kurama! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!" she gave him a big hug.

"I know. But what happened exactly?" apparently this wasn't explained in the note.

A sadden expression came over the woman's face, "Some strange people came into the town and just started wrecking everything. They were killing people and burning everything down. As you can tell, we were robbed of the materials to help stop the flames. I'm one of the last people left, there's only 5 of us."

Around the time she had finished her tale, I adverted my attention to the others. They had instantly gone to the graveyard, possibly in search of Jack.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked them.

"Nope, just a bunch of these graves, but I haven't really looked yet," Sora responded to me.

We looked around a bit and were startled by a maniacal laughter.

A thought popped into my head just that instant and I took out the note that Lock, Shock and Barrel had left us in Dr. F's lair.

_"We have Jack. Come to the place where we were once laid. The place that you stayed in for a while. Before you came here."_

'Of course! If everyone in Halloween Town's dead, then they must have laid in a graveyard before they came. They must have been referring to the residents of Halloween Town.

(**Bakura**: You only mentioned the note because you forgot all about it.

**Schweppes**: So? At least I mentioned it! So now it can't be forgotten like a lot of other stuff.

**Meilin**: You forgot about Bakura, Malik, Sora and Kouga. And in the fic you forgot about Botan and Yusuke, and the keyblades.

**Schweppes**: Yeah, I know all that! I feel terrible, I forgot all about a lot of stuff.

**Malik**: You forgot all about me! How can you forget about ME?

**Bakura**: Poor Malik, how can anyone forget about you?

**Jack**: Gahh! Why do guys have to be that way? Be more manly.

**Malik**: This is coming from the man who had boobs and was in a skirt.

**Jack**: That wasn't by choice!

**Schweppes**: It was still funny.

**Riku**: Not for me!

**Meilin**: Sure it was.

**Schweppes**: Gahh, let's all just stop this and get on with the fic.)

"AHHHHH!" Kairi was screaming.

I looked over to see what was the matter. Standing in front of her was the same ghost we had encountered in the forest earlier. That Sagara guy.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Meilin was yelling at him.

At this point everyone had stopped what they were doing and staring at the ghost. Schweppes seemed to be studying him, where as Meilin was busy yelling at him.

"Yeah... Captain, right? Anyway, why are you hear? We just saw you back in the forest." Sora questioned him.

"I decided that the forest got really boring, so I followed you here. And it's much more interesting than that forest." Captain Sagara announced.

"Sooo... you're stalking us. Right?" Meilin asked him.

"I guess you could put it that way." Sagara pondered at her question.

(**Sanosuke**: I was just wondering, why is Sagara in hell? He never did anything wrong.

**Schweppes**: Yeah I know, but I wanted to put him in some time, so why not now. Better sooner than later I guess.

**Sanosuke**: But why hell?

**Meilin**: Just ignore him, you can't answer his question if it's not the answer he's looking for.

**Sanosuke**: How do you know?

**Meilin**: Because I'm smart.

**Riku**: She was more pleasant when she was a frog.

**Mickey**: I can change that!

_-Mickey changes Meilin into a frog... again.-_

**Meilin**: Shit

**Schweppes**: Where did Mickey come from? He just appeared out of nowhere. I wonder how he does that...

**Mickey**: Muhahahahahahaha!

_-Yahiko and Jack back away from the mouse-_

**Yahiko**: What is wrong with this place!

**Bakura**: I thought you'd be used to it by now.

**Sora**: _-appearing from the closet again-_ What's with the evil laughter?

**Riku**: Sora! Where have you been?

**Sora**: Hiding, but there was too much noise, so I got curious and came out.

**Jack**: That's not the best thing to do.

**Malik**: Ha ha! You should have just stayed in that closet doing... whatever you were doing.

**Zelgadis**: Xellos and I decided that it was too boring out of here, so we came back.

**Schweppes**: Meilin, did you have something to do with this?

**Meilin**: _-humming-_ I don't know what you're talking about.

**Xellos**: IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! _-pointing towards Meilin-_

**Zelgadis**: I don't know what you're talking about, did you just want to say that?

**Xellos**: Pretty much, but I still say she brainwashed you.

**Schweppes**: Let's agree that Meilin brainwashed Zel.

**Xellos and Zelgadis**: Okay.

**Sora**: ON WITH THE FIC!

**Schweppes**: Hey! I'm only supposed to say that!

**Sora**: But I've been wanting to for a long time!

**Schweppes**: I'll let you off with a warning, but there will be no more!

**Sora**: Agreed.)

Everyone was now talking to Captain ghost, so I went off to wander the rest of the graveyard.

'Wow, it sure is huge, I wonder how long it's been here, how long they've been burying people here.'

The maniacal laughter from earlier was now heard deeper in this graveyard. 'The laughter! I forgot all about it!'

I followed the sound of the laughter until I came across -

(**Meilin**: _-In a whiney tone-_ Schweppes!

**Schweppes**: What! You completely interrupted the fic! And in mid-sentence too!

**Meilin**: Is there a bathroom here? ...I drank too much soda.

**Schweppes**: Gahhh! Use your own bathroom!

**Meilin**: But I gotta go now.

**Riku**: You're a frog now, you can go wherever you want.

**Schweppes**: As long as it's not a carpet. This place can be whatever you want it to be, it's up to the reader. It can be a meadow, a mountain, in a cave, near a waterfall... the options are endless.

**Meilin**: Then can it be a pond?

**Schweppes**: Sure.

**Yahiko**: Then I say it's in the forests of Shimoso.

**Sanosuke**: Yeah!

**Bakura**: How about in Egypt?

**Schweppes**: Gahh, it doesn't matter! Now let's just get on with the fic.)

... until I came across none other than -

(**Zelgadis**: Hey! Can it be at Starbucks?

**Schweppes**: YES! ON WITH THE FIC!)

... none other than Ansem.

"Ansem! What the hell are you doing here!" I took out my keyblade, ready to attack.

(**Meilin**: Ya know, you also need to use these keyblades more often. You always forget about them.

**Schweppes**: I know this! You people don't need to tell me! Now let's just get on with the fic already!)

But before Ansem could answer, he had vanished and was nowhere to be seen.

**Meilin**: Seems mostly single lined.

**Schweppes**: Yeah, but we got up to page 7, which is what I usually wait for the least amount. Of course, with these ending notes, I could have started this 3 pages ago and end up at page 7

**Sanosuke**: It seems that the fic would die without these notes, you'd lose interest, something like that.

**Yahiko**: Sano, you really need to get back to the dojo, you're not acting yourself.

**Meilin**: I don't think it matters how you act in here. You're free to be yourself.

**Malik**: What is this place, some sort of Nirvana?

**Bakura**: Might as well be, I like it here.

**Riku**: That's what you say now. But after a while, you'll want to get out of here. Schweppes will get to you.

**Schweppes**: And what is there exactly that would get to you, Riku?

**Riku**: Nothing! Nothing at all.

**Sora**: You're such a wus

**Riku**: And you're not? You're always hiding in the closet!

**Jack**: You people are really starting to annoy me. I'm definitely sick of this place.

**Sally**: Hey, at least I'm here now.

**Schweppes**: When did you get here?

**Sally**: Just now, I felt bad for Jack and decided that I couldn't leave him here alone with you people.

**Meilin**: I remember in the beginning when Jack wanted to stay to see if he was going to be saved after he had been kidnapped. What happened to that?

**Jack**: I've been kidnapped for far too long and I figure I probably won't get back into the fic, maybe they'll get bored and go back home or something.

**Zelgadis**: We're back after a short little break to the local Starbucks.

**Xellos**: He was staring to get twitchy.

**Meilin**: When did you leave? I forgot you were here.

**Xellos**: Gee... thanks. But we left some time during the fic.

**Zelgadis**: MY COFFEE!

**Yahiko**: ... O.O

**Xellos**: He's been doing this ever since some guy's hand got too close to the cup.

**Meilin**: A little addicted, don't ya think?

**Zel**: No, of course not. I just need it, I'm not addicted.

**Schweppes**: For some reason, I didn't believe that.

**Sanosuke**: Wow... I'll have to try this coffee some time. (just out of curiosity, when was coffee invented?)

**Zel**: No! It's mine!

**Xellos**: God, calm down already!

**Sora**: I got an idea _-puts Zel into the closet-_ There, now he won't get on our nerves as much.

**Riku**: Sora, you're so smart.

**Jack**: There we go again. Stop with that... that thing you keep doing.

**Riku**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Mickey**: Hehehe _-zaps Zel's cup into a rock-_

**Zel**: NOOO! I'm so sick of rocks, get that away from me. Damn you Rezo!

**Xellos**: Huh? _-opens closet door and sees Zelgadis without his coffee-_ Mickey!

_-Mickey poofs away-_

**Sally**: I don't think I should have come here after all.

**Kouga**: Where am I?

**Schweppes**: Where have you been?

**Kouga**: I don't even know where I am, how am I supposed to know where I've been?

_-Malik is seen backing towards the door-_

**Meilin**: Malik, why are you leaving? I thought you didn't want to leave.

**Schweppes**: Wait, does this have anything to do with Kouga?

**Malik**: Maaaayyybe.

**Bakura**: Just don't talk or you'll really get into trouble.

**Meilin**: So you know about it too.

**Bakura**: I never said that, did I Malik?

**Malik**: ...

**Bakura**: You're supposed to back me up!

**Malik**: But you told me not to talk.

**Bakura**: You could've talked then!

**Malik**: Well, then why didn't you tell me that?

**Meilin**: Something's wrong with you.

**Schweppes**: Wow... these notes are long. I had fun! Well, see you next chapter.


	15. Jack's Back

**Schweppes**: Welcome back! Here's our new chapter, chapter 15.

**Meilin**: Wow, this is getting really long. Can I go back to being a human? I don't really like being a frog.

**Schweppes**: Fine, you can go back to normal. MICKEY!

_-Mickey appears with a puff of smoke and zaps Meilin back to a human-_

**Meilin**: YAY!

_-Mickey disappears again-_

**Schweppes**: Lately, I find myself sick of writing this, but I feel bad because I don't want to leave it with Jack still missing and everything else going on. So I force myself to write this fic. Hope you're all happy.

**Warning**: Yaoi. There may be yuri later on... just to warn you. And no lemons.

**Meilin**: YET! NO LEMONS YET!

**Schweppes**: Whatever makes you happy. You can believe that if you want to.

**Meilin**: Fine then, I will.

**Notes**: _... -action-_ ... (AN) ... 'Riku thinking' ... $Kairi's thoughts$ ... /Riku's notes/ ... \\Schweppes notes\\ ... _+singing+_

**Schweppes**: I just realized in chapter 10, 11ish; Yomi, Kurama's enemy, was there to kill Kurama, and then he just suddenly disappeared. I completely forgot about that, as you can tell, and I'm sorry if you wanted to see the fight. I forget about so much, my mind travels a lot and the memories seem to go with it I guess.

**Zelgadis**: Schweppes and Meilin do not own anything at all. They are too poor to own it, and will never ever own my or anyone else's soul.

**Meilin**: Says you.

**Schweppes**: This includes; any Disney, Yu Yu Hakusho, Slayers, Kingdom Hearts, System Of a Down, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Schweppes gingerale, Rurouni Kenshin, 'If You're Happy And You Know It Clap Your Hands', Barney, Oscar Mayer, Invader Zim, Inuyasha

**Meilin**: Wow... really positive there.

**Schweppes**: Just ignore him.

_Last time: But before Ansem could answer, he had vanished and was nowhere to be seen._

**Toxicity**  
Chapter 15: Jack's Back

'I wonder what the hell that was all about.'

I wandered off to where all the noise was coming from, where my friends were.

On the way there, I saw Kairi looking at a grave, very still and silent, no where near her normal hyper state.

"Hey Kairi! Why're you over here?" I started walking over to her.

**Kairi's POV**

(**Meilin**: Why are we doing Kairi's POV?

**Schweppes**: Because we don't have a choice.

**Meilin**: EDWAAAAARD! _-hugs Ed-_ I don't wanna... (from Full Metal Alchemist)

**Riku**: When did he get here?

**Sano**: Who is he?

**Bakura**: I am so confused...

**Meilin**: MINE! _-sticks out tongue at Schweppes-_

**Ed**: Where am I? Why am I here? _-upon seeing Meilin-_ GAHHH! YOU OLD BAT GET AWAY FROM ME!

**Meilin**: _-sweatdrop-_ O-o-old? WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD YOU FULL METAL PIPSQUEAK!

**Ed**: WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME SHORT? YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME! _-attempts to start kicking Meilin-_

**Sano**: Ya sure about that? _-poking at their heads-_ maybe it's your boots, take them off.

**Meilin**: _-heart eyes-_ Edward yelled at me for being short! YAY!

**Zelgadis**: What's wrong with you? Here, I think you need coffee.

**Meilin**: Hmmmmmmm... ok.

**Schweppes**: You nutbag! Don't give her coffee, she'll just get really really really really hyper!

**Zelgadis**: You mean she isn't already?

**Meilin**: Muhahahahahaha! Nope, I wasn't!

**Ed**: Hah, now I'll be taller because coffee stunts your growth!

**Malik**: You know that's just a myth, it's not true.

**Meilin**: _-bouncing off the walls like the true frog she is, stars singing 'Bounce' by System Of A Down-  
+Jump! Pogopogopogopogopogopogo Bounce! Pogopogopogopogopogopogo Up! Pogopogo Down+_

**Schweppes**: SHUUUUTT UPPP! _-hit's Meilin over the head, knocking her unconscious... onto Ed.-_

**Ed**: Gahh! Why me?

**Meilin**: _-sleep... or knock out faint talking thing-_ Edwards is seeexxxyyyyyyyyy.

**Ed**: _-sweatdrop-_ GET OFF ME!)

Riku started walking over to me, but I barely noticed him, my eyes were set on the Keyblade that lay before me on this grave.

I hadn't even bothered to look at what was written on the grave until just now.

_Chihiro Saehara  
December 11, 1963  
To  
October 31, 1994  
Beloved wife of Ansem_

$Ch... Chihiro Saehara. Why does that name sound so familiar? And why should I know her if she's related to Ansem of all people?$

--Flashback--

Everything seemed blurry and in a rush, memories were flooding into my head.

The words echoed in my head, "The Saehara family has ruled Hallow Bastion for generations! This technique has been passed down the Saehara line for GENERATIONS!"

(**Ed**: Major? Where's Armstrong?

**Bakura**: You've really got to get used to this place some more. These people like to trick you to think that something's there, when it's really something else by using quotes or names.

**Ed**: How long have you been here?

**Bakura**: Since chapter 3.

**Ed**: ... What chapter is it now?

**Bakura**: 15

**Ed**: Will I be stuck here that long?

**Meilin**: LONGER! You're my favorite and therefore you have to stay forever and ever and ever... AND EVER! _-Glomp-_ Muhahahahahahahaha

**Ed**: I'll get you for this Zelgadis! You and your coffee.

_-Zel is now nowhere to be seen-_

**Malik**: Coward.

**Schweppes**: ON WITH THE FIC!

**Meilin**: Awwww, do we have to? I'm having fun! With Ed!

**Ed**: Go on! Go on!

**Schweppes**: I think I'll listen to Ed on this one.

**Ed**: Thank you so much!

**Meilin**: Aww. I'll get my revenge Schweppes, you just wait.)

This quote continues to echo though my head over and over.

In front of me I see a man sitting in a throne, his face covered in shadows, and a much younger version of me sitting on his lap, playing with some small toy.

Another of a woman lying in a bed, very pale and coughing rather hoarsely.  
The next memory is at a grave with many flowers around it, looking exactly like the one I am standing at now. $Could this be... my mother's grave?$

--End Flashbacks--

**Riku's POV**

I tapped Kairi on the shoulder, "Kairi. Are you alright? Why aren't you responding?"

Almost instantly Kairi snapped out of her trance, her eyes had lit again, she was moving.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened, what came over me." Kairi was trying to apologize for reasons I wasn't so sure of.

"Umm. That's ok, why don't we get back with everyone else?"

"Ok."

We started walking off in the direction when I saw the mysterious Keyblade as Kairi picked it up and pocketed it.

(**Meilin**: _-singing to the tune of 'If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your Hands'... or something like that-_

+If you have no inspiration, use the notes!  
If you've no plotline to think of, use the notes!  
If you no clue what you're doing  
And you brain has gone all screwy  
And there is no inspiration, use the notes+

-claps hands-™© 4-24-2005

**Schweppes**: YAY! _-claps manically-_

_-Everyone in room sweatdrops, stares, jaws drop open... the classic anime fall, the whole 9 yards.-_

**Ed**: What the hell was that?

**Meilin**: _-Tune to Barney-_

+I love you  
You love me  
Let's go home and start a family+  
With "taxes"

_-starts giggling and cannot sing for the time being.-_

**Bakura**: Taxes?

**Meilin**: _-Laughing harder-_

**Schweppes**: It's her codename for sex.

**Ed**: _-head down, trying to hide that fact that his face was as red as a bowl full of cherries.-_

**Meilin**: _-Glomps Ed-_ Time for a commercial!

--**commercial break**

_+My bologna has a first name has a first name  
It's O-S-C-A-R  
My bologna has a second name  
It's M-A-Y-E-R  
I could eat it every day  
And if you ask me why I'll SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
That Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A+_

(Do not own Oscar Mayer in any way, shape, or form)

--**end commercial**

**Jack**: I said the millionth chapter!

**Schweppes**: Awwwww! But the millionth is too far away!

**Bakura**: We want a commercial anyway!

**Malik**: So there!

**Yahiko**: Where did Meilin and Ed go?

**Sora**: They kicked me out of my closet.

**Schweppes**: They, or Meilin?

**Sora**: Ummmmm... they?

**Schweppes**: _-sweatdrop-_

**Riku**: What do you mean _-your-_ closet? They kicked me out too.

**Schweppes**: So, Riku, what was it that YOU where doing in there?

**Riku**: N-nothing! Nothing at all! Right Sora?

**Sora**: I don't know what you're talking about Riku, we were-

**Riku**: _-covering Sora's big fat mouth-_ SHUT UP IDIOT!

**Schweppes**: Taxes maybe?

**Sora**: Taxes? Why the hell would we be doing taxes?

**Xellos**: _-whispering to Sora-_ Taxes means sex

**Sora**: Ohh, taxes, so yeah.

**Riku**: Sora! _-drags him off to a new closet that appeared out of thin air... like everything else seems to do-_

**Sally**: Jack, how come we never went into the closet?

**Jack**: Your... You're not serious, right?

**Sally**: Maaaayyyybbeee.

**Jack**: But I'm a skeleton, there's certain things lacking that are very... useful or necessary.

**Sally**: Improvise.

**Jack**: _-speachless-_

_-A creature come out of the closet that just appeared out of no where with Sora and Riku in it, doing "taxes"-_

**Zim**: _-panting-_ What the hell was that?

**Schweppes**: Zim? What are you doing back here? And where's GIR?

_-Sora and Riku come running out of the closet partially clothed, in towels or something to the effect-_

**Riku**: That thing... so annoying... must run away! _-runs some more, causing towel to fall-_ (he he)

**Bakura**: _-stare... stare... stare... drool-_ Wait come back! Don't run away! _-runs after Riku-_

**Malik**: _-pouting and whining-_ Bakuuurrruraaaa

**Schweppes**: We really really need to get on with the fic... even if it means temporarily ending these wonderful notes...)

/Why do we even have a fic anymore? It's been destroyed, burnt into smithereens, then drowned, brought back to life and exploded.../

\\WE GET THE POINT!\\

We come back to find a man wearing bandages from head to toe dressed in a gi and carrying a samurai sword.

"Muhahaha! I have come to take over this hell and destroy you all! You will become my slaves!" the man seemed to be enjoying himself very muchly.

Kurama had joined the group in the time that I had left, "You fool. How many times do I have to beat you for you to understand that you're a weakling?"

"How dare you call me a weakling!" the man now charged at Kurama with his samurai sword flying every direction in an attempt at hitting the fox demon.

Kurama simply took out with keyblade, the Divine Rose and hit him with one hit, that would have killed him if he wasn't already dead.

Kurama walked over to Hiei, "Where have you been?"

Hiei still had the trench coat on his back that Schweppes put there, "I went ahead."

"You never told anyone, you just went missing. I was starting to get worried," Kurama sounded very concerned.

"Hn."

Sora was yelling, "Look, everyone, we've finally found Jack!"

(**Jack**: YAAAAY! You've finally found me! I've been waiting for 11 chapters! And finally, I'm back! Woo!

**Meilin**: _-out of closet sitting with Ed-_ Only cuz you kept complaining.

**Sally**: So... I'm still in pieces, but I guess that's ok for now since Jack came back.

**Ed**: In pieces? Ok?

**Sally**: Yeah, I'm a doll.

**Ed**: HOMUNCULI! Are you... like Lust?

**Sally**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Jack**: Leave her alone shrimp.

**Ed**: Who'd you call an ultra hyper pint-sized pipsqueak!

**Jack**: Come on, you go up to my knees.

**Ed**: _-claps, arm turns into blade thing-_ I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

**Jack**: I'm already dead.

**Ed**: Then I'll kill you again! _-runs after Jack-_

**Meilin**: _-stares-_

**Schweppes**: Meilin, you really need a hobby or something.

**Meilin**: Ed's my hobby

**Ed**: _-stops instantly, looks towards Meilin-_ ... _-continues running a second later, way too slow for Jack's long legs-_

**Sally**: Now where'd Malik and Bakura go?

**Sora**: After we left, they took over our closet.

**Sally**: _-sweatdrop-_

**Schweppes**: Contain yourselves people!

**Sora**: _-whimpering-_ But it's sooooo hard to!

**Riku**: Yep!

**Meilin**: I can contain myself, I just don't want to.

**Schweppes**: Sure ya can... like that's believable.

**Meilin**: Ok... not with Ed around. But I did when everyone else was there!

**Schweppes**: How do we know that? How do we know you didn't kidnap them when we weren't writing the fic?

**Meilin**: H... how did you know?

**Schweppes**: You just told me!

**Meilin**: Grrrrrr)

I ran over, to see if this was true. Jack was there, he was wandering around in a sort of a daze.

"Jack? Is it really you?" Kairi questioned this.

"Oh, hello everyone," nothing seemed wrong with him, not that I could tell.

Kurama spoke, "So, this is the infamous Jack I've heard about."

"Yes, I suppose. Where's the Mayor?" he noticed.

"Oh, he got lost in some weird woods and there wasn't much point in going back to look for him, or else we'd get lost ourselves. But I'm sure he'll show up somewhere." I explained to him.

"Let's hope he's alright. But who are you two?" he motioned over to Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm Kurama, and this here is Hiei, he doesn't talk very much." Kurama introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, we should get going now, to find out who kidnapped you in the first place."

"That was the work of Lock, Shock and Barrel. I'm not sure who told them to, but they just kept me in a box for a while and I ended up here, in this place. I found this graveyard yesterday, I guess it's a good thing I stayed."

"So you've been here since yesterday? How come we didn't see you or you didn't hear us earlier?"

"It's a gigantic graveyard, I was too far away."

Hiei grunted and started to walk off into the town.

"Hiei! Wait up, don't go running off again!" Kurama ran off to catch up with his lover.

"Ummm... now what do we do? We found you, realized that Schweppes and Meilin are some sort of demon things, got a whole bunch of Keyblades -"

Jack interrupted Sora, "Wait, what do you mean, Schweppes and Meilin are demons?"

"Oh, yeah. Meilin and I are demons. Meilin's a Youko, some rare fox demoness, there's not much left for some reason. Oh, a princess too that Kurama fell in love with. And I'm some sort of wolf-demon-thing, with a rare fire quality." Schweppes informed Jack on this newly found information.

"Maybe all the female Youko are hiding in an underground place or a cave or something like that, and that's why it seems that not many are left." Jack lended us his thoughts.

"You can tell Kurama that once he gets back. But I'm afraid that we must find something else to do, or this fic will go nowhere and it'd be all notes and everything like that. There at least needs a fic for the notes to revolve around!" Sora was trying to get us to do something... go somewhere. 'I guess we're boring.'

Kurama was yelling in the distance, "Everyone come here, see what we've found!"

As commanded, we all followed his directions and arrived at the scene we were told to see. In front of us was Hiei with a keyblade in his hand.

Sora gasped, "That's the Metal Chocobo!"

'Leave it to Sora to figure that one out.'

"Hey, do you think you guys would come with us on our journey. We're not completely sure what we're going to do, but we have these Keyblades for one reason or another, so I'm sure you'd come in handy." Kairi was talking to Kurama and Hiei.

"Hmm... I suppose we could go, there's not much for us to do here right now, and it'd be nice to be with my princess for some more. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama responded.

"Hn" was Hiei's response... as always.

"Okay then, we'll go with you," so Kurama and Hiei we're going to go with us. 'I guess some more company will be good.'

"Then let's find a way back to Halloween Town. This would be so much easier with the Mayor." Jack mentioned.

"I guess we'll have to go find him then. Why don't we call on Botan to help us? BOTAN!" Kurama we yelling out for the grim reaper.

**Schweppes**: This fic is getting way too long now.

**Meilin**: I suppose the rest will have to wait till next chapter. How bout we bribe them by saying that if they don't review, then the next chapter will never come! Muhahahahaha!

**Jack**: Didn't that coffee wear off yet?

**Zel**: She's been stealing mine. _-tear-_

**Xellos**: Poor Zel, I'll go get some more!

**Zelgadis**: NO! If you do, then she'll just take that too! I'll have to go without coffee for a little bit.

**Bakura**: You? Without coffee? Hahaha! Like that's ever going to work.

**Malik**: _-puts arms around Bakura-_ Like you without "taxes"?

**Bakura**: NOOOO! NOT THAT!

**Kouga**: Hahaha! I don't see why you people ever want to leave, this place is fun.

**Riku**: Are you crazy? They first kidnap us, then they trick us into making us stay longer and force us to help them with tests, threaten us that we'll never go home if we don't do what they say... we're their slaves!

**Meilin**: You over-exaggerating.

**Sora**: Yeah, she's right. They haven't done half of that stuff yet.

**Schweppes**: Yet? Are you implying that we WILL do that and you'll suffer the consequences?

**Sora**: Yeah, pretty much.

**Kouga**: This place doesn't seem as nice anymore, but it's still much better then being around a bunch of wolves.

**Schweppes**: So, Kouga. Where exactly are you from?

**Kouga**: I'm not really sure.

**Sano**: I agree with Riku and Sora, I don't want to be here anymore.

**Yahiko**: I second that!

**Ed**: This place doesn't seem that bad. _-looks over to Meilin-_

**Meilin**: Yay!

**Schweppes**: As gingerale, I say you have to stay.

**Sally**: As gingerale?

**Schweppes**: Yes, you have a problem with that?

**Sally**: Uhhh... not really.

**Jack**: Sally, you really need to get used to saying no.

**Ed**: It's you! The homunculi! _-pointing... dangerously, at Sally-_

**Jack**: Don't point at her like that! You could poke someone's eyes out!

**Ed**: Like... yours!

**Jack**: You can have fun trying.

**Kouga**: Can't you see he doesn't have eyes?

**Sano**: Yeah, how dumb can you be... shorty.

**Ed**: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

_-Meilin is seen holding back Ed from attacking Sano... Ed's arm blade ready for action.-_

**Schweppes**: I now declare that this fic is officially over.

**Meilin**: Who are you to declare something like that?

**Schweppes**: The writer, that's who.

**Malik**: Bye bye readers! There'll be much fun without you. Right Bakura?

**Bakura**: _-nods head-_

**Everyone (except Ed)**: BYE!

**Schweppes**: Until next chapter.


	16. The Watch Running Late

**Schweppes**: And here we are to start Chapter 16! YAY!

**Meilin**: You mean, we actually made it this far?

**Schweppes**: Seems so.

**Jack**: But you finally found me! Woo hoo!

**Bakura**: Long live the fic!

**Yahiko**: Why is everyone so excited? I want to get out of here.

**Malik**: Aww, but why do you want to leave? You have magical closets, people being turned into girls or frogs, much "taxes" and all around craziness.

**Bakura**: _-snickering-_ Hee hee... taxes. _-snorts-_

_-Mickey comes into the room in a puff of purple smoke, wearing a Yoda outfit (KH2)-_

**Meilin**: Wait a sec, why is Mickey here... again?

**Sano**: So... you don't want him here then?

**Meilin**: Duh, he turned me into a frog.

**Jack**: He turned me into a girl!

**Riku**: Me too.

**Mickey**: _-In Yoda voice- _Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

**Notes**: ... 'Riku thinking' ... (A/N) ... _-action-_

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing. So Mr. Disclaimer person hunter guy... please don't arrest us.

**Meilin**: This includes (long list) Schweppes gingerale, Nightmare Before Christmas, Yu-Gi-Oh, Rurouni Kenshin, Mickey Mouse, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho, System Of A Down - 'Toxicity', Dragon Ball Z, Full Metal Alchemist, .hack/sign, Final Fantasy, the fanfiction term 'lemons', Alice in Wonderland, Wizard Of Oz, Excel Saga, and Mary Poppins, Aladdin

**Schweppes**: But we do own... Meilin's name, "taxes", magical closets, Ozland Forest, magic carpet (not from Aladdin... our own), Mr. Disclaimer

_Last time: "Then let's find a way back to Halloween Town. This would be so much easier with the Mayor." Jack suggested._

"I guess we'll have to go find him then. Why don't we call on Botan to help us? BOTAN!" Kurama was yelling out for the grim reaper.

**Toxicity**

Chapter 16: The Watch Running Late

Botan came flying in on her oar, as perky as she was the last time we saw her.

"Botan, is it okay if you can help us get over to the Ozland Forest?" (Something we actually own!)

"I know, we can use the magic carpet!" Botan snapped her fingers and a large throw rug type carpet appeared before her.

"So... this thing flies?" Kairi questioned the carpets abilities.

Botan didn't bother to answer this question and told everyone to board the carpet.

Jack seemed puzzled, "Will I be able to fit?"

"I guess you can climb on my oar. Just don't fall off." Botan didn't seem worried about this travel at all.

"Riku, do you think this will be safe?" Sora asked me.

"I hope so, but it's the quickest way there, so it's either this or walking all the way through the forest and desert."

Hiei and Kurama seemed to have their own way of transportation, they had small cloud, kinda yellowish in color.

(**Meilin**: Schweppes... I'm bored!

**Schweppes**: I guess the fic is getting boring.

**Jack**: Can't it just end?

**Bakura**: This is too much fun.

**Schweppes**: You're barely here, you never read along with the fic... you're only here because Malik is.

**Bakura**: That's not true, I could be with Malik just about anywhere.

**Malik**: Yep. Don't have to be here.

**Yahiko**: Then why here? Why not somewhere else.

**Bakura**: More freedom. Much more then stuck inside that brat's mind.

**Meilin**: You're stuck in our minds.

**Bakura**: But in Ryou's mind, I can't be with Malik.

**Meilin**: In my mind, you could be with whoever you want.

**Bakura**: _-Grins Evilly-_

**Meilin**: _-sighs-_ What, or should I say, who do you want?

**Malik**: NO YOU'RE MINE! _-Drags Bakura off to a closet-_

**Ed**: How many closets are in here?

**Schweppes and Meilin**: As many as we want.

**Ed**: _-grinning evilly-_ What else can be done in here.

**Meilin**: Anything we want! What part of 'All-Powerful-Authoress-Powers' are you guys not comprehending?

**Jack**: The part where Mickey is the one zapping us all.

**Meilin**: He's the authoresses magical minion.

**Ed**: Does that mean that whatever you tell him to do, he can and will?

**Schweppes**: Pretty much. Why?

**Ed**: _-Whispering to Meilin-_ Can I kill off homunculi? Pretty please?

**Meilin**: Of course Ed-kun! MICKEY!

_-Mickey appears, zaps Ed so he can kill homunculi, and Lust appears from yet another closet that appeared near Sally-_

**Ed**: _-grins evilly-_ Thanks, Mei! _-Kisses her on the cheek and runs off to kill Sally and Lust.-_

**Jack**: HEY MIDGET! LEAVE SALLY ALONE! _-Runs after Ed-_

**Ed**: _-stops instantly-_ WHO'D YOU CALL AN ULTRA-SUPER-HYPER- SMALL-MIDGET-TO-SMALL-TO-SEE!

**Jack**: YOU, FULL METAL PIPSQUEAK! _-Runs from Ed-_

**Bakura**: _-Back from closet... Again...-_ Meilin? You said anyone, RIIIIGHT?

**Meilin**: Yeah, Why?

**Bakura**: Where's that Tsukasa person?

**Malik**: And that Cloud guy too!

_-Mickey waves his wandy-thing and from a closet somewhere... wherever they are, and a loud noise is heard.-_

_-From the closet appears none other then Cloud and Tsukasa-_

**Tsukasa**: Why am I here? Where is this? _-Looks around-_ N...not this place again. _-runs off screaming-_

**Bakura and Malik**: Yay! It's them. The gods must love us today. _-hug-_

**Schweppes**: Yeah I know, we're gods. We're all powerful and can control your every movement, whim, or whatever. _-evil laughter-_ (much easier then typing Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

**Meilin**: Tee hee hee... lemons lemons lemons.

**Schweppes**: _-Giggling with Meilin-_

**Yahiko**: What are lemons?

**Schweppes**: It's a fruit, duh. Where have you been? Living under a rock?

**Sano**: Come on, you can tell me.

**Meilin**: You're just as bad as the kid. But I'll tell ya anyway. _-whispers in ear... something like s-e-x-_

**Sano**: Too much info.

**Yahiko**: Come on, I want to know too! And don't call me a kid!

**Sano**: No you don't, and you wouldn't understand anyway.

**Yahiko**: Maybe I will.

**Jack**: You're ten, of course you won't.

**Mickey**: Hee hee hee _-poofs Yahiko older-_

**Older Yahiko**: I'm not ten anymore, now tell me

**Schweppes**: You still have the mentality of a ten year old

**Meilin**: Try and fix that one Mickey _-sticks tongue out-_

**Bakura**: Don't stick your tongue out unless you're gonna use it.

**Older Yahiko**: Huh?

**Malik**: Baaakkuuuuraaaa! Get back here! _-goes back into the closet... for about the billionth time-_

**Tsukasa**: Please get me out of here.

**Schweppes**: Now on with the fic!)

We made it to the Ozland forest place, where there's crazy lions, tigers and bears and stuff in search of the Mayor.

Hiei and Kurama jumped off their cloud (Nimbus cloud... DBZ) and directed us into the forest. Botan let Jack off and it was his turn to experience this for the first time.

The first creature we met upon walking in was that weird tiger from earlier.

Kurama asked the cat, "Have you seen a short fat man with a tall hat wandering around? I think we lost him here the last time we came."

The tiger laughed his weird laugh and responded, "Yes, I have seen him. But why should I tell? After all, he might not even be there anymore."

"It doesn't matter! All we want to know is where he is. Why can't you just tell us?" I was getting frustrated.

"But it's no fun that way."

Kairi begged, "Please, just help us find him and we'll leave you alone."

The crazy tigers was starting to disappear, only his stripes and head were all that remained. "Alone can be so boring."

Schweppes yelled out to him, "Just give us one hint, like a game or something."

"Well, maybe just one. You'll find your fat friend when you find a watch running late." After that was said, the cat completely disappeared.

Kairi seemed confused as usual, "What could that mean? A watch running late?"

"Maybe there's be some kind of watch that doesn't work anymore." Sora suggested.

"But then it wouldn't be running." I stated.

No one really seemed to know what the mad cat meant by this. And if they did, they weren't telling anyone.

'Maybe Hiei or Kurama knew, but for some reason... the won't tell us. Whatever that reason may be. Possibly they were afraid of being wrong.'

"I suppose the only thing we can do now, is to wander the forest." Kurama informed us before he walked off deeper into the woods.

Hiei followed in suit and not wanting to get lost like the Mayor, the rest of us followed. But Botan decided to stay behind most likely for the same business that she had to attend to earlier.

'This time there's no yellow path to follow, probably because the dog swept it all away. But there probably wouldn't have been much point to follow it, the Mayor must have wandered off the path.'

After a while of searching a white rabbit in a coat and wearing a big pocket watch, saying, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Wait, time running late? He's running, with a watch, and is late. Do you think that's what he meant?" Meilin was excited to realize this.

Schweppes was running ahead, "Then let's follow him!"

Hiei got there first and stopped the rabbit in his tracks.

Kurama interrogated the white rabbit, "Have you seen a short fat man with a tall skinny hat?"

"I'm really in a hurry, can you let go of me?" the rabbit was struggling to break loose of Hiei's grasp.

"Just answer the question" Hiei said in his menacing tone.

The rabbit gave in, "Fine, yes I saw him. I'm going to his trial right now. If I don't get there the queen will chop off my head!" (or go on with the fic. _-smirk-_)

"We'll let you go, but we're going to follow you there."

So once they let go of the rabbit, he ran off and we were in tow, following him.

The trial was held in a dark underground room. There wasn't much inside this room other then the seats on which to sit, the judges place thing, and everything else that is a necessity in a court room.

The white rabbit announced after blowing his... uhhh... horn, "All arise for the great judge Excel!"

Everyone stood as told and watched as a girl with about blond shoulder length hair and some green shirt with shoulder things.

The judge Excel was interrogating the Mayor, but she was talking so fast and so loud, that it was hard to understand her. The Mayor just sat there, looking awfully confused.

Schweppes and Meilin walked up to the Mayor and just simply took him by the arms and started to walk out of this underground room. They didn't go very far, as cards with arms, legs and a face took ahold of Meilin and Schweppes, bringing them to the side of the room and holding onto them so they couldn't escape.

"Now that we know that we can't just take him, what should we do? We have to get him out of here before the judge kills him." Sora stated.

Kairi was thinking, "I guess we could be witnesses for the Mayor to help him to get free."

"There must be an easier, quicker way to get out of here!" I was getting frustrated. 'Maybe we could attack the judge and everyone else until we get out.'

Without sharing this idea with Kairi, Sora, Jack, Kurama or Hiei I ran up to Excel, took out my keyblade and started to attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurama was clearly annoyed at what I just did.

"If you can't beat them, join them!" Sora ran in and commenced attacking the cards.

Everyone else joined in and fought for the Mayor's freedom.

Excel wasn't about to let this happen so easily. She took out a gun and started shooting in my direction. I simply blocked the bullets with the Ultima Blade.

Kurama and Hiei stayed together to attack the approaching cards. Schweppes and Meilin were attacking the card guards that had withheld them. Jack was helping Kurama and Hiei. I was attacking Excel, and Sora and Kairi were attacking the cards that came near the Mayor, who was hiding under the desk.

"You won't get away with this! In the name of Illpalazo(sp?), I will CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!" Excel laughed manically.

At the sound of the words 'chop off your head', many cards came and started attacking me, only one of me against all these cards had the odds against me.

Kurama took out his Rose Whip and knocked the cards down in numbers, "Thought you might need a little help."

"Heh, thanks Kurama!" I was grateful.

While no one was looking, the judge Excel had left the room. By the time all the cards were eliminated, we realized that Excel was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! She got away!" my opponent had escaped.

Hiei, who had used the sword he had been originally carrying, spoke, "we should go. We have the Mayor and the path is clear."

Meilin nodded and followed, along with everyone else. We made it back to the forest where the White Rabbit was resting most likely from running away from all the commotion.

"Have you seen the judge?" Kurama asked the White Rabbit.

The Rabbit gave Kurama a disgusted look, "Even if I have, why should I tell you?"

Before Kurama could respond to this remark, Hiei had his sword pointing to the Rabbits forehead, "You will tell us where she went!"

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, just get that away from me!" Hiei backed away from this nervous creature, "I haven't seen her. I left in the beginning, in the exit farthest away from the one closest to her stand."

Hiei continued, "Where does the exit lead to?"

"You will find it in the apple orchards." Before anyone else had the chance to interrogate him some more, he hopped away as fast as possible.

Schweppes lightened up, "Do you think he means the orchard that we saw when we first got out of here?"

"He must, there aren't many around here, just that one. It's not even that big." Kurama informed us.

"Jack, you're back!" The Mayor finally spoke.

"Yeah, they found me in a graveyard."

"We don't have much time for talking, we need to find Excel." Sora was determined. 'He never liked anyone who cheated very much.'

So Kurama and Hiei lead us all out and to the orchard the Rabbit spoke about.

"Watch out for Excel, she could attack us at any time now." Kurama warned us.

We split up into groups of two, Kurama and Hiei, Me and Sora, Schweppes and Meilin, with the exception of Jack, Kairi and the Mayor.

"So, Riku. We haven't been alone in a while." Sora was flirting with me.

"Sora, this really isn't the time. I'm sure when this is over, we will have all the time we want." I was trying to ignore Sora if at all possible and keep my attention to Excel.

(**Sora**: No! Riku doesn't love me anymore!

**Riku**: I love you, you just get really really really really annoying.

**Sanosuke**: Yeah, he's right.

**Sora**: Stop being so nosey!

**Schweppes**: It's impossible not to be nosey here. We're all in one space and most of the people are always in closets anyway. Right Meilin?

**Meilin**: _-from a closet-_ YEAH!

**Ed**: _-complaining-_ You don't need to yell so loud, you hurt my ears.

**Jack**: Let's change this to another topic. _-excited tone-_ So, Cloud, how are you?

**Cloud**: Ummm... ok I guess.

**Jack**: What did you do today?

**Cloud**: Mostly slept.

**Jack**: Was it fun?

**Cloud**: Why are you asking me all these questions?

**Jack**: Because I want to know and I don't want to know what Meilin and Ed are doing.

**Cloud**: Ask someone else.

**Jack**: That's ok. So, did you sleep good? (I've actually had people ask me questions like this... and really fast too. very annoying.)

**Cloud**: LEAVE ME ALONE! _-hides in a closet-_

**Tsukasa**: Look what you did to him. You scared him.

**Jack**: It's his fault for being a coward.

**Sally**: Just leave them alone.

**Schweppes**: I know how to change the subject, go on with the fic! Yay!)

"You don't have to be so rude, Riku. I was just trying to make conversation." Sora responded back rudely himself.

A couple minutes later a rustling was heard from a tree only a couple feet ahead. Upon inspection of this tree, Excel was seen hiding within the branches.

"Excel!" I tried to yell it as loud as possible, so that everyone else would hear and come running.

Excel laughed and jumped down from within the tree.

**Schweppes**: I feel like leaving the fic off here.

**Meilin**: What an awful cliffhanger.

**Schweppes**: I thought you were in the closet with Ed.

**Meilin**: Yeah, but Ed wanted to come back out.

**Sanosuke**: I think that Kenshin might need me back at the dojo. Do you think you can let me go?

**Older Yahiko**: Me too! _-on hands and knees begging-_

**Schweppes**: Yeah, I guess you can leave.

**Older Yahiko**: Hell yeah! _-runs as fast as he can to the door-_

_-The door knob isn't there-_

**Schweppes**: Zel, did you ever put the doorknob back?

**Zel**: _-nervous-_ Doorknob? I don't know what you're talking about.

**Meilin**: Of course you do! _-points Oathkeeper in Zel's direction.-_

**Zel**: I lost it! I don't know where it is!

**Xellos**: I know _-pushes Yahiko and Sano towards a closet-_

**Sanosuke**: What's this gonna do? I don't want to go in the closet, especially with the runt.

**Older Yahiko**: Who are you calling a runt!

_-Xellos pushes them into the closet, a bright light and loud noise comes from the closet and it disappears-_

**Xellos**: I figured that if they can appear out of no where, then they can disappear to where ever.

**Kouga**: I wanted to eat him too.

**Schweppes**: Where have you been?

**Kouga**: That's a secret.

**Ed**: I don't want to know.

**Mickey**: _-laughs-_ Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Jack**: That was random.

**Malik**: Mickey's still here?

_-Mickey goes poof and leaves-_

**Schweppes**: This'll be enough for this chapter. See you next time!

**Meilin and Ed**: Bye!

_-Kouga and Tsukasa start fighting for no reason at all. Much yelling-_


	17. The Mysterious Scream

**Bakura**: This is the brand new game show...

**Meilin**: _-gets on set and hits Bakura over the head before the name of the game show was said-_ You idiot! This is a fanfic, no game show!

**Malik**: _-whispering to Bakura-_ Let's just do this later.

**DBZ voice guy**: This is the brand new chapter of Toxicity! The fanfic where everyone's crazy and where they trap the voice guy in a closet for 4 chapters! (If you check, he never left)

**Schweppes**: Trapped you in a closet? Who did it?

**DBZ voice guy**: The kids who're in the fic. The main character people.

**Schweppes**: Riku, Sora, can you visit me in my office?

**Sora**: You have an office? Where is it? If it's in a closet, I'm not going in there.

**Riku**: _-hits Sora on the head, leaving a bump-_ You talk too much.

**Sora**: Oww.

**Schweppes**: _-Motions to a room that has a long table and many blue swirly chairs around it. Looks like the typical office meeting room.-_ This is the meeting room for people like you. Not to tie people up in.

**Sora**: But we didn't tie him up here.

**Riku**: She didn't even know if it was us who tied him up. He could have going delusional from being in that closet.

**Sora**: Does she know that we locked him in a closet?

**Riku**: She knew that he was in a closet, but now you just told her that we locked him up! _-starts a fist-fight with Sora-_

**Schweppes**: I didn't even have to do anything.

**Warning**: Yaoi, there will be yuri eventually... whenever eventually is.

**Disclaimer**: This is our fic, we don't own much more. If we did own them... we wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Schweppes**: Okay now, I have a job for you.

**Meilin**: Who?

**Schweppes**: the DBZ Voice Guy. Now. I want you to read this. _-hands him a pice of paper-_

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Huh? _-reads paper-_ To my reviewers. This is the first chapter in which I probably will thank you... I think. Anyway...

To: chillywilly101:  
_-bows_- Thank you for being the only one to review since chapter 7.  
(2005-03-11) I really like this story. It's so funny! Keep it up! It would be funny if a heartless falls for Kairi. Could I be in the fanfic? I am a girl 6 years younger than Riku and i am a really good drawer.

**Schweppes**: Maybe later in the fic a heartless will stalk Kairi... and try to kill everyone else out of jealousy. Muhahaha! Ahem... anyway, and for being in the fanfic, I'm sorry because i'm having enough trouble keeping track of everyone as it is. I'll even forget that I'm in the fic sometimes . 

(2005-05-02) p.s. Can I give you a present? If yes, then here's a something that will attract all the people that you want to come! Just use your imagination with...this CREAM CHEESE MUFFIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
WARNING: This has been tested and will not always work. side affects on the people being attracted are eye, ear, or feet twitching. This will not bring people who are evil back to normal. (I tested the evil thing on Cloud, and it didn't work)

**Schweppes**:Yay for Cream Chesse Muffins!  
**Bakura**: _-sniffing the muffin-_ Does it taste good? _-begins poking this muffin, eventually running away with it into the... closet, where else?-  
_**Schweppes**: ... he took it.

(2005-05-07) p.s. HAHA! Riku sounds like a whimp.

**Riku**: _-eyes watering-_ I... I sound like a whimp? _-All of a sudden, Riku's eyes turn red, grows little horns and charges after chillywilly101_- You can't escape from me! I'll KILL you! Muhahaha!  
**Meilin**: _-sweatdrop-_ Okay then. that's all for chillywilly101's reviews, onto other not-as-important-since-they-only-reviewed-once reviews.

To:Hensou13Skellington  
(2005-02-02) Ok I am putting you on my author alert.  
-Sora Skellington

**Schweppes**: Thank you for putting me on author alert, it's very kind of you.  
**Meilin**: _-begging-_ Pleeeaaassseeeeeeee review again!

To: lordkagome  
(2005-03-01) This story is halarious! Write more please.

**Ed**: _-sitting on lordkagome's head-_ Well, they did write more.  
**Meilin**: Ed! What are you doing! _-grabs Ed and jumps into a hole_-

And last and... well, least, MeilinII!  
**Schweppes**: Since you helped me to write this, your reviews don't count.  
**Meilin**: _-come out of hole- _What! Why not!  
**Schweppes**: It just doesn't count when you review your own story, that's all.  
**Meilin**: bah.

**Notes**: ... _-action-_ ... 'Riku thinking' ... (A/N)

_Last time: A couple minutes later, a rustling was heard from a tree only a couple feet ahead. Upon inspection of this tree, Excel was seen hiding within the branches. _

_"Excel!" I tried to yell it as loud as possible, so that everyone else would hear and come running._

_Excel laughed and jumped down from within the tree._

**Toxicity**

Chapter 17: The Mysterious Scream

"Didn't think you'd be able to see me!" Excel laughed maniacally.

Hiei and Kurama approached the judge from behind. Before a sound was made, Hiei had knocked Excel on the head, knocking her unconscious. To our advantage, not one of those guard cards were to be seen.

Sora was in shock, "Wow, Hiei! I didn't even know you were there and then all of a sudden she just fell!" he kept on rambling like this.

Hiei muttered, "It was nothing."

Kurama smiled, "Don't be so modest Hiei."

As they continued on their more one-sided conversation, Jack, Meilin, Schweppes, Kairi and the Mayor had joined us.

(**Tsukasa**: Is she dead?

**Schweppes**: Of course not, there was no blood.

**Zelgadis**: We did a little research and apparently Tsukasa's really a girl.

**Bakura**: Are you sure? He sure looks like a guy to me.

**Xellos**: That's only how he looks in the game, but in real life, the person playing the game is a girl.

**Tsukasa**: I was hoping no one would find out.

**Schweppes**: I knew the whole time, but I didn't tell anyone.

**Jack**: But Schweppes, weren't you flirting with her? Wouldn't that make you a lesbian?

**Schweppes**: Yeah, I mentioned it in Chapter 7. And Meilin, Bakura and Malik were flirting with her too.

**Meilin**: I was?

**Schweppes**: You were the one that invited her!

**Meilin**: Well, I thought she was a he.

**Bakura and Malik**: Me too.

**Schweppes**: So much for your gaydar (a radar for being able to tell if someone's gay... yeah, it's like a feeling I guess), you couldn't even tell that Tuskasa's a girl.

**Malik**: Stop picking on us.

**Meilin**: You're such a baby.

_-there's a knock on the door-_

**Riku**: Someone actually used the door?

_-since the doorknob is missing, the door opens on its own. In steps Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist-_

**Ed**: Mustang, what are you doing here?

**Mustang**: You haven't reported in for a while, so I decided to track you down.

**Sally**: That's very loyal... and creepy.

**Ed**: Yeah, creepy. Why did you stalk me again?

**Mustang**: _-blushes-_ I... I was just worried, that's all.

_-another person comes though the door. This person is about average height with dark purple hair-_

**Meilin**: Ooooh... pretty. Who are you?

**Mysterious Man**: My name is Dark. (He's from DN Angel. Ed and Dark have the same American voice actor. hee hee)

**Ed**: No he's not pretty! Get away from him!

**Dark**: A little defensive are we? He he.

**Mustang**: Did you follow me? Why are you here?

**Dark**: I saw you fighting off Krad (Krad is Dark's enemy, it's dark spelled backwards, he's the light person) when he attacked you, I pretty much fell in love with you, so I followed you.

**Jack**: That was very descriptive. Not many people are that honest.

**Mustang**: Are you serious? Me?

_-Dark nods-_

**Schweppes**: This is getting out of control! Let's get on with the fic. _-sneaks off to a closet-_

**Meilin**: This has always been out of control. And why are you going into a closet?

**Schweppes**: That's none of your business. Now on with the fic!)

The Mayor was in shock, "What happened here? Why is she on the ground?" after these questions he looked even more shocked, "Did she... die?"

I answered, "No, she didn't die. And Hiei just knocked her out."

As we watched her unconscious body, a white cat-looking thing started walking in our direction.

"Aww! Look at the pretty kitty!" Kairi was using that high-pitched pet voice.

Jack looked confused, "Are you sure it's a cat? It kinda looks like a weird dog."

"Okay then, let's see what it says," Meilin started calling over the animal, "Here thing, come here! You're a good animal, yesss you are!"

This white, furry creature barked in response.

"Gahh! The cat just barked!" Kairi backed away in response.

While we were still in shock at the sound of the bark, the dog commenced in dragging Excel away by her shirt collar.

Shocked, yet again, by the dog dragging our enemy away, we just stood there and didn't move, not realizing that we needed to.

Hiei was running ahead of us, "You baka's, it's getting away!" Kurama was right behind him.

It took only about a few feet to make it to the dog. Hiei stopped in front of the long, bushy-tailed dog, causing it to stop dragging the body.

(**Meilin**: Schweppes is still in the closet and hasn't come out for a while. Let's inspect further. Ed! Open the closet door! NOW!

**Ed**: Why should I? Why don't you do it?

**Meilin**: Because, I'm the all powerful Meilin, and I said so.

**Ed**: _-gives in and complains-_ Fine. _-walks to the closet that holds Schweppes, carefully opens the door-_ Ah! _-quickly closes the door-_

**Meilin**: Come on, I didn't see anything.

**Ed**: _-stuttering-_ That's ok, you probably wouldn't want to see it anyway.

**Meilin**: You big coward. _-walks to the door and opens it-_

**Schweppes**: Can't you people leave us alone?

**Shuichi** (from Gravitation (ultimate yaoi anime)): This isn't what it looks like!

**Meilin**: Aren't you both... gay?

**Schweppes**: _-shifty eyes-_ maaayyyybeeeeeeeeeee

**Shuichi**: We were just planning to take over all the pocky in the world! Just don't tell Yuki!

**Schweppes**: You baka! You weren't supposed to tell them that!

**Shuichi**: Uhhh... we were having sex!

**Schweppes**: _-hits him over the head the all mighty frying pan of doom ™Chichi-_ THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

**Bakura**: _-appears out of no where next to Shuichi-_ oooooooh. Who are you?

**Meilin**: Bakura... he can't hear you.

**Bakura**: Why not? Is he deaf?

**Malik**: _-now hits Bakura over the head-_ You seem to get dumberer every day.

**Schweppes**: Dumberer's not a word

**Malik**: I DON'T CARE, BACK OFF!

_-everyone, including the unconscious Shuichi backs away from the angry monster-_

**Malik**: I'M NOT A MONSTER.

_-backs away farther-_

**Xellos**: _-sneaks up from behind Malik and puts a strait jacket on him... runs far away before being killed-_

_-Malik starts screaming and thrashes around trying to get the stupid thing off-_

**Tsukasa**: Malik's like the Hulk. He just needs to turn green.

**Bakura**: _-smirks-_ hee hee. _-takes a giant container of green jello and pours it over Malik, who is too shocked to move, even though he could barely move anyway... yeah-_

**Sora**: What the hell are you doing to him!

**Bakura**: _-simply laughs and shuts the closet door-_

**Riku**: Now that's kinky...

**Zim**: AHHH! THERE'S GREEN STUFF ON ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! _-runs around frantically-_

**Sally**: You're still here? I thought you left.

**Zim**: I was trapped in that closet while people were planning to rule over this pocky. But then they came in and the green stuff is going to eat me!

**Kouga**: I know what's attracted to sweet colorful stuff...

**Zim**: _-backs away-_

_-Kouga takes out a bee and throws it in Zim's direction-_

**Zim**: NOOO! NOT THE EVIL DEATH BEE! _-grabs on the closest thing to him, Sally, and runs into a closet that disappears a second later-_

**Zelgadis**: It's as if the closets have a mind of their own.

**Jack**: Noooo! Sally! _-falls to his hands and knees in sorrow-_

**Sora**: What a baby.

**Dark**: I'm starting to question why I came here in the first place.

**Ed**: You followed Mustang, who tracked me down.

**Mustang**: I was only doing my job, it was nothing personal!

**Meilin**: No one said it was.

**Mustang**: DON'T QUESTION ME! _-snaps fingers sending a line of fire in Ed's direction-_ That's for leading me here.

**Ed**: I didn't ask you to come.

**Dark**: _-mutters to himself-_ He's... so sexy.

**DBZ voice guy**: Now, back to the fic!

**Schweppes**: That's not for you to decided. NOW GET OUT... there's a reason they locked you in that closet.

_-the DBZ voice guy is seen being thrown out the broken main door-_

**Cloud**: Wow, Schweppes seems testy.

**Meilin**: You would too if you found out someone was locked in a closet in your head for that long without your knowledge.

**Cloud**: I wouldn't know.

**Meilin**: Exactly.

**Cloud**: Exactly what?

**Meilin**: _-sweatdrop-_ Exactly.

**Schweppes**: Now... ON WITH THE FIC! AND OFF WITH YOUR HEADS! ALL OF YOU! _-chases after readers-_

**Zelgadis**: Yep... she snapped.)

"Wait, what do we need to do with her anyway? Why don't we just leave her here?" Jack was growing impatient.

I look at Judge Excel, "You're right. Let's just get back."

"I know the best way." Kurama started leading us away from the orchard.

After a little while of traveling, we met with a demon with long purple hair holding a transparent silver cloth.

"Shisiwakamaru, will you help us to travel to a different world? The name of it is Halloween Town." Kurama confronted this strange demon.

"Sure, then I won't have to see you anymore." With this said, he threw the cloth over us and in an instant we were back in Halloween Town.

"Wow, that was quicker then I expected," Meilin stated.

The Mayor and Jack appeared excited, most likely due to the fact that they're back home after all this time and also safe for now.

"We're back here now, but we still need the other 8 keyblades out there." Sora was worried.

Everyone was either thinking of what to do next or trying to enjoy what little time they had until we started off again.

"Sora? What do we have now?" I asked. 'It'll help to know what we're looking for.'

"Lets see, there's the Spellbinder, Crabclaw, Lionheart, Olympia, Jungle King and Wishing Star. I think there's more. Ummm... Lady Luck and Three Wishes. We might even find the Diamond Dust, One Winged Angel. So that'll be 10." Sora appeared to be thinking hard about this.

Schweppes walked over to us, "Hey, have you guys seen Kairi? She's been missing."

Sora and I exchanged looks. I spoke first, "No, I haven't. I wonder what's up."

"Let's try to find her," Sora walked off in a random direction, we followed behind him.

'It's not like Kairi to just wander off like this on her own. It also wasn't like her when I saw her at that grave earlier.'

We heard a scream somewhere to the left of us. 'Oh no, I hope it's not Kairi's.'

We all rushed over to see what had caused the scream. At the scene, we found Kairi pointing the dark keyblade at Meilin's throat.

"Kairi! Get off her!" Schweppes started yelling, trying to protect her friend.

'Kairi appears to be in a daze, it was is she can't hear Schweppes at all, it's as if none of us are here. Just her and Meilin, if she even knows it's Meilin.'

Sora jumped in and grabbed Kairi's arms, holding her back so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Let go of me! Get off me!" Kairi was screaming, probably not even aware of who her attacker was, probably never saw him.

As soon as Meilin had the chance, she got away as soon as possible, to escape from the keyblade.

By now, everyone had joined us, summoned by Meilin's scream.

I stood in front of Kairi, "How could you do that to Meilin and where'd you get that keyblade?" When she wouldn't respond, I slapped her as hard as I could, hopefully to snap her out of her trance.

Kurama put his hand on my shoulder, "It's no use, she's been absorbed by the darkness, she can't hear you."

Saddened by reality, I backed away giving up. "Sora, can you take her keyblades and let her go? She can't do much harm without them."

Sora nodded and did as I told him to. Kairi fell to the ground on her knees looking at her wrists reddened by Sora's grip.

Kurama leaned down and tried talking to her in his soothing voice, "Kairi, if you can hear me, can you tell me how you got that keyblade? Why you're doing this?"

Kairi again didn't respond.

(**Sora**: Kill her!

**Schweppes**: You really ruined the moment.

**Riku**: The fic's getting too long anyway. We decided before you got really out of hand, that we should help end it.

**Bakura**: And now, back to the gameshow!

**Meilin**: I thought we said no gameshows, and where's Malik?

**Bakura**: I left him in the closet. _-banging and muffled screams are heard from within one of the many closets-_

**Shuichi**: This place is really weird, and I want my Yuki! _-whining-_

**Tsukasa**: But it's really hard to get out of here. And if you have any secrets that you don't want these crazy people to know, fit in with them so they don't get suspicious.

**Shuichi**: Ummm... ok, I guess. That doesn't sound very good.

**Bakura**: And now with the gameshow!

**Schweppes and Meilin**: THERE IS NO GAMESHOW!

**Bakura**: Yes there is! Go away!

**Meilin**: Okay then, Mustang!

**Mustang**: _-snaps his fingers and torches Bakura-_ How's that?

**Meilin**: _-pats him on the head-_ Good.

**Ed**: I could have done that too!

**Meilin**: No you couldn't.

**Ed**: I still could've hurt him. You don't like me anymore! You only like Mustang!

**Meilin**: Wow... you're obsessive.

**Schweppes**: You are too, so stop complaining.

**Dark**: _-sitting on top of the barbequed Bakura-_ Nice job.

**Mustang**: You really think so? _-all teary eyed-_

**Dark**: Yep!

**Mustang**: Yay!

**Ed**: Yay? Since when has Mustang said yay?

**Jack**: Apparently now.

**Kouga**: Can I eat Bakura?

**Malik**: NO!

**Kouga**: I thought you were in the closet.

**Malik**: Yeah, so I'd be safe, but now Bakura needs my help.

**Jack**: If you were hiding, then what was screaming in the closet?

**Malik**: Must have been someone else. Who's been missing for a while?

**Schweppes**: Zelgadis and Xellos

**Dark**: It must have been Xellos. He's the one who put the strait jacket on Malik.

**Cloud**: _-sneaks out the front door-_

**Zelgadis**: You know... Cloud just left.

**Schweppes**: I don't think anyone cares much anymore. They're busy and he hasn't been talking much anyway.

**Shuichi**: Can this end now? I want to go home.

**Jack**: This fic will never end. We're on chapter 17, it started in 2003, it's now May 2005.

**Shuichi**: Will I be here forever?

**Schweppes**: How come everyone asks that? And probably not, people usually end up leaving eventually unless they're really important or something like that.

**Meilin**: I will now say goodbye so the fic will end.

**Schweppes**: Until next time!

Should I make another fic that's only like the notes here? Review and say what you think.


	18. A Night At Jacks

**Schweppes**: We will start out with an anime of the day.

**Meilin**: Today's anime is...

_-dramatic music-_

**Himino**: PRETEAR!

**Sasame**: Hello, I am Sasame from Pretear, and that is Himino, she is the main character.

**Meilin**: We just wanted an excuse to get Sasame in here.

**Bakura**: I say we have a vote on who should leave.

**Schweppes**: Why would we do that?

**Meilin**: I guess it is hard to keep track of all these people.

**Schweppes**: Fine. I will put all your names on pieces of paper, you will check off who you want to leave.

**Meilin**: While Schweppes is busy writing the damn papers for some pointless reason... _-inturrupeted-_

**Malik**: IT'S NOT POINTLESS!

**Meilin**: Fine, for some semi-pointless reason. I will now recite the pledge of allegiance... I pledge allegiance to all anime of the United Otaku Inc. and to the otaku for which anime rules, one fanfic, under our spell, undivided, with manga and anime dvd's for all! AMEN!

**Everyone**: _-clapping and cheering-_ Woo Hoo!

**Meilin**: _-bows-_ Thank you, you're so kind.

**Schweppes**: Where did that come from? You've never said it before. And it's divided into chapters.

**Meilin**: I dunno... it just came to my mind as I said it. (It's the truth) And they're all on the same sight.

**Schweppes**: That doesn't mean they're not divided. And they're on two sights. and my websight which I haven't touched in forever so it looks like crap.

**Sora**: This argument may go on for a while. _-mumbling-_ fucking stubborn people.

**Bakura**: I will announce that the writing for people who leave now begins!

**Jack**  
**Schweppes**  
**Meilin**  
**Bakura**  
**Riku**  
**Malik**  
**Tsukasa**  
**Zelgadis**  
**Xellos**  
**Sora**  
**Kouga**  
**Ed**  
**Mustang**  
**Dark**  
**Shuichi**

These are the people you can choose from. Himino and Sasame don't count because they just got here.

**Meilin**: While we're waiting for everything to calm down, ON WITH THE FIC!

**Schweppes**: NO ONE WITH THE FIC! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

_-card soldiers come out of know were running after Meilin with various weapons-_

**Schweppes**: _-way too nice sounding voice-_ Now, will anyone say the disclaimer?

**Dark**: _-sweatdrop-_ I... I'll do it, what do I have to do?

**Schweppes**: _-hands Dark a piece of paper-_ Just read it. _-back to angry voice-_

**Dark**: meep. Okay, Schweppes and/or Meilin don't own any rights to the anime's or games, or movies present. So no suing.

**Notes**: ... _-actions-_ ... 'Riku thinking' ... (AN)

_Last time: Kurama leaned down and tried talking to her in his soothing voice, "Kairi, if you can hear me, can you tell me how you got that keyblade? Why you're doing this."_

_Kairi again didn't respond._

---

**Toxicity**  
Chapter 18: A Night At Jacks

"Gahh! It's no use, she's just not going to answer us!" I let out a scream of frustration. This is not the Kairi I know.

Kurama had a rather saddened expression on, knowing that his attempts were futile, that there's even a chance she will never get back to her normal self, either Kurama's princess, or the girl who I grew up with.

Sora walked off, in the direction of the pumpkin field.

Meilin was the first to notice, "Sora, where are you going?"

He didn't even respond, all he did was to look back, acknowledging the fact that she has spoken to him at all and kept walking, his Kingdom Key over his shoulder.

I started to follow after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Upon turning around, I found the owner of the hand was Jack, who had remained silent during all of this.

The skeleton smiled, "I think he'd like some time alone. He'll seek you out if he needs you." And without even waiting for a response, he walked away. Probably back to doing what he was before the scream.

Kurama was tending to Meilin, looking to see if she got hurt, where as Hiei was just watching, he face expressionless as always.

So all that were left was Schweppes and I, for the Mayor had left like Jack.

It didn't seem like Schweppes wanted much to do with anyone else. For the most part, everyone wanted to be alone. No one knows what's gotten into Kairi and being at a loss for solving our other puzzles, we all just seemed to get into a depressed state.

Kurama was the first to break the silence, "Do any of you know where to find a place to stay for the night?"

Schweppes had responded, "Well, last time we were here, we just stayed over at Jack's house, he had some extra rooms."

Hiei walked past Schweppes, into the direction that Jack had left off to. Schweppes followed in suit, leading in front to guide us to Jack's house, Kurama carrying Kairi.

---At Jack's House---

When I had reached the room I had slept in the last time we were here, I thought about Sora.

"What if he never comes back? What if he gets kidnapped like Jack did?" I thought to myself, alone in the room.

But alas, it's pointless to ask these questions, all they will do is to get me more worried, more sleep deprived.

Even though some time had passed, I was still awake and reading a book I had found, 'The Scientific Method'. It was sitting upon a whole bunch of Christmas books. 'Nothing about it interests me, but I still wonder why Jack would read this.'

All of a sudden, Sora came into my room. "Riku! You're awake. Kairi's gone crazy! She took the keyblade's away from me and started to attack me. I was still sitting in the pumpkin field."

"Holy shit," I mumbled so it was barely audible and ran out the door, towards the pumpkins.

By the time we got there, Kairi was gone. There wasn't even a single sign that she was there to begin with.

"Sora do you know where she went to?" I asked him, hoping the answer was yes.

But he lowered his head and replied, "I'm afraid not. I was busy running away from her. I wouldn't trust her much with keyblades. And she even had two."

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is go warn everyone else." I walked off back towards Jack's house.

Once we got there, everyone was still sleeping, so Sora and I decided we might sleep as well.

---The Next Day---

We were around the center of town, the area where Jack had gone missing.

"Might as well try to find her. Let's get to the portal and find out where to go from there." Meilin suggested.

Hiei nodded as everyone else replied with a yes of sorts.

But once we reached the closest portal, it had lost its glow and wouldn't work at all.

"This isn't good, what now?" Kurama looked to us for an answer.

Jack replied in an excited tone, "I know, there are doors deep into the woods, they're kind of like portals. That's what got me to Christmas Town."

Schweppes shrugged, "Better than nothing."

The mayor was still sleepy and hardly awake, "Ya know what, I think I'll just stay here to look after the town, Jack can go with you."

"Fine, you just slowed us down anyway," Hiei said coldly.

So we trekked off into the woods, searching for these doors.

Sora broke the silence that seemed to overwhelm us, "I've been thinking. Maybe the portals didn't work because it's a full moon. With the moon being so big here, I noticed how dark it was."

I smiled to hear his voice, "Sounds like it could be possible."

More conversations slowly erupted after that and we made it to the doors.

Schweppes was staring at something, her gaze not adverting. I was about to go over, to find out why she was staring like that when she walked forward away from the circle of trees.

Curious to know what was going on, I followed Schweppes away from the others who were standing there, looking at the trees and wondering which would be the best to enter.

A couple feet from where Schweppes had stopped walking, I saw another tree, like the others, but this one was not a holiday. The icon instead was of a computer. I had one back home, but I didn't use it much.

After a while of wondering why the tree wasn't with the others, Sora noticed that we were missing.

"Hey Riku, what're you looking at?" he asked as he walked up behind me and put his chin over my shoulder.

His voice had startled me out of my trance and once again smiled at his presence.

"It's a computer. But where would a computer lead?" I was asking Sora.

Another voice joined in, this time it was Meilin, "Back in our world, there were online games. RPG's that you could play with people around the world."

Everyone had joined us now. All wonder why this tree was here, where the door was a monitor, where it should be plain bark.

"Mei, what's this 'RPG'?" Jack questioned the acronym.

Meilin put her hand to her forehead as she thought for a bit, "An RPG? How do I describe it... Well, it's short for Role Playing Game. It's where one person acts as someone else, or even themselves and goes on adventures like we have."

Jack smiled and accepted this answer.

"What do you say? Should we go through this door?" Kurama asked us.

I shrugged and looked towards Sora who was looking at everyone else for the answer.

Schweppes shrugged, "Sure, I don't see the harm in it," and opened the monitor-shaped door.

"If Schweppes is going, then I'm going too," Meilin commented.

Kurama smiled and walked to the tree, "Look's like we're going here." He looked around a bit for approving faces.

So one by one we went into the door, unsure of what will await us at the end.

---

**Meilin**: Time to end the fic!

**Schweppes**: Awww, but it was starting to get good, normal fics would last longer.

**Meilin**: Well, this _isn't_ a normal fic. Get used to it, you should have by now. And as I was saying, I so "rudely" interrupted to say that the papers are finished and we're here to decide who the one to leave is.

_-----Time to think!-----_

**Jack**: _-thinking-_ Hmmmm... lets see. Bakura's really annoying, but so are Riku and Sora. I think I'll put down... ummm... Riku.

**Schweppes**: He he... Meilin. _-evil laughter, in it's quietest form-_

**Meilin**: _-in her own little corner type thing-_ Mustang, cuz he hunted down Ed.

**Bakura**: Kouga... damn bastard wanted to eat me.

**Riku**: Whatever Sora picks...

**Malik**: Yahh! Everyone! But it's just one. Xellos, he put me in a straight jacket.

**Tsukasa**: Either Bakura or Malik, cuz they creep me out. Let's go with Bakura, he seems to be the mastermind behind them.

**Zelgadis**: I haven't been here in a while, have I? Anyway, I'll go with Koga, he doesn't talk that much anyway.

**Xellos**: Malik. Damn he annoys me! _-evilly loud laughter is now heard coming from Xellos' direction (yes, it's loud)-_

**Sora**: _-writing-_ Whatever Riku picks...

**Kouga**: Schweppes. She stops me from leaving and eating.

**Ed**: Mustang, he's a stalker.

**Mustang**: Meilin... she thought Dark was pretty, and Ed's obsessed with her.

**Dark**: Krad.

**Shuichi**: I don't even know most of these people. First person to come to mind _-thinking hard-_ Malik.

**Himino**: _-talking to Sasame-_ Sasame, I don't know any of these people.

**Sasame**: I don't either, let's just choose Schweppes because she's the only name I remember.

_-many hours of hard thinking later...-_

**Schweppes**: The results are in! _-sweatdrop-_ WHO THE HELL PICKED ME!

**Meilin**: RUN! _-random pieces of what used to be where the floor is are flying past Meilin's head-_

**Schweppes**: _-thinking-_ everyone left, so can't find out who lost... after all the person who lost was Schweppes, who is me.

_-everyone slowly comes back into the room, once it's safe-_

**Schweppes**: _-calmed down-_ Okay. Now we have 3 votes that don't count. Riku saying what Sora wants, Sora saying what Riku wants, and... Dark, Krad's not even here.

For normal votes: Riku got one vote, Meilin got 2 votes, Mustang got 2 votes, Kouga got 2 votes, Xellos got 1 vote, Bakura got 1 vote, Malik got 2 votes, and I got one vote.

_-for those of them that can do the math, they realize that there seems to be 2 votes missing. Fear of having to run away again is enough to stop them from asking why... ARMAGEDON!-_

**Sora**: Riku, you were supposed to pick something.

**Riku**: But Sora, I didn't want to pick anything

_-Riku and Sora huddle up in a corner-_

**Riku**: _-whispering-_ I don't want anyone to leave.

**Sora**: _-whispering as well-_ Same here. But if we choose, I say it's Xellos

**Riku**: Sounds good.

**Dark**: I just got here, why do you want me to choose?

**Schweppes**: Himino and Sasame got here after you and they chose someone

**Dark**: _-on impulse-_ Bakura!

**Bakura**: Hey! Why me!

**Dark**: _-holding out a feather-_ Back off tomb robber!

**Bakura**: ... how do you know I was a tomb robber?

**Dark**: I was back there then, a phantom thief, stealing art _-very proud-_

**Bakura**: So you know what happened?

**Dark**: I don't remember much.

**Malik**: Do you remember me?

**Dark**: Ummm... no.

_-Malik falls to the ground, feet sticking straight up. I guess it's like his body just flipped-_

**Jack**: With the new replies, that leaves Xellos up two and Bakura up one. So now that Xellos has 3 votes, the highest number, he is banished for the time being. Possibly not forever.

**Xellos**: Yay! I'm finally free of this place! _-jumping with joy-_

**Zelgadis**: Does this mean I can go too? _-nearly begging to Schweppes-_

**Schweppes**: No, Zel, you stay.

**Zel**: _-sigh-_

**Meilin**: And is all for now. Fin (of just this chapter, the fic must go on)


	19. The World

**Sasame**: And here we are with Chapter 19!

**Tsukasa**: So... that means that the next chapter is Chapter 20.

**Meilin**: And we're out of the teens!

**Schweppes**: Not yet, it's only Chapter 19, don't get ahead of yourselves now.

**Bakura**: _-begging to Schweppes-_ Can we do the gameshow now? _-puppy dog eyes-_

**Malik**: Yeah! That'd be fun!

**Schweppes**: I told you last time NO!

**Kouga**: Maybe if you let them, then they'll stop asking.

**Bakura**: Uhhh... yeah! Yeah, that's right. He he. _-sweatdrop-_

**Meilin**: Gahh! Fine! Just do your gameshow!

_-some penguins from Slayers (Try) walk into the room... space... area... anyway-_

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our fic!

(Because I feel like telling you, there were penguins in Slayers, when Lina was like Alice from Alice in Wonderland and was traveling from world to world, in every one the penguins came up saying, 'don't interrupt our march; don't interrupt our funeral; don't interrupt our dance!')

**Mustang**: The penguins have a point.

**Dark**: We'll probably have a gameshow in our other fic (which still needs to be started)

**Riku**: There's another fic? How come I didn't know about it.

**Sora**: Maybe they just don't like you

**Riku**: Did you know about it?

**Sora**: Ummmmmmm... sure I did!

**Riku**: You're lying!

**Sora**: _-tear-_ They hate me!

**Schweppes**: If we hated you, then we would've sent you or killed you off the second you got here.

**Meilin**: And now our bestest reviewer (and basically only reviewer) ever will say the disclaimer.

**Chillywilly**: Schweppes and Meilin only write the fic, but own almost nothing in it.

**Meilin**: Her disclaimer is much better then the rest of yours

**Zelgadis**: She's just trying to be nice, she doesn't really like you!

**Schweppes**: Sure she does, she says nice stuff in her reviews! She even gave us more muffins (hands out cream cheese muffins to everyone)

**Himino**: What do we do with them?

**Sasame**: I think we eat them.

**Bakura**: I'll eat them! They were good _-takes everyone's muffins, some by force-_

**Schweppes**: _-whispering to audience-_ Tee hee... little do they know, the muffins are magical, who knows what will happen _-maniacal laughter is heard-_

**Meilin**: Huh? Schweppes, why are you laughing?

**Schweppes**: Oh, it's nothing.

**Ed**: Hahahaha! Everyone, look at Bakura

_-Bakura appears to have grown wings, a beak, scales and furry ears all at once-_

**Malik**: I'm glad I didn't eat mine now... but eating all of those at once! HAHAHAHAHA _-falls over clutching his stomach, laughing-_

**Tsukasa**: _-still holding a muffin-_ Bakura, here's another one!

**Bakura**: No way! _-ears twitching-_ How long will this last! I don't want to be this thing!

**Kouga**: I think it suits you.

**Malik**: If you can fly out of here, take me with you!

**Warning**: (this is getting redundant) Yaoi, Yuri, evilness... and muffins

**Notes**: ... 'Riku thinking' ... (AN) ... _-action-_

_Last time: Kurama smiled and walked to the tree, "Look's like we're going here." He looked around a bit for approving faces. _

So one by one we went into the door, unsure of what will await us at the end.

* * *

**Toxicity**

Chapter 19: The World

Looking around, the place had a bridge and about 2 shops on each side, and streamer looking things that served as decorations.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Meilin asked.

Everyone looked around for a bit. Jack came up with the best answer he had, "I've never seen it before."

(**Shuichi**: Oh so grand...

**Schweppes**: You're doing it again! We've gone 3 paragraphs in, and you're interrupting already!

**Meilin**: You're like a slave driver sometimes

**Schweppes**: How is this being a slave driver! I'm just trying to write this fic without being interrupted for once!

**Ed**: The last chapter wasn't interrupted.

**Schweppes**: Okay then, let's continue that pattern then

**Dark**: It's a little too late for that now

**Schweppes**: I don't care, let's just go on with this fic. ON TO THE WRITING (after my hand's not cramped))

(All better)

Meilin looked at Jack weirdly, "That doesn't help at all."

"Let's just ask someone, they should know" Kurama suggested.

I walked up to the first person that seemed ok to talk to, "Umm, do you know where we are?"

The man responded, "Yes, we're in Aqua Captal Mac Anu, or Delta server, would you like to save" apparently he was a recorder.

"Save? Save what?" Sora asked.

"This is a game, The World, do you want to save or not?" he seemed to be getting a little irritated.

"A game? Like an RGP, or something like that." Jack was confused.

The recorder looked at Jack weirdly, "Didn't you guys log in?"

Schweppes answered next, "Well, no, we didn't. We kinda just ended up here for some reason."

"It's an RPG and we jumped though a door to get here," Meilin corrected them.

As we were still talking to the man, a girl came up to us wearing blue and bearing wings from her back.

Schweppes was the first to notice her, "Hey, can you help us, we're kinda lost. And where'd you get the wings?"

"Hello, the wings came with my outfit. You don't look like you're from around here. What server did you come from?" The girl answered at least one of the questions.

"That's just the thing, we didn't come from any server, we just jumped though a door and ended up here somehow." Schweppes had to explain to her.

"You didn't come from a server? Maybe it's something like Tsukasa." She was basically talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"My name? How rude of me. It's Subaru."

Schweppes smiled, "Well, I'm Schweppes and these are my friends," she pointed to us, "guys, this is Subaru."

"Hello Subaru, I'm Riku," I responded upon meeting this new girl.

Meilin who was now poking the wings, fascinated introduced herself as well, "I'm Meilin, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sora, and that's Jack, Kurama and Hiei," he pointed to the person as he listed their name.

Hiei responded with a "Hn" whereas Kurama and Jack just waved hello.

(**Tsukasa**: Schweppes, can you make Bakura go away, he's kinda scary.

**Malik**: Yeah, he's shedding wings, fur and scales now. I think it's starting to wear off.

**Schweppes**: Hmm... lasted shorter then I thought it would

**Bakura**: Just help me! _-itching due to the shedding-_

**Schweppes**: _-hugging Tsukasa-_ I'll protect you!

**Meilin**: _-kicking Schweppes over with Tsukasa remaining standing-_ hentai!

**Schweppes**: Awww, spoiling all the fun.

**Meilin**: I know, Mickey!

_-Mickey appears in a puff of smoke (in his Yoda costume)-_

**Mickey**: Yes?

**Meilin**: Can you help Bakura? He's in somewhat of a mess.

**Mickey**: _-evil eyes-_ Sure thing!

_-As Mickey cast a spell, the shedding seemed to stop, but everything else remained intact-_

**Bakura**: Ahhhh! What did you do! At least the shedding was removing this stuff. _-starts flying away-_

**Schweppes**: Should I tell him?

**Bakura**: _-hits an invisible force field-_ Oww! What the hell is this!

**Schweppes**: Guess I should, well, there's a force field in here. It was installed before we got here, it prevents stuff from flying away.

**Bakura**: Fine then, I'll just use closet! _-runs into the nearest closet as fast as possible-_

**Malik**: Wait for me! _-joins him-_

**Meilin**: That was just an excuse to go into the closet with Malik, wasn't it

**Ed**: Seems that way.)

Meilin was looking around, "Yeah, but what the hell is with this place?"

"What do you mean?" Subaru didn't quite understand what she was saying.

Meilin sighed, "Never mind."

"Well, from what you've told me so far, it sounds like it could have something to do with Aura. You might also want to change your character class to fit in better." Subaru lended us this information.

"How do we do that?" Kurama asked her.

"I'll help you, what do you want to be? Long arm, twin blade, wave master, heavy blade, heavy axe, fighter, divine fist, and blade master." She listed off the different classes.

"If we use these" I showed her my keyblade, "then what would that be?"

Subaru walked up to it to examine the weapon, "I've never seen anything like this before. I guess blade master."

I smiled, "Then I'll be a blade master!"

As soon as I said this, my clothes had changed into the unknown cloak (as seen in 'another side, another story') along with the rest of that outfit.

"Wow Riku, "Sora just seemed to stare, "I'll be one too!" As soon as he said this, his clothes changed as well.

I watched as Sora clothes only changed in color, from mostly red, to practically all black.

Sora ran over and hugged me, "Riku, you look so pretty!"

"You don't look half bad yourself," I laughed to myself. (happy laugh, not a taunting laugh or anything)

Everyone else changed, their outfits as well (description not available: insert description later... much later)

Kurama seemed to be observing Hiei's new attire, and everyone else's as well. Everyone was amazed.

"Why don't you join me, I'm looking for my friend, he's supposed to meet me soon." Subaru offered.

Sora shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Jack, whose clothes consisted of a long black and white stripped trench coat still with his bat bow that gained red stripes and visible fangs and the same pants and shirt, it would appear that the only difference was the long trechcoat barely hitting the floor. (And he's really really really really really REALLY tall! I just felt like describing Jack for some reason.)

------

We waited a bit for Subaru's friend to come. When he came he was carrying a staff wearing mostly brown with silver hair, purple eyes and a red line going down on each cheek.

"Hi Subaru, you wanted to talk to me? And who are these people!" this new person was talking to the winged girl.

"Oh, these people are somewhat like you, but that's not what I brought you here for." Subaru was telling him.

He blinked, "Can you tell me who they are first?"

"Of course, I'm sorry." She pointed to us, "That's Riku, Meilin, Schweppes, Sora, Hiei, Kurama and Jack. Everyone, this is Tsukasa."

I smiled and waved at the newcomer.

"Hello Tsukasa," Schweppes bowed as he just watched, not saying a thing.

(**Zelgadis**: Hey, it's Tsukasa!

**Tsukasa**: I'm in the fic now? Why?

**Schweppes**: Well, we're in your world, of course you're going to be in the fic. _-grin-_

**Kouga**: Feh. Schweppes, are you sure you don't know me, because I recognize you, why!

**Schweppes**: _-nods-_ Yeah, I'm sure. _-little ears appear on Schweppes head-_ Gah! What happened? My head feels weird _-feels her head to see what's wrong-_ AHHH! THERE'S EARS ON MY HEAD! How'd they get there?

**Meilin**: Aww! Kawaii! _-tweaks Schweppes ears-_

_-Shuichi manages to escape out the front door, barely unnoticed-_

**Riku**: Shuichi just left...

**Schweppes**: But... the pocky

**Bakura**: Get over it

**Sora**: I see you're out of the closet and back to normal

**Bakura**: Yeah it all just fell off... all at once.

**Malik**: I like the wings though

**Dark**: Heh. WITH! _-With (a white rabbit looking thing with a long tail) appears and turns into Darks black wings-_

**Mustang**: Wings... how handy

**Dark**: Mustang! Come with me, we'll get out of here, I'll fly away

**Zelgadis**: You can try, but remember the forcefield?

**Dark**: Forgot about that part)

Subaru was explaining to Tsukasa what had happened, "They say that they aren't from any server and didn't even know what this place was when I met them."

A slightly shocked expression appeared on Tsukasa's face, "Do you think that... it might have something to do with her?"

Subaru nodded, "That's what I thought at first."

* * *

**Schweppes**: Okay, enough fic! Time for ending notes!

**Tsukasa**: It ended... your endings are so annoying.

**Schweppes**: btw, the anime this is from is .hack/sign incase you were wondering.

**Zelgadis**: Are you sure I can't leave?

**Meilin**: We're sure, and has anyone seen Sasame lately? I know Himino's just sitting over there away from everyone.

**Malik**: I haven't seen him, maybe he's in one of the many closets.

**Ed**: Ha! Good luck finding him, with the closets always disappearing and appearing

**Jack**: He could be lost somewhere... after all, Schweppes brain seems to be quite empty

**Schweppes**: What did you say? _-evil death glare-_

**Jack**: I didn't say anything, all I said was that he could be lost somewhere

**Schweppes**: You said more then just that! _-throws Tsukasa's staff at him-_

**Tsukasa**: _-sweatdrop-_ My staff! Why did you do that! _-collapses to the ground, clearly upset-_

**Schweppes**: Awwww... I'm sorry _-walks up to Tsukasa and sits down next to him/her (whatever you prefer)-_

**Meilin**: Schweppes, leave her alone!

**Schweppes**: Why don't you just mind your own business, go bug Ed

**Ed**: No! Don't bug Ed! _-hides in a closet-_

**Kouga**: A closet? He's be cornered that way

**Meilin**: _-evil eyes-_ I'll get you Ed! _-runs as fast as possible into the closet, not even bothering to open the door-_

**Sora**: _-inspects the Meilin-shaped hole-_ I guess this is what determination gets you.

Commercial break! (even though the chapter's over): Bumblebee tuna - Mephiskapheles

_Yum yum bumblebee, bumblebee tuna  
I love bumblebee, bumblebee tuna  
Yum yum bumblebee tuna  
Love a sandwich made with bumble bee. whee!_

**DBZ voice guy**: That is all that is remembered from this song, so I'm afraid this commercial will be cut short

---

**Malik**: DBZ Voice Guy? I thought he left

**Schweppes**: The commercial was taped before he left

**Meilin**: That's gotta be the worst commercial yet.

**Sasame**: There was singing, why was there singing?

**Meilin**: Where were you hiding?

**Sasame**: That's not important

**Kouga**: Sure it is! Just tell her

**Bakura**: Koga, did you know?

**Kouga**: Umm... maybe.

**Schweppes**: He doesn't know

**Tsukasa**: _-pokes Schweppes cat-type ears-_ Where did these come from?

**Schweppes**: I don't know... out of nowhere

**Meilin**: Let's just end the chapter for now... everyone will be back next episode (except Shuichi)

**Zelgadis**: Save me


	20. The Newest Keyblade

**Schweppes**: Welcome to the next chapter... Chapter 20! Yay!

**Meilin**: Yay?

**Schweppes**: Yes, yay. Might as well be enthusiastic

**Riku**: 20 chapters... Why has this story gone on for so long?

**Meilin**: Schweppes has problems ending her stories so they either get forgotten or never end, or have a really crappy ending.

**Schweppes**: Yes, maybe I should just try and find a way to end it early without going though all the other stuff I had planned since the beginning.

**Meilin**: We've worked on this too long to stop early!

**Schweppes**: _-sigh-_ I suppose you're right.

**Kouga**: Don't listen to her! End the fic early and we can all go home!

**Bakura**: Why do you want to go home? If it's for someone, the they could just come here.

**Kouga**: Maybe... Kago- no. There's no one _-sweatdrop-_

**Malik**: Ha! Koga does want someone to come!

**Tsukasa**: Just leave Koga alone. If he doesn't want to invite them, then he doesn't have to.

**Zelgadis**: I just want to go back home. It's better there, I would be alone again.

**Riku**: You want to be alone, eh? _-pushes Zel into a closet-_

**Zel**: Hey! What was that for?

**Riku**: You're in a closet, you're alone. If you're lucky, maybe your closet will even disappear.

**Schweppes**: Time to read the disclaimer... Does anyone really care about the disclaimer anyway?

**Meilin**: Hmm... the disclaimer has been said for every chapter, is there any point into continuing this disclaimer?

**Mustang**: It's the rules. If you don't put a disclaimer then there's the argument over copyright infringement.

**Meilin**: How do you know that?

**Mustang**: _-holds up a book-_ The Ultimate Guide To Knowing Everything About Fanfiction... TUGTKEAF

**Schweppes**: o.O That's a long tite

**Dark**: _-looking over Mustang's shoulder-_ Maybe I should read that sometime... understand a little more about what's going though their heads...

**Meilin**: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Dark**: It's not supposed to mean anything, I was just talking to myself.

**Meilin**: The disclaimer for the chapter... If we did own any anime or games or any of that, then this is what would happen:

- (DN Angel) Satoshi's stepdad will be killed and the curse of Krad will be lifted

- (Full Metal Alchemist) More shower scenes with Ed

- (s-CRY-ed) favorite characters will LIVE

The rest to be continued with the next disclaimer. Reviewers can submit their own disclaimer thing and it will be put into the next chapter (within reason) ...even though we only have one reviewer...

**Ed**: No! No shower scenes!

**Bakura**: What's the fun without fan service?

**Ed**: No shower scenes!

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt the shower scenes!

**Schweppes**: Even the penguins agree with us.

**Ed**: No shower scenes, no shower scenes, no shower scenes...

**Mustang**: _-hits Ed over the head with a metal bat-_ Just shut up

**Notes**: ... _-action-_ ... (A/N) ... 'thinking'

**Warning**: Blah blah... you know already!

_Last time: _

Subaru was explaining to Tsukasa what had happened, "They say that they aren't from any server and didn't even know what this place was when I met them."

A slightly shocked expression appeared on Tsukasa's face, "Do you think that... it might have something to do with her?"

Subaru nodded, "That's what I thought at first."

* * *

**Toxicity**

Chapter 20: The Newest Keyblade

(**Himino**: _-walking slowly up to Schweppes-_ Hey... Schweppes. Can I leave?

**Schweppes**: I'll send the penguins after you!

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our fic! _-run after Himino-_

**Schweppes**: _-sigh-_ Didn't even get a single word in that time)

Jack hesitantly interrupted, "Ummm... who is this 'her'?"

Subaru looked up, "I'm afraid that this information is top secret, it's just not safe to reveal it to a new person, and especially when in a public area."

After Subaru said this, she motioned us to follow her. The first thing she did was to warp or something.

Meilin spoke to Tsukasa, "Ummm... what did she just do?"

Tsukasa looked at her, a little confused, "Let's see, you just... warp."

Meilin sweatdropped, "That doesn't help at all."

Tsukasa looked up, "I know now. Just say the keywords to the place you want to go. Now we're going to delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." As he said the words, a yellow ring engulfed around him and he disappeared.

"Delta... Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground?" Sora repeated cautiously. Then yelped as the same yellow ring appeared and he disappeared as well.

Meilin blinked. "The hell?" somewhat shocked at seeing Sora vanish.

Schweppes shrugged, "Well, there's nothing else to do. Might as well go." She repeated the same words and also vanished.

Everyone else followed, so seeing no real danger I repeated the words as well. I appeared at a church looking place with not much surrounding the outside the church grounds. It was a canyon or something like it, filled with mist so that the bottom wasn't visible, so that it appeared that we were floating.

Jack looked around, "Where are we exactly?"

Subaru was back with them now, "This is a place where not many people go. As the words said, 'Holy Ground'." She walked into the building, motioning for us to follow.

The inside had a big statue of a girl, with chains all over her, trapping her to this world, to this building.

"Who's that?" Sora asked, looking at the statue before him.

"Her name is Aura," Subaru answered.

Tsukasa seem to cringe at the name, something about it upset him. Without a word he walked off through a door.

I watched as Tsukasa left, "What's his problem?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's always like that," Subaru treated it as if there was no problem.

(**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our nap!

**Schweppes**: What happened now?

_-The penguins held out pillows, threatening Zelgadis-_

**Zelgadis**: I remember you guys. I had to wear that weird outfit and was trapped in that weird place with the pig!

**Meilin**: Zel, ya sure you haven't snapped?

**Malik**: _-taking a pillow from a penguin-_ What's up with you guys? Can't you say anything else?

**Bakura**: Maybe they're like Yugi... with his 'Don't hurt my friends' and 'I'll defeat you' crap, same thing over and over

**Jack**: I learned to ignore this stuff a long time ago

**Riku**: We don't care

**Dark**: Heh. Leave them alone, they're harmless

_-the penguins surrounded Dark, all aiming a gun at the thief-_

**Dark**: Gah! I guess they are harmless

**Mustang**: _-snapped his finger, torching the penguins-_ gun's shouldn't used as toys

**Ed**: You're such a show-off

**Mustang**: What's it to you? _-he pointed his hand towards Ed, about to snap-_

**Schweppes**: Everyone's so angry lately... but just LEAVE EACHOTHER ALONE!

**Meilin**: Yeah, there's plenty of closets, and plenty of room, just not if you try flying up

**Tsukasa**: You people are so noisy

**Meilin**: Just get used to it, there's nothing we can do now to change that

**Schweppes**: Now we should get on with the fic as always

**Meilin**: Hai!)

I noticed another keyblade leaning against a wall, most likely forgotten. Walking closer to it, I noticed that the keyblade was indeed the Spellbinder.

"Look over here, I found another keyblade." I informed the others on my discovery.

Sora instantly looked up at the word 'keyblade' and ran over next to me, to get a better look.

"Riku, why do you think it's here?" he asked me.

Before I had the chance to answer, Tsukasa grabbed the keyblade away as fast as humanly possible. "This is mine."

"Sorry about that, didn't know it was yours, it was just lying there," Sora apologized.

Tsukasa, offended, walked off again in the direction he came from.

Kurama spoke, "Not very sociable now, is he?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama and grunted a 'hn'.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I just got an urgent message, I have to go now." Subaru's voice was hurried. Before she had disappeared as she had before, I managed to make out a barely audible "Delta, Aqua Capital Mac Anu".

"Why don't we follow her, just repeat the words, 'Delta Aqua Capital Mac Anu'." I made sure to say them clearly for the others to understand.

I arrived at the town we had came from, Subaru wasn't that far ahead. Everyone else, except Tsukasa, had arrived as well and I lead the way to Subaru who was still walking away.

Grabbing her by the shoulder, I turned her to meet my face, "Subaru, why did you have to leave us."

Subaru was angry and pulled my hand off her shoulder, "You are to address me as Lady Subaru and you shouldn't be questioning such things."

She was ready to walk away again, when Kurama jumped in front of her, blocking her passage, "If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to stay with you. Or else we're probably going to be stuck here for forever."

Subaru's head dropped, defeated, "You may follow me, but stay a distance away, out of hearing range." She continued walking to her destination.

Satisfied with the answer, I followed, and everyone else with me.

"Why did she want us to call her 'Lady Subaru' all of a sudden?" Sora whispered in my ear.

I replied in a harsh whisper, "I don't know."

* * *

**Schweppes**: This will be a short chapter

**Kouga**: Can we go home yet?

**Schweppes**: No

**Sora**: When we get to go home, can we stay anyway?

**Schweppes**: No

**Bakura**: Then you'll have to find a way to get rid of us

**Meilin**: We'll find a way, don't you worry

**Sasame**: But we DO get to go home, right?

**Schweppes**: Yeah

**Meilin**: What's with the short answers?

**Schweppes**: When you have nothing to say, why say anything at all?

**Zelgadis**: Makes sense

**Dark**: I can't steal anything here...

**Schweppes**: Sure ya can, you just have to make here whatever you want it to. Like a museum or something

**Dark**: Ta ta for now

**Mustang**: Anything?

**Schweppes**: I've said this before

**Meilin**: Yes, anything

**Mustang**: _-insert maniacal laughter here-_ Now this'll be fun

**Schweppes**: The only things that stays the same are the closets, the front door, and everyone else around you

**Meilin**: You're going to make everyone run away

**Schweppes**: The barriers still stay, so now flying and you can't go that far away

_-a loud bang is heard along with an 'ow'-_

**Ed**: Heh, looks like Dark found the barrier

**Himino**: Where'd Bakura and Malik go?

_-muffled lauging is heard from a nearby closet-_

**Sora**: _-sweatdrop-_ We shouldn't worry about them

**Riku**: Yeah _-drags Sora into a closet, Sora still talking to Himino-_

**Meilin**: They're all hentai's

**Kouga**: Everyone's a hentai eventually

**Schweppes**: We need sound-proof closets...

**Jack**: If there were sound-proof closets, then we wouldn't be able to find someone who's been bound and gagged and shoved in there

**Schweppes**: That's true, no need for another DBZ Voice Actor Guy incident _-shivers at the thought-_

**Riku**: _-yelling from a closet-_ I didn't do it!

**Sora**: _-also still in closet-_ Shut up, they don't care anymore

**Meilin**: It's time to officially end the chapter now

**Sasame**: Next time... chapter 21, title to be decided and there still needs a word to be written

**Schweppes**: We're so slow at actually writing anything

**Kouga**: Bye readers, now you can review! It's not that hard, is it?


	21. The Meeting

_-Mustang is seen laughing rather evilly-_

**Meilin**: _-sigh-_ For everyone to know, we probably shouldn't have said that _they_ could change what was in _our_ minds.

**Himino**: What are you talking about?

**Meilin**: Everyone remembers Mustang's evil laugh in the last chapter, right?

**Jack**: I still don't know what you're talking about

**Meilin**: Let's just say he took it to new levels

**Jack**: I still don't know what you're talking about

**Bakura**: Let's start off with this then... _–shows everyone a clip of Roy Mustang hitting on Ed- _(I'd give you the URL if allowed me.)

**Meilin**: Where'd you get that from?

**Bakura**: I've been stalking you

**Meilin**: ... straightforward, ne?

_-Ed is seen hiding head in shame-_

**Dark**: _-gasp-_ You cheated on me with the **_SHRIMP_**?

**Ed**: WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER JUMBO SHRIMP?

**Dark**: Oh, no jumbo, just shrimp

**Ed**: YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! _-runs after Dark, previous incident forgotten-_

**Meilin**: _-hits Ed over the head-_ Ya know, you guys sound really weird

**Ed and Dark**: What's that supposed to mean!

**Meilin**: You have the same voice (The all-powerful god... Vic Mignogna! (voice of Ed, Dark, and many other wonderful people) _-Meilin drools-_) When you talk at the same time... it's like only one of you is actually talking

**Malik**: Like brothers _-starts laughing, losing the power to suppress the laughter-_

**Spoiler Man**:  
--------------------------------------  
**SPOILER**

Because Meilin doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST SPOILER**

--------------------------------------

_**Ed**: He's not my brother and neither is the girly man!_

_**Meilin**: Envy is too your brother, he's your big brother_

**Spoiler Man**:  
--------------------------------------

**SPOILER OVER** (still yet to be decided if it is actual spoiler or not... it's a secret that we don't even know O.o)

**YOU ARE SAFE... **

**FOR NOW**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

--------------------------------------

_-There's a boom, a closet appears right in from of newly summoned Spoiler Man-_

**DBZ Voice Guy**: _-poking SM in the chest-_ You, you're stealing my job!

**Spoiler Man**: Where the hell did you come from?

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Oh no, the worst place ever.

**Jack**: What is this place?

**DBZ Voice Guy**: _-shaking-_ The worst place ever... so much pink. IT WAS HORRIBLE!

**Kouga**: Just tell us all ready! _-mumbling-_ Drama Queen

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Fine then, V-Valentine Land

**Jack**: Wait, THE Valentine Land

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Yeah, everyone was kissing everywhere, there were so many hearts

**Himino**: Like High School?

**DBZ Voice Guy**: _-ignoring Himino-_ And there was a tree... with a pumpkin, but it just wouldn't open. Then I got into the closet and ended up here

**Jack**: A pumpkin tree? That was my land, Halloween Town! Valentine Land... that was indeed a horrible place. Barely stepped a foot in and left.

_-as they continue this boring conversation of horrible happiness, another closet appears, a green dog hops out-_

**Green Dog**: Howdy Ho! _-the chanting of doom in a singsong voice-_

**Riku**: The Hell?

**Meilin**: Don't you remember Gir? He was with Zim

**Sora**: But that was a robot

**Tsukasa**: He's... In disguise?

**Bakura**: Why?

**Meilin**: So he can help Zim conquer the world! But to continue, who wants to say the disclaimer?

_-everyone groans-_

**Malik**: GIR CAN SAY IT!

**Meilin**: _-starry eyed-_ Yeah! Here Gir, say the disclaimer! _-Gir takes piece of paper... the disclaimer-_

**Disclaimer**: (Disclaimer by chillywilly) **Gir** (from INVADER ZIM! XD...in DOGGY FORM!): Schweppes and Meilin do not own almost nothing and they - CUPCAKE! _-gobbles down cupcake-_ aww...I miss my cupcake.

**One of the penguins**: -_nudges Gir to continue disclaimer-_

**Gir**: I MISS MY CUPCAKE! _-cries and starts to flood the room-_

**Sora**: _-floating on a raft made of ivory soap-_ Schweppes and Meilin only write the fic! -_watches Riku slowly sink-_ NO! _-dives in after him- _

-end-

Artificial soap and water used in the making of this disclaimer. (tears are artificial water, right?)

**Schweppes**: I heard my name, what's going on?

**Meilin**: Oh, I thought I'd start the fic off without you. You were sleeping

**Schweppes**: PENGUINS! CUT OFF HER HEAD!

**Penguins (accompanied by the Queen of Hearts)**: Don't ruin our fic! _-dressed in heart card costumes, runs after Meilin with axes used to chop off heads-_

**Queen of Hearts**: Cut off her head!

_-Meilin runs screaming into the safest place possible to be found inside an empty section of the head... yes, a closet-_

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our execution!

_-many axes are seen now sticking out of the wood of the closet (similar to the seagulls stuck in the sail in Finding Nemo _

**Gir**: They don't own this!)-

**Schweppes**: Ah, chaos. What a wonderful thing to wake up to in the morning.

**WARNING**: Current said writer is now watching Invader Zim... read at your own risk. Craziness ahead o.O

**Dark**: Mustang, how can you like Ed? He's... he's short!

**Ed**: I'M NOT SHORT!

**Mustang**: I'm leaving now _-runs as fast as he can... into a most loved military figure-_

**Hughes**: Hello Mustang, where am I?

**Schweppes**: _-rushing over-_ How did you get here!

**Hughes**: I was at the store, buying my precious Elicia a new dress, and when I stepped into that closet, _-points towards the many many closets, most incredibly similar-_

**Schweppes**: They're recruiting new people... the closets are starting to rebel

**Meilin**: Schweppes, do you realize how stupid you sound?

**Schweppes**: _-to her, Meilin is invisible and mute-_ Mickey, Mickey can help us! Ramble, ramble, ramble (I'll trade ramble for a random word for 100)

_-a magical purple mist seeps onto the floor, eventually covering the ground as far as the eye can see-_

**Mickey**: _-sounding much like Yoda-_ Want, what do you?

**Schweppes**: These closets, they're rebelling against us _-twitch-_ what can you do?

**Mickey**: _-evil laugh-_ Bibbity Bobbidy Boo! _-the closets all change to the color orange-_

**Sora**: Umm... what did that do? They only changed color

**Riku**: _-screaming from inside now orange closet-_ NOOO! I'M AN OOMPA LUMPA!

**Sora**: Riku, Riku... WHERE ARE YOU! _-falls dramatically on the ground in search for his long lost oompa lumpa-_

**Riku**: _-closet door flies about 10 ft away, and out rolls a very orange, green haired, short Riku-_ Sora, what happened to me!

_-much laughing heard from the peanut gallery-_

**Kouga**: Riku's orange! This is great

_-another closet door opens, and a lone penguin, separated from the pack waddles out and it too, has changed color... the eerie color of orange-_

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our pack! (penguin's shall now travel in packs... the bible says so. So now you believe (Gir: They don't own the bible either)) _-their clothing has shifted back to the normal tuxedo black and white, and are standing in a circle around the Yoda-Mickey, aiming bazooka's at his head, or very large ears blocking the way-_

**Mickey**: Regret, this you will. _-he again laughs his now trademark maniacal laugh and disappears in an orange puff of smoke-_

**Schweppes**: Awfully sorry to interrupt this, but what happened to the fic?

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our sorrow!

**Schweppes**: _-evil death glare-_ Don't forget, I am your master, Mustang! You know what to do

**Mustang**: _-small evil laugh, snap of the fingers and penguins turn a chard brown-_

**Schweppes**: As I was staying, shouldn't we get on with the fic?

**Meilin**: But this is so much more fun, who wants to read the actual fic anyway?

**Schweppes**: It is in the rules that there are to be no script-type fics allowed, they need to be in the proper fic form

**Meilin**: Fine then, we don't want to be banned for something as terrible as ruining a wonderful scene... just to think, Riku's an oompa lumpa

**NOTES**: ... craziness ... OOCness ... 'Riku thinking' ... _-action-_ ... (Authors Notes)

**WARNING**: warning has been issued, if you have managed to read up till here, the warning is unnecessary

**DISCLAIMER (take II)**: Since the first was the wonderful Chillywilly's disclaimer. We share with you, ours

You will know when we rule the world and control all of the wonderful anime...

- there will be more yuri... there certainly isn't enough of it

- a machine shall be created, named the Shinigami, and it will have the power to take any anime character of your choice (it doesn't have to be human) and make them real, moving, living, breathing, the whole 9 yards

**Schweppes**: That is the end of the disclaimer... see the next chapter for more

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Next time on this fic: you shall see with your own eyes the great new disclaimers by all of you reviewers (right now, population: 1) Please feel free to submit your disclaimer and see it appear on the computer screen!

**Spoiler Man**: I will warn you now, possible spoilers ahead (semi unlikely)

**Meilin**: We have no need for you any more. AWAY WITH YOU

**Queen of Hearts**: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! _-picks up Spoiler Man and runs into the rare white closet (it wasn't there when Mickey turned them orange, it was late from a closet rebellion meeting) and it disappears, as they have been known to-_

_Last Time: "Why did she want us to call her 'Lady Subaru' all of a sudden?" Sora whispered in my ear. _

I replied in a harsh whisper, "I don't know."

---

**Toxicity**  
Chapter 21: The Meeting

Subaru had stopped at her meeting place where two men were sitting, talking amongst themselves. The first was a taller man with spiky hair with a skinny, yet long ponytail, wearing red, and carrying a heavy spear. The second was in armor, with beady red eyes, and a sword at his side.

"Hey Subaru!" The red clad one greeted the lady.

"We're here on business; we're not here to chat." Subaru wanted to make this point clear. "Now, Silver Knight, I believe it was you who called this meeting?" she was addressing the one in armor.

He looked up, the previous gaze transfixed on the ground, "Yes, I was wondering, there have been more problems lately. Too many problems. Is there any way possible that we can join forces again, so it will be easier to defeat these new monsters."

Subaru thought for a second, "It is not my fault that your men are too weak to fight off these monsters. If they are similar to previous accounts, then they would be unable to beat, unless you use Kite's bracelet."

The one in red stood up now, "But we can't reach Kite. We've tried many times and he's refused to side with us. And most of the time he's not even there."

"Krim, have you even thought about contacting the Decedents of Fiona?" Subaru asked the spiky haired man.

"Actually, we were waiting for you until we tried to contact them. They've been even busier with the chaos all this has created. And rumor has it that there're even new characters with problems similar to Tsukasa's." Silver Knight was the one to speak.

Lady Subaru gasped, "How do you know about this already? They only just got here. I've been with them most of the time." Her voice was now panicked, not believing that gossip such as this could reach anyone else without her telling them.

"So, you know them then?" Krim's gaze was intense upon Subaru, almost watching to see if she'll run away when he's not looking.

I was trying harder to listen in on this conversation. So were Meilin, Schweppes, Sora. Jack, Kurama and Hiei just appeared to be relaxing until the 'Lady' came back to tell us to move on.

With the struggle of listening getting harder due to the drop in their voices, Sora had nearly fallen, tripping over a simple rock that lay on the ground. Although he managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, the noise was enough to startle the three and cause them to stop and listen.

Subaru looked around, to see if we were in sight, "That could be them; they didn't want to be left alone, so they're following me now. I told them to stay away at a distance."

Silver Knight squinted his eyes, "You mean the new ones, the ones with the problem?"

"Yes." Subaru said sharply, implying that they should be quite, incase there were other noises to be heard that shouldn't be there.

I sighed, figuring that we've been caught eavesdropping and there was always the possibility of a punishment for such things. Especially when she was so serious about this meeting in the first place.

Meilin was about to threaten Sora with his fist for making the involuntary noise, but held back for fear of making more noise then possible. Even with the tension in the air, the three just stood there like nothing had happened at all, Kurama even with his eyes closed.

Footsteps were coming closer, feared to be Subaru's. She had turned the corner and had found us, up against the wall and closest to being able to hear anything about her meeting. Directly behind her were the other two who had been talking, Krim and the Silver Knight.

---

**Schweppes**: That's all for now, this fic was 'wasted' with such wonderful and exciting 'notes'

**Meilin**: This is about as close to a notes chapter as we'll probably get. Unless we have the fic part to be nothing more then a paragraph or sentence.

**Kouga**: I'm tired. Can this chapter end?

**Bakura**: The chapter doesn't need to end for you to sleep

**Kouga**: I know, but it's quieter

**Sasame**: You complain too much

**Dark**: Eh, wolf boy, you want to sleep?

**Kouga**: Ummm... No, I'm fine now, see _-shows Dark a big smile-_

**Ed**: You're really pathetic

_-Ed falls down a hole-_

**DBZ Voice Guy**: Due to Ed's annoying comment, this fanfic has swallowed him up and eaten him...

**Schweppes**: Why is everything rebelling today?

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt out...

**Meilin**: Hah, there's nothing to interrupt now! Stupid penguins

**Schweppes**: Don't insult my penguins!

**Meilin**: Ahh! You too? PENGUINS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

**Schweppes**: _-gripping her stomach laughing-_ You can be so gullible!

**Riku**: I don't want to be orange anymore

**Sora**: _-crying-_ Look what you did to him! You evil people

**Schweppes**: This was the work of Mickey Mouse Yoda style. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. _-lowers head-_

**Sora**: NOOOOOO! DON'T DIE RIKU!

**Riku**: I'm not dieing, I'm just orange.

**Mustang**: End this thing already, it's been going on long enough

**Himino**: This is probably a record, all written within 4 hours... I think

**Schweppes**: Hmmm... when did I start writing this? I don't remember

**Meilin**: Schweppes has the worst memory ever... and she's getting gray hairs!

**Schweppes**: I'm too young for gray hairs, I haven't even reached my 20s yet! _-sobbing-_

**Sasame**: _-looking at his hair-_ My hair's white, I'm in my 20s

**Schweppes**: You're an anime character, Zelgadis has blue hair!

**Zelgadis**: What of it?

**Schweppes**: I'm just trying to prove a point

**Zelgadis**: Well, you can leave me out of it

**Meilin**: ENOUGH! Or I'll bring Yoda-Mickey back!

_-everyone shuts up instantly-_

**Meilin**: Good, now say goodbye to the readers and future reviewers. THAT MEANS REVIEW, You Know You Want Tooooo!

**Everyone (even penguins o.O)**: Goodbye!

**Schweppes**: Till next time! Hopefully it'll be sooner to update


	22. The Battle

_-Meilin and Schweppes are sitting on a couch, watching the tv-_

**TV** (quotes spread out, not in direct order): "It can't be helped, you can not resist the roulette wheel of fate" a somewhat mechanical voice spoke.

"I totally agree. And on the other hand, master pig, your table manners so impeccable, it's always a pleasure to dine with you." A roasted pig, being eaten by this 'master pig' was talking, even with an apple in his mouth.

"I prefer my food not to talk back to me. Roulette wheel of fate my butt." A red-headed girl in a dress similar to the one Alice wore in Alice in Wonderland said, as she walked out a door and into a dance with vegetables... dancing vegetables.

The redhead is talking to 'master pig' and trips upon a penguin, "Oh no, not you guys again."

"Don't interrupt our dance!" The penguins point firecrackers in her direction.

"Don't interrupt our funeral!" The penguins point shovels towards this red headed girl.

"Hey Mr. Puppet master! The trick's your playing on me are just plain rude!" the red head walks up to a throne and sees that it's not the puppet master, but instead a friend, "Zel, Zel, wake up!"

Zel was being strangled by this red headed girl, "I can't breath! I was tired and I just fell asleep. Don't jump to conclusions!" Zelgadis said, wearing a Shakespeare-esk outfit.

(Yes, the red-head is Lina Inverse)

**Zelgadis**: What the hell are you watching!

**Schweppes**: My favorite episode! Ep. 67 of Slayers Try

**Meilin**: Mine too! Oh... And whatever's Anime on Demand right now. Did you know there was a mini plushie of you in Gourry's bra when he cross-dressed in episode 18, right before you came back? (NOTE: Anime on Demand is different for the different cable companies)

**Zelgadis**: _-Sweatdrops, twitches, and squinty eyes-_ GOURRY!

_-a summoned closet door appears on command and opens with a Gourry falling out, landing on his face-_

**Gourry**: Where am I?

**Zelgadis**: What's this about? _-holds up a picture of Gourry's stuffed bra, in the right a plushie of Zel is seen peeking out-_

**Gourry**: I don't know what you're talking about

**Lina Inverse**: _-walking out of the closet after Gourry-_ Zel! What are you doing here?

**Zelgadis**: Why is there a plushie of me sticking out of Gourry's bra? _-holds up the picture for Lina to see-_

**Lina**: Gourry has the memory of a goldfish.

**Malik**: Hey, you're the people on the TV!

**Lina**: Eh? What are you talking about? _-looks at the TV-_

_-TV-_ **Penguins**: DON'T INTERRUPT OUR MARCH! _-End TV time-_

**Lina**: AH! Not them again!

**Penguins**: Don't interrupt our episode!

**Lina**: They're everywhere!

**WARNING**: This fic contains craziness beyond all belief... and yaoi. Schweppes would like Yuri... but the Yaoi overpowers. Here's some facts for you, if you say you want shounen-ai doushinji(sp?) in Japan, they'll think you're a pedafile and will probably tell you to leave the country. They also don't use Yaoi and Yuri like the western fans do... the western fans have their own language of sorts. I think Otaku's an insult there as well. My facts might not be true, I might have messed it up somewhere, so DON'T TRUST THE FACTS! They'll eat you if you're not careful. But from what I can remember (I have a bad memory) that was said by someone who's reasearched that kind of stuff for years.

**Gir**: We have a new reviewer! _-does a little dance-_

**Schweppes**: Yay! It's been so long!

**Gir**: Chillywilly101 says this:

((( OMG LOOK! YOU HAVE ANOTHER REVIEWER! AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT REVIEWER IS!

------

OMG I WANNA HUG GIR! -hugs- OMG HE'S SO CUTE! X3 )))

_-Gir in little doggy disguise hunts down Chillywilly and hugs her with a Gir-style glomp-_

**Schweppes**: So touching. (I'm wearing a Gir shirt... it says, "I still got a hug in me!" thought I should mention that... I didn't even notice) Oh, and to the new reviewer (TrolleyBounce), I wrote this chapter before I posted ch. 21, I just didn't want to stop writing. So I'll try and get Ariel into next chapter. (Do you mean the Disney one, or from something else?)  
Trolley says: (((It's good. I like the Jack-miester.)))  
_-Gasp-_ She likes it too! _-Squee!-_

**Jack**: Jack-miester? o.O

**Schweppes**: DON'T QUESTION THE REVIEWERS! (Notice no Meilin? Shh, she doesn't know)

**Disclaimer**: Schweppes and Meilin don't own much of anything.. just the fic and the computer it's been typed on. but you should understand that by now... and the disclaimers live on (Why are love and live spelled so alike? Do you need love to live?)

**Notes**: ... (AN) ... _-action-_ ... 'Riku thinking' ...  
and that ff(dot)net is evil and won't let me use these characters (since I can't use them, I have to spell them out)

underscore, left and right arrow, asterisk (star), umm.. squiggly line (top left corner above tab using shift), brackets (squggly and boxy), equal sign, at sign, up arrow, and a ? and ! in a row... oh, and URL's

I don't understand why, but for some reason it hasn't let me use these or it would look better. _-sigh-_ But when I remember to, I'm gonna put everything on my websight with prettyful colors and fonts, and basically non-edited. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, just scan it to see it glory. That will be fun. (up arrow, up arrow) lol. It works for now, I guess. Oh, I know how to get past that URL for last chapter...

http:(slash in the blanks... or words... hope it works! _-end notes-_

_Last time: Footsteps were coming closer, feared to be Subaru's. She had turned the corner and had found us, up against the wall and closest to being able to hear anything about her meeting. Directly behind her were the other two who had been talking, Krim and the Silver Knight._

**Toxicity**  
Chapter 22: The Battle

"Have you been eavesdropping?" This was the first thing Subaru said, and in a sharp manner.

"No, we've just been standing here, waiting for you." Jack took the liberty to answer for us.

Subaru looked from Jack to me, trying to decided if Jack was telling the truth, or only partial truth, or just a lie altogether.

Krim stepped forward, "Well, this doesn't concern me. I'll be going now."

As he started to walk away, Subaru grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere. You know more than you should if you're about to walk away."

"Aw, Subaru, don't ya trust me?" Krim was playing innocent.

"If Lady Subaru doesn't want you to leave, then you'll have to stay." Silver Knight put his hand on Krim's shoulder.

(**Gourry**: Nooo! Get off me!

_-Zelgadis is strangling Gourry. Reason: unknown (bra thing forgotten)-_

**Hughes**: What a lively bunch of people

**Mustang**: Yes, they're very annoying

**Meilin**: Where'd Ed go, I haven't seen him for a while, and why do all the chapters start with The?

**Schweppes**: The chapter thing, that's a coincidence, chapters just sound better starting with 'the'

**Bakura**: Ed fell though a hole in the floor, remember?

**Meilin**: Oh yeah, I forgot about that _-sigh-_

**Schweppes**: Due to popular request, I will now bring you a new game: Anime Bishies! Where we will have different categories and different bishies in each category. If the reviewer(s) wish(es) to vote on who wins, or nominate their favorite bishie... and this will basically be run by Meilin, for sexual preference reasons.

**Sora**: Popular request? Who requested it?

**Meilin**: I did, and I count for all of you! Muhahahahahahahaha!

**Riku**: Somehow, that just doesn't seem fair

**Schweppes**: We should have a fair too...

**Riku**: That's not what I meant!

**Meilin**: Hazaa! A Renaissance Fair! (we have attended one the previous weekend... and there was much rejoicing)

**Schweppes**: Anyone willing to volunteer their bodies for the Anime Bishie thing?

**Dark**: I'll volunteer! _-hand upon hip, other showing the victory sign, and lastly showing gigantic dark (as in evil) smile-_ (ohh the puns)

**Mustang**: If Dark volunteers, then I will too

**Hughes**: And if Mustang volunteers, then I will too!

**Meilin**: Aww, but you're too old! _-pointing at the military crew-_

**Dark**: They're old? But I'm WAY older than them

**Malik**: You don't look older. You look much younger

**Dark**: Ya think so? Well, you're right! Don't forget prettier either

**Bakura**: And don't forget the gigantic Ego! _-bows to the audience applauding (he hit play on a tape player)-_

**Schweppes**: ON WITH THE FIC! We have been talking too long and the fic has been delayed! You shall all be sued, I bringeth you my lawyer

_-out of dramatic mist Excel Excel emerges-_

**Excel**: Muhahahaha!

**Schweppes**: This, is my lawyer.

**Jack**: You're seriously going to go though with this?

**Schweppes**: And if you want to beat me, then you'll all have to get lawyers as well

**Meilin**: _-sweatdrop-_ You're crazy!

**Schweppes**: I will take everyone to court because they talk too much and stop the fic

**Bakura**: Doesn't anyone read the actual fic, or do they read just the notes?

**Malik**: They probably only read the notes, the fic's not as interesting

**Schweppes**: We can now continue with the fic, while lawyers are to be decided)

From behind us approached another person. This person had long white wings. "I have heard the rumors of new players who suffer the same troubles that Tsukasa went though." He addressed this to Subaru.

"Can you tell me who told you this, Balmung? I don't see how anyone would know yet." Subaru was getting annoyed.

He stepped closer to Subaru, "I am an administrator. No one has to tell me anything."

Sora interrupted the tension, "Umm... can you tell us what you're talking about?"

Balmung shot a threatening glare at Sora, "Are you the one that's been talked about?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about in the first place! How am I supposed to know if I'm the person or not?" Sora was on the verge of yelling.

The winged man turned away, "If you don't know, then it's probably not you."

"Oh, but it is them," Subaru informed him, "They're the one's that everyone's talking about."

Kurama spoke in a soothing voice, "If you don't mind, can you now tell us what you're talking about. If it's about us, then we have the right to know."

"Okay then. You are unable to get out of here, like we can. Tsukasa was the same way for a while. He just wandered around, he could feel the pain that we couldn't, he didn't have anywhere to stay that we knew of." Subaru told the tale. "People who usually have this problem were put into a coma when they fight the Data Bugs. But you told us that you haven't even played here once before."

"That's right. Our goal now, is to find all the keyblades that have been scattered about in many different worlds, so that they won't get abused, used for wrong purposes," Jack told them.

(**Meilin**: I don't think we should go on with this court thing. It's really stupid

**Schweppes**: Yes, but everyone's just getting so annoying, maybe if I do this, they'll shut up some.

**Kouga**: Fat chance

**Tsukasa**: Let's stop this stupid court thing and go on with the pageant thing

**Schweppes**: I guess you're right

**Excel**: Then what do I do?

**Schweppes**: Umm.. welcome to my world!

**Hughes**: I'm new here too _-grin-_

**Mustang**: That's nothing to be happy about

**Gir**: _-spinning around on the floor-_ WHEEEE!

**Excel**: _-picks Gir up by an ear-_ What the hell is this thing?

**Meilin**: That's Gir. He's a robot

**DBZ Voice Guy**: The categories are:

-- Best Quote  
-- Bishie of the Fic (final category)  
-- Most Seductive

And the rest will be chosen by you! The REVIEWERS! So if you want to nominate a bishie (will be decided if Schweppes and Meilin know who they are... internet search works too I suppose) or a category, REVIEW! There has to be more than one person reading this thing... maybe. If you believe in reviewers clap your hands and they'll live!

**Gourry**: Why are you doing this?

**Sasame**: Don't question them, it only makes it worse

**Himino**: I'll be going now! _-runs as fast a possible to a closet --poof---_

**Meilin**: We could've brought in Hayate for her.

_-closet appears back, Himino steps out-_

**Himino**: I think I'll stay now

**Penguins**: REVIEW!

**Schweppes**: We are starting to train these Penguins to say more than don't interrupt... blah blah)

Out of nowhere a green monster appeared about a foot away from them. It looked like a very big dog with a spiked collar and green flame around it.

"Balmung! They've never come to a city (is that what they're called?) before! It looks like a Hell Hound." Krim informed him.

Balmung turned around as quick as possible. "What is it doing here? We can't defeat it without Kite's bracelet!"

Sora and I took our fighting stances, ready to fight this monster with our keyblades. "We'll help." Sora told them.

The Data Bug looked right into my eyes and I charged, yelling in anger and adrenalin at it. Before anyone else even got there I took the Ultima Blade and slashed at it, causing the monster to roar.

"You idiot! You don't know what you're doing!" Silver Knight was yelling at me as he too ran up to it and attacked with his sword, "Everyone, if we join together, with their new weapons, we might be able to defeat them! It's weakness should be water!"

Subaru gasped, "I knew I sensed a strong aura, but I didn't know it was coming from your weapons." She stared in awe at the keyblade, just realizing how much power it had.

By now, everyone except for Subaru was attacking the monster.

"Okay now, on the count of three we all use Blizagara." Sora instructed us. Waiting for the cue, we got our keyblades ready. Hiei held out his Metal Chocobo and Kurama with the Divine Rose, "One..." Jack with the Oblivion, Meilin with the Oathkeeper and Schweppes with the Pumpkinhead, "Two..." Sora held out the Kingdom Key and I gripped tightly onto the Ultima Blade waiting for the last word to be spoken, "THREE!"

The second Sora yelled 'Three', everyone yielding a keyblade shouted "Blizagara". Subaru, Krim, Silver Knight, and Balmung just stared while an icy substance shot at the Data Bug, causing it howl in pain, momentarily putting the fire out that had surrounded it.

Foreign footsteps echoed in the distance, moving quickly, the sound speeding up. Tsukasa ran over as fast as he could, proving to be the owner of these rapid footsteps.

The boy then situated himself, holding out his staff facing it towards the Hell Hound and yelled, "Data Drain!" All eyes were on Tsukasa, who noticeably had the Spellbinder at his side, as well as his staff in his hands. He hovered in the air and a bright light came from his staff, consuming the Data Bug, holding it up, and making it immobile, again letting out another earsplitting shriek of pain. Tsukasa was panting an intent gaze upon the hound. He watched the green dog fall and slowly disintegrate until it disappeared. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched this event, making the only audible sounds the sounds of the dying monster.

When the Hell Hound had disappeared, the first noise came from Subaru, "Tsukasa! I didn't think you'd come! But how did you do the data drain? I thought that Kite was the only one who had that ability."

Tsukasa didn't say a word as he looked at her and smiled, a small laugh escaping his mouth. When he looked away from Subaru, he turned towards me and Sora. "Can you tell me," he held out the keyblade that hung at his side, "how to use this?"

I took the keyblade and examined it, even though I knew the condition from looking at it earlier, "Yes, I'll show you. It's not much different than using a sword." I handed back the Spellbinder and took a fighting stance.

**Meilin**: Time to end the chapter or else it will be too long

**Schweppes**: Yes, leave cliffhangers and they will come

**Jack**: You guys seem to be forgetting about me more and more as the fic goes on

**Schweppes**: Yes, I know. There's just so many people that I'm bound to forget someone... my memory's not the best anyway

**Meilin**: Ha, that's an understatement!

**Bakura**: We should have another anime of the day, that was fun

**Malik**: Yeah, but you should tell us who before you put it up there so we don't go getting any ugly people

**Meilin**: Ugly people, eh? That rules out Miyazaki's works. His style isn't all that attractive

**Sasame**: Is that the only reason you chose Pretear? Because I was pretty?

**Schweppes**: No, the anime's good too. Plus Himino's here too

**Himino**: Are you saying I'm ugly now?

**Schweppes**: Uh, no, of course not!

**Meilin**: It's time to end the notes now, so that this time they won't go on for forever

**Schweppes**: Yes, that's always a good thing

**Kouga**: Feh, where's Inuyasha anyway?

**Schweppes**: What didn't you get about the fact that you're not in your world anymore?

**Kouga**: I know that. But I was just wondering where he was

**Meilin**: Aww, he misses him. He wants us to bring in Inuyasha, right?

**Kouga**: Ummm... I guess so

**Schweppes**: NEXT TIME... now goodbye


End file.
